Invasion of the Blue Rafters!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Several years after 'Dark Beloved' Gotham and the other Cities are at peace for once. That is until a sudden bunch of Witch-people start showing up and decide to wage war on the Blue Rafters! The one person in the middle of all this war is the one and only, Lolita Bleak.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Originally I wasn't going to type another fanfiction with Lolita Bleak, but I had a lot of fun typing the Klarion fanfictions. I did, so I decided to see if I could string this along until it finally dies. Haha. So without delay; here's The Invasion of the Blue Rafters! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**Two Years Ago**

"How could they have taken her!?" Impulse shouted, "How could the Reach have even known about who she really was?"

"Calm down!" Nightwing shouted placing his hands on Impulse's shoulders, "It doesn't matter how they found her, my guess is that the Reach had no idea who she was, but it doesn't matter. We will find her."

Impulse nodded, and tried to calm down. He was on the Bio-ship as it headed for the Reach's labs. Lita Bleak, Impulse's girlfriend and Team member, had been taken by the Light's partner the Reach. How they had found her no one knew but Impulse was determined to find her. Blue Beetle walked up behind Impulse with a worried look.

"Don't worry; we'll find her." He said, Impulse scowled but said nothing as M'gaan piloted the ship underwater.

"I've got to find her, I just have to." He mumbled.

Meanwhile aboard the Reach's ship Lita was trapped in a pod. She bit her lip, she had no idea what was going to happen to her. There were aliens standing in front of her pod and they were speaking a language she didn't recognize. Lita stared in fear as two of the aliens walked towards her and spoke to each other. She then felt a series of stings; they felt worse than bumble bee's attacks. She then let out a horrible scream.

**Current Day**

Impulse, Beast-boy, and Blue Beatle were out patrolling Gotham City for any signs of trouble. All was pretty quiet for once in the City, it was actually pretty boring really.

"Any sign of anything?" Beetle asked via communicator.

"Nothing." Beast-boy said.

"Natta." Impulse sighed, "Yaknow I hate to say it; but I was actually hoping for some action."

"Hey I'm glad the City is quiet; I got classes to get to in the morning." Beast-boy said. Impulse snorted.

"Right ol' college boy's got term papers to write right?" He joked.

"Hey don't make fun of us for actually going and not dropping out halfway through." Beetle said, Impulse shrugged as the trio met up in the center of Gotham.

"College was just like High school, totally slow. I was feelin' the mode so I figured why stay?" he said, the other two made a face.

"And what happened with Lita didn't help either I suppose." Beetle mumbled, Impulse frowned.

"Don't you have class go to in the morning?" He said dryly. Beast-boy and Beetle nodded.

"See you tomorrow Hermano." Beetle said then flew off. Beast-boy looked to Impulse and shrugged.

"Later!" He said turning into a dog and running off. Impulse stood for a while before sighing and running back home.

~0~

The next morning Bart roamed the city of Gotham, he was bored, since he still lived in what was now the new HQ for the Team—they had left the old storage bank and switched up to a better place after it had been built—he didn't really have anywhere to go, and since he still didn't have any _real_ residency in Gotham he couldn't get a job to do anything during the day. Fact the most he could do was either hang out at the Cave with Wolf and Sphere, or roam Gotham. Today he had picked the latter. He groaned, regretting that decision.

"Man, if the history books said anything about old Gotham being this boring during the day I would have stayed in school." He sighed, then his mind went to Lita. His ex-girlfriend from Gotham High school; she was the daughter of the Lord of Chaos, Klarion Bleak, and half witch. The two had broken back a few years ago. He'd never forget the image of her screaming at him for what he had done to her.

'_I never want to see you again! You traitor!'_ the hurt behind her voice when she shouted those words to him gave Bart a lump in his stomach. He shook his head and began to wonder, wonder if Lita was doing well; wherever she was.

**The one and only short chapter I hope to ever type for this story. Well this is the first chapter in 'Invasion of the Blue Rafters!' I hope you guys like the story. No flames please—mostly to those of you who have read my other two fictions; 'Klarion gets a girl,' and 'Dark Beloved' if you haven't read either of those you won't understand this chapter. So I implore you to read them. Review!...and don't get pouty! Haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** Last chapter I left ya hanging, sorry bout that…well sorta, hey a good story always has to have some way to keep the suspense goin right? Anyhow I don't know when I'll be letting Lita join in on the fun, but I assure you it'll be soon! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Has anyone seen Impulse?" Barbra asked as she sat in the main hall. Beast-boy and Blue Beetle shook their head.

"From what I saw he never came back to the Cave." Beast-boy said, Barbra frowned then wheeled herself toward the base's computer.

"Well I suppose he'll just have to sit this one out." she said, "Anyway Super-girl's informed me that there's some strange activity happening in Metropolis. I want you two to check it out. I'll send impulse along if he shows up again."

The duo nodded and then used the Zeta pods to port themselves to Metropolis.

~0~

When the duo arrived in metropolis they were immediately greeted by screaming people who were running from some unknown danger. Suddenly a large glob went soring through the air, only to be caught by a blonde haired girl with a blue long sleeved shirt with a red cape and the superman symbol on her chest and skirt. She looked to the two boys.

"What are you two just standing around for?" Super-girl asked tossing the glob aside she then landed on the ground next to them.

"What's going on?" Beetle asked.

"Some freak-show came in out of the blue and started trashing the place," She explained, "I have no idea what this thing is; she looks human, but her power spells anything but."

"Well we're here to help," Beast-boy said, Super-girl nodded as a beam of energy came toward them knocking them all back. The trio stood and looked up to see a small boy with blue skin wearing a pilgrim's outfit floating above them a large white ran sitting on his shoulders.

"What the…?" Beast-boy mumbled.

"Who'd have thought a someplace like the Blue Rafters would be so lively." The boy said with a giggle, the rat on his shoulder squeaked.

"Who is that kid?" Beetle asked, Super-girl shook her head.

"Don't matter; let's just hurry up and ground him." She said then took off in the air toward the boy who glared.

"Back off old lady!" He shouted forming a ball of energy between his hands. Super-girl glared.

"Old lady?!" She hissed, "That's it; I don't usually believe in spankings but in your case…"

"Super-girl look out!" Beetle shouted knocking Super-girl out of the way of the boy's attack. The boy frowned not happy that Blue Beetle had ruined his fun. He dematerialized then reappeared by Blue Beetle's side.

"I like bugs; I have a whole collection of them yaknow?" He asked, "But I've never seen you before."

Beetle made a face.

"Mammoth, fetch boy!" The boy shouted as his rat jumped from his shoulders and transformed into some kind of flying monstrous rodent. It attacked Beetle and pinned him to the ground, snarling and biting at him, Beast-boy quickly transformed into a gorilla and grabbed the rat by its tail and threw it into a building.

"Mammoth!" The boy shouted as his form wavered. Beetle and Beast-boy looked to each other.

"You don't think…?" Beast-boy asked.

"He's a witch-boy!" Beetle shouted, "I'll go tell Super-girl; you go after the rat."

Beast-boy nodded and ran over to the collapsed building while Beetle flew over to Super-girl

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"That kid's a Witch-boy."

"A what?"

"Witch-boy, he's not of this world. He uses a familiar, his rat down there to keep himself here in our world." Beetle explained. Super-girl nodded.

"So get rid of the rat lose the brat?" she asked, Beetle nodded. "Works for me."

"Get back!" The witch-boy shouted casting spell after spell at Beast-boy, "Get away from Mammoth!"

Beast-boy—who was at this moment a large cat—held the boy's familiar between his teeth. The boy wasn't happy about it.

"You let Mammoth go you big bully!" he shouted throwing a lightning bolt at Beat-boy, "BULLY!"

Suddenly the boy was grabbed from behind by Super-girl.

"Alright Junior you're grounded," She said, forcing him to the ground, "Literally."

"Old lady! Hag! Lemme go! Geezers!" the boy shouted, "Gimme back Mammoth!"

"Not happening," Beetle said, "So now what?"

"We should take him to the new Cave, he's a witch-boy so maybe Zatanna or Fate will know what to do with him." Beast-boy said, the other two agreed and the boy glared.

"Geezers." He mumbled, Supergirl frowned and smacked the boy behind the head. "OW!"

"Geeze, what a brat." Supergirl hissed, the boy looked up at her as his rat hissed and bit Beast-boy's hand. Beast-boy let out a yelp of pain and released the magical rat as it scurried over to the boy and hissed at Supergirl who backed off. The boy smirked and soon was in the air again.

"You people are no fun. I'm going home, and I'm going to tell my big sister on you!" he whined then stuck his tongue out at the group, with that he disappeared leaving the trio to themselves.

"Ok, what just happened?" Supergirl asked.

"Supergirl you just went up against a witch-boy." Beast-boy said, "And believe me most of them are no fun at all."

~0~

"A witch-boy? In metropolis?" Barbra asked, astonished. She turned her chair toward the trio who nodded. "There hasn't been any Witch-people since…"

She trailed off as Impulse entered the room in his costume. He frowned as he noticed the main hall went silent.

"Woaw; what's with the moded atmosphere?" He asked, Barbra sighed.

"There's been a Witch sighting." She said, Impulse's eyes went wide.

"A witch? Who was it?" he asked, Beast-boy and Beetle shook their head and gave Impulse a somber look.

"Sorry Hermano; we don't know. He disappeared before we could question him." Beetle said, Impulse sighed.

"I doubt he knew her anyway Impulse," Barbra said, "I highly doubt she kept her last name after that incident two years ago."

"Wait? Huh? Who are you talking about?" Supergirl asked looking back at Barbra and the others.

"No one; just an old member of the Team." Beetle said, Supergirl frowned, not too thrilled about being out of the loop.

"Have you told anyone else about the boy?" impulse asked, Barbra shook her head.

"No; not yet. I might tell Nightwing about this, but I highly doubt he'll listen, and there's no way I could tell Zatanna about this; not yet." She said. Impulse nodded, it was probably best if they kept this quiet for as long as they could. As long as the public didn't find out about it; the Team could handle it.

~0~

"Beast-boy look out!" Batgirl shouted knocking Beast-boy out of the way of another attack being thrown from a girl wearing an old pilgrim's get up, a bird sat upon her shoulders and glared at the duo. The girl laughed.

"For a bunch of non-witches you certainly put up quite the fight." She said throwing a ball of fire at Batgirl.

"Oh these people are starting to tick me off!" she said reaching into the belt for a baterang, she then threw it at the girl who screamed as it crashed into her.

"You little brat!" She shouted, Batgirl scowled.

"Brat? Hey I'm a college student!" she shouted running toward the girl hit her with a round house kick. Beast-boy turned into a condor and attacked the bird on the girl's shoulder. It screeched as Beast-boy pierced it with his talons. The girls panicked.

"Rose!" She screamed, disappearing and reappearing above Beast-boy she then mumbled something in a foreign language and suddenly a net appeared around Beast-boy send him crashing to the ground as he released the girl's familiar.

"We're out of here; these people are savages!" she shouted and soon she too disappeared. Batgirl ran to Beast-boy as the net evaporated.

"Holy cow!" A voice shouted, the two looked over to see a man with a video camera. "What was that?"

"Oh crap." Batgirl said, "That can't end well."

~0~

"Do you see? A girl with strange powers had managed to run amuck around Gotham City for several hours before the little heroes show up." Gordon said, showing the video that some amateur cameraman had taken.

"And that's not the first blue skinned power house to show up in our fair city either." He continued, "These people or aliens or whatever they are have been showing up all over. Gotham, Metropolis, Starcity, all of these places have had little blue people showing up and causing trouble. My question is; who are these people? And what's the Justice League doing about these hostile creatures?"

The video was then shut off and Barbra and Nightwing looked to all members of the team.

"I'll say this once; we've got a huge problem." Nightwing said, "That has been the third Witch sighting this week, and the second video that has been released to the press."

"But how are these people getting here?" Barbra asked, Nightwing shook his head.

"I don't know; what I would like to know however is why none of us were told about this issue until today?" He said, Barbra narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't think you all would listen, after what happened the last time none of you have wanted anything to do with Witches." She said sternly, Nightwing glared down at Barbra who glared back up at him.

"Listen is doesn't matter right now what does matter is figuring out why they're showing up and how to keep them from destroying our cities." Beast-boy said.

"He's right," Superboy said then paused, "We need to stop these people from killing everyone."

"What should we do?" Barbra asked.

"Fate might be able to find a way to fend off these guys." Zatanna said, Nightwing shook his head.

"We all know who we need to get ahold of." He said, "And it' not fate."

There was a long silence among the group, the younger members of the Team looked to each other.

"Who are they talking about?" Supergirl asked, Robin*, Batgirl, and Arsenal shrugged, none of them knew what was going on with the senior members of the team. It was a confusing moment for all of them.

"Beast-boy who are they talking about?" Batgirl asked, Beast-boy shook his head.

"Not important, don't worry about it." He said shrugging off the question. Batgirl frowned, not all happy about being out of the loop, suddenly another alarm went off in the Cave. Nightwing turned to the computer.

"We'll discuss this later; right now we've got another witch sighting, and this time we've got a duo on our hands." He said, Barbra looked to the Team.

"Beast-boy, Impulse, Supergirl I want you three on this one." She ordered, "Head to Gotham square and stop these two before they do any real damage."

The trio nodded and left for Gotham Square.

~0~

"My, my dear big sister, this place has so many people." A girl with a cat said to another girl with a bird.

"I agree little sister, and look at them all run." She said with a giggle, "Still you really shouldn't have turned that small boy into a frog."

"He stuck his tongue at me; I told him if he didn't quit I would." The first said, "It's his fault really."

Suddenly the first girl was hit by an unseen force. The second girl looked over to see Impulse who had knocked the girl's sister across the street.

"You beast how dare you strike my sister!" she shouted her finger tips glowing with electricity, Impulse smirked.

"Actually, I'm not nearly as much of a beast, as he is." He said as Beast-boy ran through as a large elephant grabbing the other girl with his trunk.

"Release me at once!" She shouted, hitting beast-boy with a spell. He released the girl as she ran to her sister, only to have Supergirl land between the two witch-girls.

"Oh my a flying harpy," the eldest girl said, as electricity sparked between her fingers. "I know just the way to deal with your kind harlot."

"Harlot? Harpy? Does every witch character have anger issues?" Supergirl hissed as she pulled her fist back only to be hit from behind. The older girl smiled.

"Good to see you are well little sister." She said, the younger of the two smiled as her cat hissed.

"Sorry for the delay dear sister; I wasn't expecting the little demon of speed." She said standing and flying over to her sister, the two then turned to the three.

"We are the Delvi sisters; learn the name well for it will be the name of your destruction." The duo said, Beast-boy, Impulse, and Supergirl glared.

"These two are stronger than the last ones." Super-girl growled, clenching her hands into fists. The other two nodded when suddenly a flash of energy zipped past them, the duo went wide eyed, as they were soon hit by the strange spell. The three looked back to see a woman with a paled tanned skin wearing a white polo shirt and a skirt that came to her knees. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was spiked into two small devil horns and two cats perched themselves on her shoulders. Beast-boy and Impulse stared wide eyed.

"L-Lita?"

**Huh I suppose I wanted to just jump right into the plot of this story so I brought Lita in sooner than I had originally anticipated I hope you don't mind. n_n **

**(*) I since the only Robins I know are Dick Grayson and Tim drake I don't know who the next Robin's supposed to be. I'll leave that up to you guys to decide. Review please! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Hahaha!'**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok so I thought that after Tim Drake was Damian wayne then Stephanie Brown, seems I was wrong. However now it is; Stephanie Brown is Batgirl in this fiction and Barbra is now O. yup anyhow last chapter the gang was fighting two witch-girls, and getting their butts handed to them. When suddenly da-dada-da! Lita came to the rescue! Also, are the rumors really true? Are we fan going to have to suffer under the thumb of CN taking away our TV show again?! Say it isn't so! It's too horrid for words! It's friggin annoying! Condemn you Cartoon Network! Who the heck do you think keeps you on air anyway?! Idiots! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**One year and eight months ago**

"So you want to join the Gotham City Sirens huh?" Ivy asked, Lita nodded Hatter and Cherie looked to each other. Harley frowned.

"But I thought you were with the Justice chumps? What happened to the little goody-goody Lita Bleak?" She asked. Lita glared.

"I want nothing to do with them," She growled, "I don't want anything to do with any of them."

"Awfully harsh words for a kid so young," Catwoman said, "Alright you can join, but believe me if you cross us, it'll be the last think you do."

Cherie and Hatter looked to each other and then to Lita and mewed, Lita growled.

"I know what I'm doing; I'm not going back to any of them. Ever again."

**Today**

"L-Lita…is that…is that really you?" Beast-boy asked, Lita glared and brushed past him and Impulse.

"This unacceptable!" She shouted placing her hand on her hip. "Serena, Serenity; how dare you!"

The two girls stood and stared wide eyed as Lita came toward them, Hatter and Cherie jumped from her shoulders and transformed into two saber toothed cats and moved toward the girls.

"M-milady…" the two shouted in unison.

"I hope you are ready for the repercussions of your actions," Lita scolded, "Do you any idea how worried your parents are?"

"We're sorry Miss Lita." The two said, Lita narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sending you both home, and you will explain to your mother and father where you have been." She said, "Now I must clean up your mess, as well as everyone else's in Limbo Town."

With a snap of her fingers the two girls disappeared into smoke. Hatter and Cherie meowed then returned to their perches on Lita's shoulders. She turned to Impulse and the others. Impulse stared. It had been years since he had seen her, and he was speechless. Supergirl landed on the ground next to the two boys.

"We really appreciate the help Witch-girl, I don't think we could have beat them without you." She said walking up to Lita, who stared in silence.

"Hm, if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." she finally said turning her back to them all.

"Lita wait!" Impulse shouted, Lita landed and looked over her shoulder at him her expression was cold toward him. Impulse froze.

"Lita…it's been a while." Beast-boy said, Lita narrowed her eyes.

"And it will be much longer still, before I will talk to you lot again." She said angrily the ground igniting with a small black fire beneath her, Impulse looked to the ground.

"Hey what is your problem?" Supergirl asked looking Lita directly in the eyes. Hatter and Cherie hissed and swatted at Supergirl.

"No problem; stay out of my way, and we will not have an issue." Lita said, then flew off. "You may tell your bosses that I'm here, but I don't believe it will do any good."

Supergirl looked back at Beast-boy and Impulse who stared after Lita. She frowned and landed on the ground in front of them.

"Who was that?" She asked, "And what is her problem."

"Her name was Lita Bleak, and she was a member of the Team a few years ago." Beast-boy said, "We need to tell O and the others."

"Right, let's go Supergirl." Impulse said.

When the trio returned to the New Cave everyone stood in the main hall. Beast-boy walked toward them.

"You won't believe who we just saw." He said.

"Lolita Bleak." Barbra asked, the trio paused.

"Uh, yeah how'd you know that?" Beast-boy asked, Barbra looked towards the screen as the screen as well as all the other members of the Team. The screen showed Lita Bleak standing on a stage with a podium and microphone in front of her. Her cats perched on her shoulder and behind her stood another familiar sight; Molly Snobgrass.

"What's going on here? Who is she?" Batgirl asked. Nightwing sighed.

"Her name is Lolita Bleak, she was a former member of the Team some years ago. She quit after being abducted by the Reach." He explained, "After she quit she also dropped all contacts within the League and the Team."

"Wait, this girl's a Witch-girl?" Robin asked.

"Half Witch-girl, her mother was a human from this world." Zatanna said.

"This girl's Jinx isn't she?" Arsenal asked the Senior members of the Team glared.

"How do you know that? Jinx's files are supposed to only be available to the Senior members that were involved with her." Impulse growled. Arsenal frowned and crossed his arms.

"Not important; I just know." He said. "She was the only Witch-girl who was on the Team, did some pretty nasty stuff. Course when you're the daughter of a Lord of Chaos it makes sense."

"You take that back." Impulse said darkly, Arsenal glared back.

"Make me."

"Enough!" Barbra growled, "The fact that you know about private files is unsettling, and there will be consequences for the actions you did. However Lita's appearance and the strange appearance of all these Witch-people is no coincidence."

"Wait you think Lita might have something to do with all these people?" Beast-boy asked.

"Sadly yes," Barbra said, "here look at this."

Barbra pressed play on the video.

~0~

"My name is Lolita Elizabethie* Bleak." Lita said, "My colleagues and I have come from a place called Limbo Town, located in Witch-world. We have come as peacemakers, to link the Blue Rafters and Witch-world together in peace."

Lita stood poised and professional at the podium her friends, Molly Snobgrass, and a new face. A boy with blue skin and long black hair, with a large white wolf by his side, the two sat behind Lita while she spoke to the public. The reporters went wild as the mayor of the city walked up next to her.

"The people of Gotham would like to extend the hand of peace as well." He said, Lita smiled as Hatter and Cherie purred.

"Thank you Mayor (blank). I will now be answering any questions the press has to ask." She said turning back to the microphone. A reporter rose his arms, Lita recognized him.

"Yes, Mr. Godfree, I believe the name was?" She asked, Gordon Godfree frowned.

"I see you're familiar with the name," he said, Lita nodded, "Perhaps you've been here longer than you claim."

"That is true, I was born and raised here in the Blue Rafters, and lived her until I decided to leave some years ago." Lita said.

"And does the name Klarion Bleak mean a thing to you?" Godfree asked, Lita frowned and nodded silently.

"He is my father," She said, "However, he and I lost contact some time ago as well, we do not speak nor see eye to eye. Any other questions?"

"Why the sudden push for peace Miss Bleak?" Godfree asked.

"The Blue Rafters and Witch-world have been side by side for centuries, however so few Witches have been here, and no human has ever been to Witch-world." Lita said, "It would be nice if the two dimensions could intermingle. Next question."

"And are you in league with anyone from the Justice League?" Godfree grilled. Lita let out a low growl.

'_Mind your anger Lita Lovely.'_ Cherie mewed inside her head. Lita sighed, shaking her head. The two behind her went to stand but hesitated when she continued.

"Anyone besides Mr. Godfree." She said.

"What's wrong? Can't you handle a little grilling from a reporter?" Godfree asked, Lita placed her hand over her forehead, and groaned. Molly stood.

"Milady are you alright?" she asked, placing her hands on Lita's shoulders as Cherie and Hatter transformed into their human forms, the crowd gasped. Lita nodded while her familiars and Molly held her up.

"I am alright." She said. The boy of the group stood and walked to the podium.

"I apologize for this but it seem my lady Bleak isn't up for any more questions." He said, "Perhaps we could continue this another time. Milady needs her rest."

With that Molly and the mysterious new boy escorted Lita off the stage with her familiars.

~0~

"What's wrong with her?" Beast-boy asked, after the video ended.

"We don't know, and I doubt we'll find out either since she won't talk to anyone of us." Barbra said glaring up at Nightwing.

"She'll have to contact us at some point," Nightwing said ignoring Barbra's unhappy glance. "If she truly wants to create peace she'll need to talk to at least one member of the League."

"Or she'll avoid us all completely." Impulse mumbled, the others frowned, then turned away, "I'm outta here."

"Where are you going?" Nightwing asked.

"Goin' to clear my head." Impulse growled, then left via zeta pod, leaving the rest of the Team behind. Beast-boy and Blue Beetle looked to each other. Both worried about their speedy friend.

** So that's chapter three. (*) I'm not sure if I gave Lita a middle name at any point, if I did I totally can't remember. So I gave her a new one, it's like Raven's middle name Elizabeth, I thought it went cute with her name yaknow? Lolita Elizabethie Bleak. Anyway I'm babbling, review please! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha!'**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm at a bit of an impasse on all my fanficting lately, no thoughts to put down onto cyberpaper. *SIGH* so yeah if I'm slow on any of my fictions, and I mean any of them, it's because I have either a lot of things on my mind, or no thoughts on my mind. it's difficult to explain really. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**A year and a half ago**

"Lita you don't understand," Klarion began Lita glared.

"What's to understand?!" She shouted, "You want to lock me away just like they do! I can't help what happened dad! Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm trying to protect you! You're going to hurt someone, or yourself if something isn't done about it." He shouted, Lita shook her head.

"But you don't want to do anything about it," She said her voice breaking, "And I won't be locked away! I don't want to go back to being in solitude like I was in highschool."

~0~

Lita gasped as she awoke and found herself in bed, she sat up and groaned, then noticed the boy that sat behind her during the press conference. He sat in a chair with his wolf lying on the ground at his feet.

"Another nightmare Milady?" he asked, Lita narrowed her eyes while Cherie and Hatter climbed onto her bed.

"Why are here? Ashton?" She asked giving our mysterious boy a name. He shrugged.

"You were having issues during the conference, I came to make sure you were alright." He said, Lita sighed.

"Of course because you of all people are concerned for my health." She said dryly swinging her legs over the bed and sitting up.

"The people of Limbo Town want to keep an eye on you." He said, "And you know what happens when you utterly fail, you'll burn. Literally."

Lita let out a low growl as she stood, "Where are we?" she asked ignoring his comment. Ashton stood as well.

"I believe the people of the Blue Rafters call it a hotel." He said, "When I asked for an Inn they pointed me to this."

"I see, and Molly?" Lita asked, opening the window curtains and letting the evening sun in.

"Ghost said she and her familiar Precious went to check on something." Ashton said, Lita narrowed her eyes.

"Am I the only one with familiars who have normal names?" She asked looking to Hatter and Cherie, who meowed in unison. "Anyhow do you any idea where she has gone?"

"She said she had to check on something that is all she informed us about." Ashton said.

"I see. Leave now; I…wish to be alone now." Lita said, staring out the window. Ashton and his familiar—Ghost—nodded and left the room. leaving Lita alone with her familiars.

"You nearly lost your temper today Kitten." Hatter said. Lita nodded.

"Please don't call me that Hatter, and I know." She mumbled, "Godfree always was a pain, even as a child under the Justice League. I wonder if he even knows how to be kind."

"Is this really about Godfree?" Cherie asked, Lita looked over to her familiar.

"What do you mean?" she asked, the two cats looked to each other.

"The incident with the Delvi twins." Hatter said, "I would imagine seeing those two would bring back memories. Good or bad."

"Bad memories are all I have left with anyone from the Justice league." Lita said looking back out the window, "Right now however my focus needs to be on this mission of mine."

Cherie and Hatter looked to each other and mewed, "Of course Lita, and we will help in any way we can."

~0~

Impulse seethed as he sped through town. Lita was back, and while to him it wasn't any surprise she didn't want to see anyone of the members of the league or the team, and yet everyone, namely Nightwing thought it was a good idea to seek her out. Hadn't the League done enough? He stopped.

"I should have been there, to stop the Reach from kidnapping her." He mumbled, "If I kept her safe in the first place none of this would have ever happened."

"Aw, did the human have a lover's quarrel?" a voice said behind him, he spun around to see another Witch standing behind him, his palms glowing with black fire. He chuckled darkly.

"The creatures from this world are entertaining, I believe I will claim this city as my own once it is taken over." He said.

"I don't think so guy." Impulse said, and sped off toward the man as he sent out a string of fire balls, one of which hit Impulse on the shoulder. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

"Not very strong. Then again you don't really have the aura for magic." The Witch said, he sighed, then was suddenly hit from behind.

"You're not really one to talk." A voice said, the voice then gave way to a familiar sight of black hair, Impulse frowned.

"Molly?" He asked, Molly nodded.

"Hey loser, I figured you'd need a hand." She said, as her familiar Precious slithered across her shoulders, "I see that I was right."

"Brat!" Shouted the witch as he got up from the ground and threw a lightning bolt at Molly. Impulse grabbed her and pulled Molly out of range as the bolt shot past her.

"What are you stupid?" Impulse asked, Molly frowned.

"Well excuse me for not being used to fighting for my life!" she shouted back Impulse frowned as Molly stood up straight and mumbled something in a foreign language. Her familiar began to glow and grow in size as it attacked the older Witch and coiled itself around the man and sinking its fangs into his shoulder. The man let out a howl of pain before his body went limp. Impulse stared at Molly then opened a portal and the man was released into it.

"What did you just do?" Impulse asked, Molly looked over to him.

"Precious injected his venom into him, that man won't be bothering us for some time." She said, "He's not dead."

"I thought you people wanted peace." Impulse said.

"There are a great number of Witches in Witch-world who want to be at peace here, however there are also those who are against the idea." Molly explained, "There are some who want to hurt Lita for this sudden push for peace."

"Lita's in danger..." Impulse mumbled. Molly nodded, "I want to help."

"You do realize Lita hates you all right?" She asked, "I don't really know why, but she wants nothing to do with you people from the Justice League. Especially you Impulse."

Impulse was silent for a long time before he spoke in a voice that was stern and absolute. "I have to see her."

"I thought you might say that; which is why I'm here boy-O." Molly said, Impulse looked up at her in surprise.

"You'll take me to her? You'll take me to Lita?" He asked, Molly nodded.

"You are used to teleporting right? I don't you vomiting on me and Precious when we get there." She said. Impulse nodded as Molly then opened a portal and ushered him through it.

**Short chapter, sorry, I fear I may have a lot of those throughout this story. **** sorry. Anyhow 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!' REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I actually have nothing to say right now. Except, that WHY CAN'T WE Klarion FANGIRLS GET A Klarion EPISODE ON YOUNG JUSTICE!? I want to see my favorite Witch-boy again! He's just **_**soooo**_** cool! I demand a Klarion episode! Who's with me?! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Nightwing shouted, Lita looked off to the side, "Jinx are you listening to me? LITA!"

"I gave him what was coming to him! The lowlife deserved what happened to him." Lita shouted back. Nightwing stared.

"You killed him Lita!" he shouted.

"He killed my mother, we're even." She hissed.

~0~

Lita gasped as she awoke once again, she groaned, so much for her little nap. She sighed and decided to get out of bed. She then paused, it was unusually quiet, Lita looked to her familiars who mewed.

"Where is Ashton?" she asked, the two cats' ears twitched.

"Last time I saw him he was with Ghost in the lobby." Cherie said, "We haven't seen Molly either."

"Great," Lita mumbled.

"You dreamt of the Team again. Didn't you?" Hatter asked, Lita frowned and was quiet for a moment.

"It doesn't matter now, all they are just distant memories. That's all they'll ever be." She said, suddenly the door to her room opened, Lita looked over her shoulder and immediately glared.

"Lita!" Impulse shouted running to Lita's side, Lita glared and threw up a barrier between the two of them. She then let out a cat like hiss.

"What are you doing here?" she growled, Impulse's smile faded.

"I came to help you," he said, "I want to help you Lita, you know you'll have to confront a member of the League sooner or later."

"No, I won't. Now how did you get in here?" Lita asked harshly.

"I brought him milady." Molly said stepping out from behind Impulse. Lita narrowed her eyes.

"Molly, what gave you the right to bring him here? Or anyone from the Justice League?" she demanded.

"I brought him here because he can help us, face it Lita; you can't do this without them." Molly growled, "And don't act as though you can, you're a powerful witch, not a powerful human."

Lita said nothing simply glared at Impulse who gave his usual puppy dog smile. Lita's eyes then shifted to the wall furthest away from her as Cherie and Hatter jumped to her shoulders and into her arms.

"Perhaps, Lita Loveley, the girl is right?" Cherie mewed. Hatter nodded.

"We all know for this to work you'll have to cooperate with the League eventually. It might as well be him." She purred. Lita sighed.

"Alright fine, you can stay." She hissed, "But mark my words Impulse, if you do anything to jeopardize my mission here you will regret it."

Impulse's puppy smile slipped away again as Lita walked past him, he watched as she left the small room slamming the door behind her.

"That went well." Molly said sarcastically. Impulse sighed,

"I can't say I didn't see that coming," He said, Molly gave the speedster a look.

"What exactly happened between you two anyway?" she asked as her familiar slithered across the floor and back into Molly's bag. Impulse scowled.

"Why would I tell you that again? Last time I saw you it was high school, and you tried to kill Lita." He said, Molly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't trying to kill her, I was putting her in her place, and that didn't go over well." She said, "Anyhow that's all in the past, I came back to Witch-world and found her. We're friends now. So what happened?"

"Ask her." He said.

"I did, she told me it was none of my business." Molly said, Impulse shrugged.

"You're nosey," He said.

"Am not! I'm curious! Lita's been seriously cold ever since she left you weirdoes! She kicked my butt across Limbo Town last year!" Molly shouted. Impulse suppressed a laugh. "Don't laugh at me!"

~0~

"Of all the stupid things Bart has done, I swear this is the most foolish." Lita curse, Hatter and Cherie meowed.

"You know Lita, you can't blame him, he was only trying to help." Hatter said. Lita stopped.

"I didn't ask for his help." She hissed. Hatter growled.

"Do not hiss at me, you may be an adult by their laws but you are still a kitten!" She scolded Lita was silent.

"Miss Lita?" Ashton's voice asked Lita turned and smiled.

"Is everything alright Miss Lita?" he asked, Lita shook her head.

"We have an unexpected guest in our party, he is of the Young Justice Team." She explained. Ashton frowned.

"The council won't like that Lita." He said.

"Which is why they will not hear of it." Lita said sternly, "I trust you will keep it secret?"

Ashton was silent for a moment and looked to his familiar Ghost. The dog grunted which Lita took as his way of saying he agrees.

"I will keep it secret best I can, however even if I do keep this away from the council they'll find out eventually." Ashton said, Lita nodded.

"I am not worried about that, and neither should you be." She said.

"But Miss—"

"Don't worry about it," Lita said sweetly with a smile, Ashton gave her a look, as Lita then walked back into their room. He sighed.

~0~

"Has anyone seen Impulse?" Barbra asked, the others in the Cave shook their head.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday." Beast-boy said, Barbra sighed.

"For a guy who can break the sound barrier in his shoes he sure is late a lot." Batgirl said, Beast-boy shrugged.

"I can imagine that with Lita around it won't be the last of it either," Barbra said.

"I don't see why we should care about some traitor to the League." Arsenal said, Beast-boy and Blue Beetle glared.

"She wasn't a traitor, stop talking like you knew her." Beast-boy growled, Arsenal huffed.

"Last time I checked going against orders and attacking your own Team members counts as treason." He said back.

"Enough both of you!" Barbra shouted, "Arsenal I don't want to have to repeat my previous statement about classified information. You're not to be going through those files."

"Too late for that." Supergirl mumbled, "So when are we going to be filled in on this Lita person?"

"She's right, O. So far all we know about her is that she was once part of the Team and was Klarion the Witch boy's kid." Batgirl said, "When are the rest of us going to find out about this girl?"

Barbra sighed, as the computer recognized Impulse. He looked around to see the faces of those in the room.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, Barbra narrowed her eyes.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, Impulse rolled his eyes back.

"Out." He spat, "What were you all talking about?"

"Lita Bleak," Arsenal said, "Seriously thought, she killed people two years ago and turned her back on the Justice League, so why are we trusting her now?"

"Because all Lita wants is to join the two worlds in peace," Barbra said. Arsenal snorted.

"Right just like the Reach is? Heck for all we know she could be teamed up with them." he growled just as he said that Impulse was on him grabbing him by the shirt collar. The group stared.

"Impulse!" Barbra shouted, Impulse ignored her however and glared at Arsenal.

"Don't you ever compare Lita to the Reach!" he shouted, "You don't know Lita, you have no idea what she's been through with those people. She'd never side with them!"

"Impulse, calm down." Barbra shouted, as Beast-boy and Beetle tried to pry Impulse off of Arsenal. Eventually Impulse let go of Arsenal and took a step back.

"If you knew anything about those files you read you'd know Lita would never side with the Reach." He spat.

"Then why don't you enlighten us on her?" Arsenal growled.

"Enough, Arsenal, the information on Lita Bleak is available only to senior members of the Team." Barbra said.

"Barbra the less we know about this the less we can do. Why won't you tell us?" Robin asked, he had remained silent for the majority of the time.

"It's none of our places to disclose the information on Lita Bleak," Barbra said, "So just drop it all of you."

"Lita was abducted by the Reach two years ago." Impulse blurted, Barbra face palmed, so much for classified.

"Impulse…" Beast-boy warned. Impulse scowled.

"I'm tired of this guy insulting Lita, screw classification!" He shouted, "Lita Bleak was a member of the team who was kidnapped from her home by the Reach, she went through horrible things there! You think you're experience was bad because you lost an arm? Lita lost much more than that!"

**Two years ago**

Impulse ripped through the corridors of the Reach's ship, he was desperate to find Lita before they did anything to her. So far, however, he couldn't find one trace of her. Even with Lita's familiar Hatter who could always sense Lita's magical aura.

"This way!" The scared black cat shouted to Impulse as she took a turn, Impulse followed. Suddenly Hatter skidded to a halt in front of a door.

"What? What's wrong? Hatter?" He questioned, the Hatter began to shake.

"She's in extreme pain," She said, "I can feel it, so intense and never ending."

Impulse glared and vibrated his molecules as he fazed through the door, what he saw was Lita in a pod screaming in pain as the Reach's scientists were prodding and poking away at her with their strange machines. One scientist looked to the other and began to speak, something about removing her from the pod—or so Impulse deduced since the other removed her and placed her in some sort of bubble. Impulse glared and ran after the two Reach scientists knocking one to the side as the other stared in confusion, the same scientist pressed a button on the controls.

Soon Impulse heard Lita screaming once again. He turned to the other scientist and ran at him kicking him in the head and knocking him out cold. He then went to the controls after a second of deciding he had no idea what anything did he decided to just break through the container that held Lita. The machine turned off and Lita fell limp in his arms.

"Lita? Lita!" He shouted, Lita's eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Hatter silently walked up to the duo as Impulse held Lita in his arms.

"I…I can't feel her aura…"

…**review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Last chapter Impulse decided to tell Arsenal and the others about Lita's past encounter with the Reach, and it wasn't pleasant. Poor girl. Anyhow I'm not that big a fan of Arsenal I love his voice actor though, CRISPIN FREEMAN FTW! But I digress, what will the little weapon's master say to that? We'll find out. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The team was silent as Impulse finished his story about Lita and the Reach. Barbra looked down at her lap at remembering that mission. Lita had been tortured all for the name of research for the Reach. Arsenal huffed.

"If she died why is she here now?" he growled.

"Lita Bleak is a very different type of being, she has had more than one life," Barbra explained.

"Despite being able to die and live again she still fears death, so before you go off saying that her dyeing was no big deal, think about that." Impulse growled, Arsenal was silent. "That's what I thought."

"I can see why she would hate the Reach, but why the League? I mean according to Arsenal she did some pretty bad stuff," Batgirl said.

"There's no denying that, she hurt people, both intentional and unintentionally." Beast-boy said, "But that's a story for a different day."

"He's right," Barbra said, "Right now you have a mission."

~0~

"Lita Bleak, it's great to have you on our side," The Mayor said, Lita and her two followers; Ashton and Molly, nodded.

"I agree, however, Mr. Mayor, you should know that not all of the people of Limbo Town agree with this." Lita explained, "That aside my people and I will do our best to keep the rats out."

"And my people will do the same," the Mayor said, "I can understand both sides not wanting this to work."

"As long as we are at an agreement I believe we will no problems in protecting this soon-to-be coexistence." Lita said with a sweet smile. The Mayor nodded.

"In the meantime I would like to introduce you to a few of earth's associates." He said, behind Lita, Molly and Ashton looked to each other in silence.

"I would be honored." Lita said sweetly, the Mayor smiled and pressed a button on his desk and told his secretary to set up a meeting with several other members which included; They mayors of other cities, Queen Bee of Bialia, lex luthor, and The Reach. Lita tensed at the mentioning of the Reach, however like a good little politician she gave the Mayor a look.

"The, Reach?" She questioned, "I cannot say that I am familiar with this organization."

"Ah, of course. The Reach has been earth's ally for quite some time." The Mayor said, "They work with Lex Corp, and other philanthropists of Earth."

"I see.." Lita said aloud then was silent for a moment.

"Are these Reach people of the Blue Rafters as well?" Ashton asked behind Lita.

"Forgive the sudden outburst, Ashton has never been to this world, he is ever the curious one." Lita said, Molly sighed and gave Ashton a look.

"You will get the chance to meet them tomorrow, if you're able." The Mayor said, "I understand that you are quit ill Miss Bleak."

"Oh, I believe I may have the energy to survive a small meeting with the Blue Rafter's finest." Lita said.

'_Finest? Lita Lovely we can understand you not wanting to disclose the information about those low lives but must you go to such lows as to call them finest?'_ Cherie growled in Lita's head, Lita shook her head mentally.

'_If it keeps me alive, and links our two worlds I will do what I must.'_ She said, Hatter growled.

'_Except join the Justice League.'_ She said. Lita was quiet.

"Also, Miss Bleak, you are aware of earth's heroes, correct? According to yourself you should have been around long enough to know of them." The Mayor asked shaking Lita from her conversation with her cats.

"I am aware of them yes," She said then smiled, "Being related to a Lord of Chaos I have dealt with them in the past."

"Right, we may have had some friction but, I believe it would be wise for you to take one in under your campaign, there are still those who respect the Leaguers." The Mayor said. In Lita's mind Hatter snickered.

'_Oh isn't that just funny.'_ She said. Lita growled inwardly, '_You refuse to side with them, begrudgingly take up one of their Team members—who mind you is your ex—and now you'll be forced to stay with them for a time.'_

_ 'I agree that is a tad ironic Lita Lovely.'_ Cherie mewed.

"I shall take your advice on that, my people and I wish only to be an ally." Lita said, "Is there a specific member you had in mind?"

"Not as of yet, but we shall in due time, if you don't mind being patient." Mayor said, Lita nodded.

"I've learned over the years in political maters it pays to be patient." She said with a slight laugh.  
"Now if you will excuse me, I have matters of another sort to attend to."

"Of course." The Mayor said, as Lita and her group stood and left the Mayor's office. Once out of ear shot from any humans Molly sighed.

"Man these people are stuffy, political nonsense is what that is," she spat, "Make me look good Miss Bleak by teaming up with the worst humans and meta-humans on the planet, Miss Bleak."

"That is enough Molly," Lita said, waving her hand in the air as a vortex of blue and purple appeared. "You two will go back to the hotel, is that clear?"

The two witches nodded then Ashton gave Lita a look.

"What about you?" he asked, Lita paused for a moment.

"I have a few places to visit, and a few people to see." She said, "I won't be long."

Molly narrowed her eyes as a small grin crept across her face, as if knowing who and where Lita was going. Lita frowned.

"What is that look?" She asked, Molly shrugged.

"Oh nothing, you're going to visit _him_ aren't you? Feel reminiscent in returning to your home town?" she asked, "or maybe it's just old age?"

"I highly doubt any of that, and once more I am only four years older than you both." Lita said, "Now off you both go."

"Him? Him who?" Ashton asked, Molly sighed and pushed him through the portal.

"I'll tell you later Ash now come on." She said, Ashton frowned, not at all liking being called 'Ash.'

When the duo were gone Lita sighed and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. She was developing a headache from those two. Soon she felt two sets of paws on her shoulders.

"Are you well Lita Lovely?" Cherie mewed nuzzling Lita's cheek, Hatter nuzzled against her cheek as well.

"Just a head ache, between those two and keeping my emotions in check, I think I may really be developing a slight fever." Lita said, Hatter meowed.

"Poor kitten, now tell me are you really going to visit him after these years?" she asked.

"My father and I haven't spoken in two years, I will not be the first to break that silence." Lita growled, "No, I'm going to visit my other parent, the one I never truly got to know."

Having said that Lita opened another portal, and stepped through.

**One Year Ago**

"You must focus, find your center." Raven's voice said her monotone and wise voice cutting through the darkness of the room.

"Miss Raven," Lita mumbled,

"Rachel, you know my identity so there's no reason for you to use my hero name." Raven said, Lita nodded.

"Miss Rachel, I must thank you and apologize again. I know you and Nightwing have a special bond, and I know it wasn't easy for you to accept my request." She said. Raven sighed.

"Focus Lita, if you don't you will never learn to control these powers that you now hold." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Lita said, then took a deep breath and began to chant along with Raven.

"Azorath, Metrion, Zinthos."

**Today**

"Hello mother," Lita said softly standing in front of Raven Blu, her mother's, grave, "It's been some time. Well two years I suppose, I apologize. I've been quite busy these few years. So much has happened."

Cherie and Hatter jumped from Lita's shoulders and to the ground Cherie stared somberly at the headstone that read, 'Raven Blu; Dark Beloved, and loving mother.' Hatter looked to her fellow feline and placed her tail upon his comfortingly. Then noticed the blue rose, changed by magic, resting atop the grave.

"Klarion has been here." She said. Lita nodded.

"I know, he always visited mother it was one of the few reasons he left the house, it probably still is." She said with a stoic expression.

"I wonder if Abra Kadabra has been here as well." Cherie said then looked up to Lita, "Remember how you used to be so close to that man."

"That was a different life Cherie Curie." Lita said.

"I see your patterns haven't changed," A familiar voice said, Lita scowled as her hands involuntarily ignited with a blue flame.

"Nightwing, why does it not surprise me that you would be watching my mother's grave?" She hissed, Nightwing came out from the shadows and narrowed his eyes.

"You've been gone for two years, do you have any idea what that has done to Zatanna?" he asked. Lita stood still, her back toward her former leader however a low growl could be heard bubbling in her throat.

"After what you and yours tried to do to me, I don't very much care. Aunt Zatanna can rot alongside you as far I am concerned." She growled.

"You brought those punishments upon yourself Lolita," Nightwing said, "Don't go blaming the League for that."

"Do not provoke me into fighting, I will not have my mother's only memorial desecrated by you not knowing when to let the cat bite your tongue." Lita growled, looking over her shoulder at the older hero. Nightwing scowled, "So does she know? Aunt Zatanna, has she seen the news lately?"

"She has, and she's worried about you Lita." He said, Lita snorted.

"She and the rest of you lost the right to worry about me when you tried to seal away my magic." She said.

"You were attacking members of the team Lita, what was the League supposed to do?!" Nightwing shouted, Lita spun around and glared at Nightwing.

"I attacked one member of the Team, and that was because he was a member of the Reach!" She screamed, behind her Hatter and Cherie hissed as a swirl of blue and purple flames erupted beneath Lita's feet in a perfect circle. Lita calmed herself.

"You make me angry," She grumbled then turned around, "I'm going home."

"This isn't over Lita, you know eventually you will have to speak with the League about your peace campaign." Nightwing said, Lita hissed.

"I do, and I have." She growled then opened a portal and stepped through, leaving Nightwing to wonder what she was talking about.

When Lita arrived back in the hotel she collapsed on her bed and groaned, her familiars meowed as they curled next to her.

"That was emotionally exhausting," Lita groaned, "Nightwing is still as arrogant as ever, too much like his mentor Batman."

"Rest now Lita, you will feel better in the morning." Hatter mewed, suddenly the door to Lita's room burst open. Lita let out a low growl as she glared at the person who dared enter without her consent.

"Hey Li!" Bart shouted then noticed her on the bed, "Are you alright?"

Lita narrowed her eyes and sat up.

"No I am not, suppressing emotions and controlling my powers has become quite the chore to the point I become ill." She hissed, Bart frowned, "And since when did I give you permission to call me Li again?"

"Lita, it's just…"Bart trailed off, he then sighed, "Sorry."

"Keep in mind Bart Allen you lost the right to act as though we are friends years ago." Lita hissed.

"Lita what happened wasn't my fault," Bart began, Lita growled.

"No, but you did nothing as far as defend me that day." She said, Bart looked to her with a sad look.

"Lita, you gave me no choice, you killed Jason Blood. A human being." He said, Lita bit her lip.

"What I did was avenge my mother, what you did was abandon me when I needed you most." She said turning her back to him.

"Lita…"

"Where are Ashton and Molly?" Lita asked abruptly changing the subject.

"About that, why are you and Molly Snobgrass together?" Bart asked, Lita scowled.

"Molly and I? Together? Hardly, much like many in Limbo Town she wants to live here in the Blue Rafters." She said, crossing her arms, "Since she and I have a shared goal I decided to let her join my crusade for peace."

"Do you really trust her?" Bart asked.

"I do, for now." She said, "Now where are they?"

"She took him to the video arcade. I know you've not been here in a while but denying the kid some fun?" Bart asked.

"Video games rot your brain." Lita said, Bart frowned.

"I can remember you having a lot of fun at one." He said.

"That was a different life, this is a new one. Thanks to the Reach." She said, "Speaking of, I am being forced to meet with their ambassador tomorrow. If I am able."

"Wait you're not really going to go are you?" Bart asked, slightly panicked. "Are you? After what they…did…"

"For the sake of diplomacy, I will do what I must for my people." Lita said, "Now Leave, there is much for me to do."

"I won't let you go in there alone," Bart said grabbing Lita by the arm Lita glared, "I let them kill you once, I won't lose you again!"

Lita's eyes went wide for a moment, as if surprised by Bart's statement. There was a long silence between the two before Lita glared and pushed Bart away from her with a spell.

"Get out!" she shouted, pushing him out of the room and slamming the door on him. Hatter and Cherie meowed as Lita then spun around grabbed hold of her chest as she felt her heart beat speed up and she felt herself blush.

**Is someone falling back in love? Maybe! we'll find out now wont we? 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! HAhaha!' REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Last chapter Lita helped set up a meeting between her, the mayors of the surrounding cities, Lex Luthor, and the Reach. Impulse of course found out about it, and refusing to let her go alone, claiming he lost Lita once and wasn't planning on doing it again. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Welcome, Lita Bleak, Lex Luthor and members of the Reach." The Mayor of Gotham said, Lita sat with her familiars at a large table that was surrounded by the Mayor from Star City, Metropolis' Mayor, Gotham City's Mayor, Lex Luthor, and The Reach's ambassador. Most of which excited to see the strange woman with a mission for peace, two of which were her enemies, and a threat to be wary around.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Lita said, looking over those in the room. the many eyes stared back at her, the Reach's ambassador taking a particular interest in her appearance at the meeting. This of course made Lita feel extremely threatened. Hatter and Cherie meowed.

'_I do not like the way he is looking at you Lita Lovely_.' Cherie mewed staring back at the alien.

'_It does not matter, even if he does remember he wouldn't dare call me out on it among so many people.'_ Lita thought. Hatter meowed agreeing with her master.

"Is everything alright Miss Bleak?" Ambassador asked, Lita smiled and nodded.

"Oh excuse me, I forget humans are not used to the bond between a witch and their familiars." She said, "No disrespect, but my familiars are not comfortable with you are looking at me, ambassador."

As if on cue Hatter and Cherie growled at the ambassador, making him frown.

"Forgive me, it is just you seem awfully familiar to me." He said, Lita gave him a kind look.

"I believe I have what you would say, 'one of those faces?'" she said questioning her own comment.

"Shall we begin already?" Luthor asked, the others nodded.

~0~

Back in Lita's hotel room Bart paced the floor, he didn't like that Lita was going in that meeting alone. Even if Cherie and Hatter were with her, who knows what Lita would be going through seeing the Reach.

"Dang it!" He swore punching the wall next to him. "I hate the fact that I still can't do anything to protect her!"

"Touchy," A voice said next to him, Bart looked over to see the boy that Lita referred to as Ashton. He looked at Bart out of the corner of his eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bart growled.

"If you wanted to protect her, why aren't you there with her?" Ashton asked. Bart glared at the boy.

"Because she refuses to let me near her, don't talk about mine and hers situation like you know anything about it." He growled. Ashton's dog Ghost growled.

"Ghost doesn't like the tone you're taking with me, better watch yourself Leaguer." He said.

"I'm not a leaguer." Bart said.

"Down boys," Molly cooed walking in on the two boys. "Don't want a national incident on our hands now do we?"

Ashton rolled his eyes and walked off, his familiar walking close behind him. Molly scowled, then smiled to Bart and smiled.

"Don't mind him, he's just on a mission." She said, placing one hand on her hip while the other held her snake Precious.

"Yeah, he's a real peace maker." Bart said sarcastically. Molly frowned.

"Huh? Him? You've got the wrong idea hun. Ashton Mosgrave isn't here for the same reason we are." She said, Bart gave her a look of confusion. Molly nodded.

"He's here on behalf of the Witch's counsel." She explained, "Basically he's here to make sure Lita Bleak fails, and burns. Literally."

"What do you mean by that?" Bart asked.

"Lita, being of human origin, isn't very well liked amongst the Counsel. They hate anything human since the none-witch trials way back. Much like the Witch trial in Salem, only for humans." Molly said, "They managed to indulge Lita when she came to them with this request, after all she is still the daughter of Klarion Bleak, Lord of Chaos, and all around well respected man in Limbo Town."

"They humored her request under one condition; if she fails they burn her at the stake for her crimes for being a none-witch." She then said with a dark tone. Bart looked back in the direction Ashton walked off in. "Ashton doesn't want Lita to succeed. He wants her to burn."

~0~

After the meeting Lita held her head. Her anger was overflowing, just seeing a member of the Reach in the same room made Lita's body burn with hatred. Hatter and Cherie stood on the large meeting table and mewed.

"You poor thing, Lita Lovely, promise me you will rest when you get back darling?" Cherie mewed. Lita nodded.

"I will attempt, however I think some meditation would do me more good than rest." She said, her hand moving to the medallion that matched the one Rachel Roth aka Raven—her mentor—wore. Hatter meowed, when suddenly the door opened up again, revealing the Reach's ambassador. Lita froze.

"Are you well Miss Bleak?" He asked, Lita cleared her throat to keep the growl that bubbled from being heard she then turned.

"All is well, just a slight headache ambassador." She said, the ambassador frowned.

"There is something about you I cannot place, you seem quite familiar." He said.

"That is quite impossible, I left the Blue Rafters long before you came here." Lita said calmly, behind her Cherie and Hatter growled.

"You are not fooling anyone Miss Bleak, I am aware of where I've seen you." Ambassador said darkly. Lita's smile slipped.

"You are the witch-girl we captured two years ago. I see you're still around after you and the League destroyed our research ship." He said, Lita let out a low growl.

"So what now? Are you going to tell the people of this world that I destroyed one of yours?" She asked, "If you do believe me I'll bring you right down with me, and I believe that you'll lose much more than I will."

There was a long silence as the two glared at each other. Lita then stood up straight and walked past the Ambassador.

"I look forward to seeing you in the future. Ambassador." She said and walked off her cats walking not far behind her. The Reach's ambassador glared, and brought up the Scientist.

"We have a problem that needs dealt with."

~0~

"Miss Bleak, I would like to introduce you to the person we usually speak to in regards to the League." The Mayor said, Lita nodded kindly to Captain Atom. He nodded back.

"Though I realize that this is not an intergalactic treaty, I look forward to working with you, Captain Atom." Lita said happily. Though inside annoyance bubbled over, dealing with the League the day after the meeting with the Reach and Lex Luthor was starting to bother her.

"As does the League, Miss Bleak." Atom said, playing his part equally as well. Even though the history between the League and Lita was strained and tainted by blood.

"I understand you wish to have someone from your League to stay with me?" Lita asked, "Might I make a request?"

"Feel free."

"The member named Impulse, I have met him before and my familiars believe he can be trusted with this task." She said, "If that is alright."

Captain Atom studied Lita as if she had some sort of ulterior motive—which would not be totally untrue. Lita had a problem with the League the entire league, there were no exceptions. However she requested Impulse because they knew each other and Cherie and Hatter said it would be wise to have him around.

"I don't see much problem, I will have him meet with you tomorrow." Atom said, Lita nodded.

"Splendid." She said, then felt a sharp pain in her head. She groaned, "Please forgive me but I am not up to speaking much longer. Excuse me."

Atom and the Mayor nodded, and Lita left the room. When she was out of eyesight anyone who could see her she opened a portal and went home.

When she arrived she saw Bart and Molly speaking with each other, she huffed and walked by them.

"A small heads up, Bart Allen, your boss Captain Atom will be having you meet with me tomorrow." She said lying down on her bed. Bart looked to her.

"Why didn't you just say I was already here?" He asked, Lita looked up at him.

"It was not of any real importance, he probably already knows, after all he only acted as though he did not know me." She said, then rolled over. "Now be gone. I want to sleep."

Bart frowned, "I'm not going anywhere." Lita sat up and glared at him, then growled and laid back down.

"Fine do as you wish, but leave me _alone_." She said in a warning tone. Molly then pushed Bart out of the room.

"Let's go boy, Lita needs sleep. She gets a headache dealing with these political types." She said, Bart sighed and left with her.

Sometime later he came back to the room, he wanted to check on her and make sure she was doing well. Since Molly informed him that she slept more often after meeting with the mayor and the rest. When he entered the room he head the low mewing of Cherie and Hatter they slept in a slight ying and yang position they looked up at him.

"I just wanted to check on her." He whispered putting his hands up in defense. The two laid back down but watched him carefully as he made his way to Lita's bed side. Lita slept much like her cats did curled up and cuddling close to the duo. Next to her on the bed stand was a red stone set in gold it was surrounded with the black ribbon that she usually wore around her neck. He went to pick it up and looked it over in his hand. It looked a lot like the one she wore when she was with the team, the only difference was it was round instead of the tear drop shape it normally held it also wasn't set in silver anymore.

He looked at the stone closer it was also much darker than the stone Klarion used to always find her. It was more of a deep dark blood red, whereas the last stone was bright crimson. Suddenly there was a bright flash that blinded Bart he let out a pained howl as he then opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in Lita's hotel room.

"What the? Where am I?"

**Where is he indeed. Haha I hope this chapter didn't bore you guys. It was more filler leading up to this point here. You'll see why Lita always sleeps after her meeting in the next chapter. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Last chapter Bart Allen—Impulse—went to check on Lita while she slept. While doing so he found a new stone that she was using as a ribbon charm. Now he's in some strange world he's unfamiliar with. How did he get there? Where is he? Will he ever escape? Well you're about to find out! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Where am I?" Bart asked, somehow he was transported into a world of darkness—or more rather dusk. Everything was desolate, there were trees in the area however they had little to no foliage and it was as if someone were watching him. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Ok, this place is major mode, how the heck did I get here?" He questioned, he looked around to see if anyone was nearby however it seems as though he was the only one there. "Creepy, guess that stone can teleport. Better get out of here and back to Lita hotel room."

He took off at a dead sprint however he soon collided with a tree that seemed to come out of nowhere. He groaned.

"Ow…that hurt." He moaned rubbing his face that hit the tree. Above him he heard giggling.

"Wow, nice wipe out dude. Heehee." The familiar voice said above him. Bart looked up to see—to his surprise—Lita. However this Lita was different, this one was wearing a bright pink frilly skirt, with an equally frilly and pink shirt with a purple ribbon around her neck. Bart scowled as Lita landed on the ground beside him.

"Lita?" He questioned, Lita giggled.

"That's my name don't wear it out Barty!" She said smiling happily.

"Barty?" Bart repeated giving Lita a strange look. "Are you ok Lita?"

"Well of course I am silly!" Lita shouted. "Say why are you here anyway?"

"Uhm sort of an accident, do you know the way out?" Bart asked, Lita giggled and flew up in the air.

"Way out? You could always try the forbidden door." She said, "But it's dangerous."

"I'm not worried about that I just want to get out of here." Bart said as he watched Lita do a backstroke in the air.

"If you say so!" She said then hovered in the air and pointed South, "It's that way, but I'm warning you it's dangerous. You might die."

"Noted, hey Lita, what's going on?" Bart asked, Lita paused and shrugged.

"Iunno." She said, "Hey race you there!"

"Hey wait!" Bart shouted however Lita disappeared into a pink cloud of smoke. Bart stared.

"What the heck? What just happened?" he mumbled, then shook his head and went on walking. That was weird even before all this crazy stuff happened Lita was _never_ that happy. He sighed and then started heading south.

After what seemed like hours of running Bart stopped and sighed, the place all looked the same he almost didn't know if he was getting anywhere.

"This place is endless, it's like I'm not going anywhere, am I even going in the right direction anymore?" he mused to himself, "And where's Lita?"

"Lita! Hey Lita where'd you go?" he shouted, as he began walking again, "Lita! Lita where are you?"

He kept walking and shouting out for Lita until he heard a groan from behind him. He turned and once again found Lita, this time she was clad in pale blue pajama shorts and loose shirt.

"Must you be so loud?" She yawned narrowing her eyes at him, "What do you want?"

"What were you doing?" Bart asked Lita sighed.

"I _was_ napping." She grumbled, "But now that's over with, how can I help _you_?"

Bart stared, Lita was acting different…again, now she was grouchy—not unlike the Lita of today but still strange. She was grouchy in a lack of sleep kind of way and seemed down right lazy.

"Well?" she growled. Bart frowned.

"Uhm you mentioned something about a forbidden door." He said, Lita huffed.

"Oh and I suppose you're going to want me to show you the way?" She hissed, "Fine whatever, but I'm only takin you half way."

"Uhm sure." Bart said, "Listen Lita can we talk?"

"No." she growled, walking ahead of him. Bart scowled and walked to catch up with her.

"Lita, I have to talk to you! What's going on? Where am I? What's going on, and…are you in danger?" he grilled walking with Lita who scowled.

"Don't know, don't care, and the only person who's in danger is you for going to the forbidden door." She said, "There's a reason we call it forbidden."

"We?" Bart repeated, "Who's we?"

Lita huffed and flew above him, and looked down.

"Stop talking! I can't even daydream with your loud voice!" She growled holding her head as she flew over him, "Keep up and keep quiet!"

Bart stared up at her. What the heck was going on? Why was Lita so moody all of a sudden? Fact how the heck was she even here? Did the portal or whatever send her here too? And if so was this place having some effect on her? He wanted to ask, but didn't want to upset her any more than she already was. There was another thing that Bart found odd; where was Cherie and Hatter?

"Lita what is this forbidden door anyway?" He shouted after several hours of silence. Lita looked down at him.

"A place I don't plan on going near, I'm only taking you so far, you're on your own after that, and I'm going back to my nap." She said, as they came to a large maze-like structure, she landed on the ground next to Bart and yawned.

"Go through that Maze and you'll find the forbidden door." She said, "If you make it that far."

"Wait what?" Bart asked turning to Lita only to be met with the vast dusk emptiness. He let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh, what the heck?"

Bart then looked up at the maze structure. It was large, huge! No way of getting over it, and no way to run around it—much to his dismay—so the only option he had was to go through it.

"What a pain, and what was that about making it through?" He asked himself then shook his head, it didn't matter this was his way out and he would have to take it. So against his better judgment he went through, the moment he stepped through however, the entrance sealed itself. Bart looked over his shoulder and stared.

"Oh that is not good." He mumbled, then scowled looking ahead, he had three ways of going; left, right, or down the middle. He sighed and closed his eyes, he then spun around for a moment when he stopped he was facing the left path.

"Left it is then," He said walking ahead down the path on the left. As he walked he couldn't help but feel as though someone was following him, he turned to look behind him on several occasions however there was nothing there. He then heard a 'cawing' sound above him, he looked up to see a black bird fly over head.

"Huh, so there are things living here besides whatever's causing Lita to act all…strange." He said, then heard a loud roar ahead of him. He looked to see a large red eyed monstrous panther growling at him.

"And something tells me that he's not gonna want a bowl of milk." He said, then took off at a run to backtrack however he slammed into another wall. "Where the heck did that come from?!"

He looked behind him and saw the panther launch itself at him, only to be attacked by another black panther this one with glowing green eyes. Bart stared, then felt something tap on his shoulder he looked over to see a pale man with white hair that had two black streaks over his eyes.

"Cherie?" Bart asked recognizing the familiar's human form, Cherie nodded.

"Then that's..?"

"That is Hatter, yes." Cherie confirmed, as Hatter fought off the monster cat. At the moment they were at a stalemate, Hatter and the monster growling and keeping the other's fangs far enough that neither of them could bite down.

"You are not welcome here!" Hatter said in a deep growling tone. "BEGONE!"

With that she pushed the monster off of her and sent it flying in the other direction it landed on the ground with such force the stone cracked under it. It then looked up and growled at Hatter who roared back, the monster then stood and ran off further into the maze. Hatter snorted then turned to Bart and growled, her green eyes piercing through his. She then also turned into her human; a thin woman with tanned skin, ebony hair and piercing green eyes. It seemed that in no matter what form she took she always had that scar over her left eye.

"What are you doing here?!" she growled, "Did you not listen when we told you to stay out?!"

"Huh?" Bart questioned, Hatter glared.

"Hatter, let us not forget that Bart Allen is not like Lita and cannot communicate with cats." Cherie mewed, Hatter huffed. "I told you to use your human voice."

"I forgot ok?!" Hatter growled, "Anyway you shouldn't be in here, you have no idea how dangerous this place is right now!"

"What are you talking about? Where am I?" Bart shouted, the cat duo sighed.

"You're inside Lita Lovely's mind Bart Allen." Cherie said, Bart stared there was no way he could believe that. Hatter let out a growl.

"That red stone you picked up, it was given to Lita to control her emotions. It's a portal into Lita's psyche," she growled, "Not a toy!"

"In case you haven't noticed she hasn't been able to keep her powers in check while emotional." Cherie mewed, "The woman who gave it to her, said that her newly found powers were triggered by emotions, anger of course being one of the most fierce."

"So naturally she'd want to keep that power suppressed, especially since she's not a political figure for Witch-world." Hatter hissed, "We tried to tell you not to touch the stone and what do you do? You pick it up and start fiddling with it! Fiddling with magic, it's no wonder the Gods hate mortals!"

"Calm yourself Hatter," Cherie cooed, "Anyhow her last meeting with the Reach's ambassador caused a great deal of anger, normally she would meditate and disperse of the anger, however she was not able to do this today."

"So then, those others the pink one and the blue one, they were all Lita?" Bart asked, the duo nodded.

"Yes, you met happiness, and sloth." Cherie said, "The more darker emotions haven't detected you yet…"

"Thanks to us." Hatter interrupted, Cherie nodded.

"As I said you haven't been seen by any of the darker emotions," He went on, "And believe you me, you do not want to meet—"

Suddenly the maze around them shattered as the earth beneath them began to quake, Cherie and Hatter looked back as a loud roar ripped the silence and a door appeared, along with a large black panther with four growing red eyes.

"…Anger." Cherie finished. Hatter growled, "Hatter it's an extension of you and Lita can't you talk to it?"

"I haven't been able to do any kind of damage since we left Limbo Town," She hissed, then opened a portal and looked to Bart, "Bart get out of here, if you die in here you'll be stuck in Lita's mind forever!"

"But what about Lita? What is that thing?" Bart shouted.

"It's Lita's anger, ever since the Reach's ambassador met in private with Lita today, she hasn't been able to suppress 'Dark Lita.' She's been like this all day." Hatter growled, "Now get outta here!"

"I won't leave, what if that thing hurts Lita?" Bart shouted, Hatter and Cherie looked to each other and then to him.

"You want to save our dear Lita?" Cherie asked, moving Bart to the side. Bart nodded then felt a sudden push, "Then protect her! Protect Lolita from herself!"

There was another bright flash and Bart suddenly found himself lying on the floor of Lita's room. He sat up and looked to Lita as she rolled over in her sleep. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up, coming face to face with Bart. She let then let out a horrible cat-like hiss.

"You were in my head?!"

**Poor Bart, he's in serious trouble now, let's hope he can charm his way out of this situation. After all Lita has always been swayed by his charms, right? Right? Haha anyhow I ripped this chapter off of the Teen Titan episode Nevermore. The episode where BB and Cyborg get sucked into Raven's head through a mirror? Only this time the mirror was Lita's medallion. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REIVEW!—please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Last chapter Impulse took a little trip into Lita's mind. Yeah I totally ripped that off Teen Titans, but hey I liked it. Yaknow? Anyway now he's out and Lita's awake and ticked off. Yaknow I hate the fact that I can't curse, cause 'ticked off' just doesn't have the same effect as it's counterpart. Yaknow? Anyway I'm babbling ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Lita, it's not what you think…" Impulse said, standing up, Lita glared.

"Oh no? Cause I think you were fooling around with my ribbon clip and foolishly found yourself inside my head!" She hissed, Impulse flinched.

"Ok, it's exactly what you think, but I didn't mean to Lita, I was just checking up on you. Molly told me about how you haven't been feeling well." He said.

"Get, out!" She shouted with such power behind her voice that the lamp next to her flew off the shelf and toward the wall across the room. Impulse jumped in surprise, then looked to his ex.

"Lita please, can't we talk about this?" he asked, Lita growled.

"OUT!" she shouted, Impulse sighed and left the room leaving Lita to herself and her cats who looked up at her with disappointed looks.

"That was unfair Lolita." Cherie growled. Lita scowled and looked away.

"Humans shouldn't toy with a witch's things." She hissed. Cherie stared at his master's daughter, and said nothing and jumped off her bed and went to lie on the chair across from her. Hatter hissed.

"You're mother did, and had it not been for that, you would not be here." She scolded. Lita shut her mouth and all was silent the rest of the night.

~0~

The next morning Lita awoke and went to the front room of her hotel room, where Impulse sat with Ashton and Molly. She looked to the trio and they all looked to her.

"The League wants to meet with you." Impulse said, Lita hissed inwardly but held her composure.

"Alright then, so where is this meeting to take place?" she asked calmly, though she regretted having to make any sort of meeting with the Justice League.

"The Cave." Impulse said, Lita cocked an eyebrow, as her familiars jumped to her shoulders.

"The Cave?" Molly asked looking to Lita who said nothing. Impulse nodded.

"It's the Team's Bas of Operations, it blew up some time ago but we found a new place." He explained, "Lita's been there before. It's the same place."

"Is that so?" Lita mumbled, "Well, let us not dilly dally. Ashton, Molly stay put. I'm going itno this alone again."

"Yes Ma'am." Ashton said.

"Yeah, yeah." Molly mumbled.

~0~

Meanwhile in the cave Batgirl and Robin were sparing, Batgirl grabbed Robin by the arm and flipped him over her shoulder, he landed on the ground on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

"Oops sorry Damian." Batgirl said, Robin glared up at him.

"Stephanie you have to call me Robin, just because you don't care if the team knows who you are doesn't mean I don't." He said, Stephanie scowled.

"I said sorry, grouchy much?" She huffed. Robin stood and groaned.

"Sorry, Nightwing's been all uptight about this Lita person." He said, "Guess his bad mood's rubbed off on me."

'_recognized, _(I don't know Impulse's YJ code)_ Impulse.'_ The computer said, announcing Impulse's return to the Cave, Batgirl and Robin looked to him and smiled.

"Hey speedy what's—"

'_Recognized 6.6.6. Jinx.'_ The computer interrupted as Lita Bleak came into the Cave, she looked around and sighed.

"I see this place hasn't changed much." She said, then spotted the duo that stood before her. She looked at the duo, and scowled.

"You are not the Batgirl and Robin I am familiar with. Where are Barbra and Tim?" She asked, Bart gave a somber look.

"A lot has changed since you left the Team Lita." Barbra's voice said as she wheeled herself into the Main hall. Lita went wide eyed, as she stared at her former friend, on her shoulders Hatter and Cherie gasped.

"Tim Drake died a while ago." Barbra said, for a moment Lita's cold façade wavered but soon froze again.

"Well…I…Suppose I cannot expect you all to remain on this world forever…" She mumbled, Robin glared.

"Who the heck do you think you are? Coming in here without permission and insulting our fallen team mates?!" He shouted, Lita glared.

"I was invited youngling. By the justice League of all people. So I'd hold thy tongue if I were you boy." She hissed.

"Lita please," Barbra said calmly, "Let's not start a fight. You came for the Justice League right? About this treaty between humans and Witches?"

"As always Barbra you are ever the kind one." Lita said, "I am, however given the choice I wouldn't set foot in this place again."

"I understand, but Lita, you know we are still your friends." Barbra said, Lita snorted and walked past her.

"Among the Team and the Justice League I am friends with no one." She said, "Bart, show me to the Justice League."

Bart nodded and went to Lita and then proceeded to show Lita to the League's meeting. Meanwhile Stephanie walked up to Barbra.

"So that's Lolita Bleak, she's not the sweet person you described her as Barb." She said, Barbra looked up at Batgirl and shook her head.

"She wasn't always like that. She used to be gentle and caring, but ever since the Reach experimented on her, she hasn't been the same." She explained.

"So what changed?" Stephanie asked. Barbra sighed.

"I think everything changed, on the day she killed Etrigan." She said.

~0~

"Alright I've come per your request." Lita said, "And I am willing to hear what you have to say about my presence here. As that is no doubt the reason for your bringing me."

"It is." Said Superman, Lita scowled and looked over the large circular table. Wonder Woman, Superman, Captain Marvel, Hawk Woman, Plastic man, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batman, and Lita least favorite, Dr. Fate. All sat around her, all giving her looks of dislike. Then again with her history(which will be reveal soon I promise you) who wouldn't give her that look.

"I have no plans to do your world any harm. I am here for the People of Witch-world. That is all, so you may stop this ridiculous search for an ulterior motive," She said, giving Batman a look, "As I'm sure you are trying to find."

"None of us has conducted any kind of search Lita." Wonder Woman said, Lita turned around to look at the Amazonian princess.

"You may not have, however I'm sure one of you have." She said, eyeing Batman once again. "You have no reason to worry with me, I wish nothing more than to be an ally of the Blue Rafters."

"Is the Reach aware of you yet?" Batman asked, Lita glared, Cherie and Hatter hissing at him from her shoulders.

"I have met with them yes, however, they are not aware I am who I am." She said, "Why?"

"I hope you realize how dangerous this is?" Superman said, Lita crossed her arms.

"You do not know the half of it, Superman." She said, she then tensed when Dr. Fate stood and looked at her.

"You realize that ever since your arrival here more and more Witch-people have been wreaking havoc among the humans." He scolded. Lita gave a dark look at the Lord of Order, she never liked Nabu. Even before she left the Team she and Nabu never got along well. He always saw her as the daughter of a Lord of Chaos, her father Klarion's spawn. To him she might as well be the embodiment of evil herself.

"I am aware of this Nabu," she hissed, "And I, along with a small group of like-minded witches are taking care of the issue. So don't scold me on the repercussions of my actions. I am well aware—"

Lita then suddenly felt a jolt of pain shoot through her body up to her head. She gripped her head and groaned.

'_Lita you're anger, calm down deary.'_ Cherie mewed inside her head. The group of heroes stared.

"Having trouble keeping your anger suppressed, anger is indeed a dangerous power to your kind." Fate said, "Had you done as you were told, you would not have this problem."

Suddenly Lita let out a loud collective hiss towards the Lord of Order.

"I am done here. There is nothing more to discuss with the likes of you." She growled, "and I grow weary of your endless prattle Nabu."

She was then surrounded by a cloud of blue and purple smoke she disappeared with the flash of a bright light.

"That could have gone better." Plastic man said, the group scowled at him.

~0~

"Lita, you must calm down," Cherie mewed, Lita had transported herself back to her hotel room she was fuming with bottled up anger as she stepped toward her room at the back, things flew and ignited, a lamp's bulb even burst into pieces as she walked past it.

"The nerve of that man!" Lita shouted the door flying off the hinges as she stepped through the door way, "How dare he say such a thing, 'do as I was told?!' they would have cast me away, taken my very being away from me had I not left!"

"LOLITA!" Hatter shouted, Lita paused and looked to her familiars, then at the room around her.

"Oh my, what a mess." Cherie mewed. Lita fell silent.

"Once again you have lost control of your emotions and have now destroyed a hotel room." Hatter scolded. Lita sighed.

"I understand the betrayal you feel toward the Justice League, but you keep letting your emotions consume you! Have you forgotten what Rachel has told you about them?" Hatter said continuing to scold her master.

"I haven't…" Lita said.

"Then get a hold of yourself!" Hatter hissed, "If you continue this not only will that stupid Counsel win, but you will burn, and they will keep burning you until…"

Hatter trailed off when she saw the look in Lita's eyes. She didn't have to remind her what would happen if she failed. She was well aware. Her life was on the line. Hatter sighed.

"Perhaps Hatter, she should try some deep meditation." Cherie said, Hatter nodded.

"I will…" Lita said, "But there is someone I wish to visit first."

"Very well, Lita Lovely, shall we accompany you?" Cherie asked, Lita shook her head, and walked toward the door, snapping her fingers to put everything back into place.

"I do not believe I will need you two for this." She said with a slight smile, the cats mewed and watched as Lita left the room.

~0~

"What's that woman's deal? I get it she died and was reborn or whatever, but what gives her to right to say that?!" Robin asked, "'Well I suppose I can't expect you all to remain on this world forever.' That really ticks me off!"

"Calm down Robin," Barbra said, "She didn't mean it that way."

"How do you know? She's not the same person you all knew." Robin huffed, "Whatever sweet person you knew her as is gone now."

"Lita just learned that the people she once cared about were dead and paralyzed," Barbra said, "Even if she grew cold after what happened to her, I believe she meant that to be a caring."

"How? How exactly does any that tell you that she cares at all for the Team?" Robin hissed, Barbra said nothing.

"That's enough Robin," Batgirl said, "If Barbra says that about her, then I believe her. Now drop it Robin."

"I still don't see why we have to help her." Robin grumbled.

"Because, that's what we do." Batgirl said.

~0~

When Lita arrived at the park, it didn't take her very long to find the person she was looking for. She smiled and walked over.

"Uncle Abra, how are you?" she asked hugging her uncle happily. Abra smiled back, he had aged quite a bit, his hair was still long but it was now graying and his wrinkles were visible on his face. His usual attire was still the same except for one altercation, his poet's shirt was buttoned up a bit.

"Well, I'm getting older, that's never a good thing." He said, Lita giggled as the duo sat down on a bench near the pond.

"It's good to see you again Lita." He then said, placing his arm around Lita's shoulder lovingly. Lita looked to her uncle.

"It is good to see you too uncle." She said.

"You know you're father wanted to see you too." Abra said, Lita narrowed her eyes.

"I am not ready to face him yet." She said Abra sighed.

"You know he only wanted to protect you," He said, "Had he known that you would leave I don't think Klarion would have agreed to Nabu's demands."

"It doesn't matter, Uncle Abra the point is he agreed and…" Lita trailed off, "I don't want to speak about this, how are _you_?"

"I'm fine, old, but fine, and you? You've made yourself into a political figure. That can't be easy. Especially with your…condition." Abra said, Lita shook her head.

"It's trying, but I'm doing well. Thanks to the medallion Ms. Raven gave me and the deep meditation I can keep both my emotions and my powers in check." She said, "Though there are times when I'm not sure I can control them."

Abra gave Lita a look of worry, Lita then quickly backtracked.

"B-but that doesn't mean that I haven't been doing well." She said, "I'm doing well in controlling them, it's my anger I don't have a full grasp on."

"You are your father's daughter." Abra sighed, "Then again your mother also used to have a short temper."

"I know, remember?" Lita said.

"I meant when she was alive, not when the Light brought her back." Abra said, "She had a temper as well."

Lita nodded, as the two then sat in silence for the next few minutes. Finally Abra spoke again.

"So, when do you think you'll look for your father again?" he asked.

"I do not know, but no time soon." Lita responded placing her head in her hands, she let out a sigh. "Why do you keep defending him anyway? My father nearly killed you multiple times."

"Can't say I didn't deserve it, it's what happens when you make a deal with a Lord of Chaos, among other things," He said, then placed his hand on Lita's head and smiled, "However it gave me a chance to see you grow up."

"No offence uncle, but that's sounds…I believe the word is cheesy?" Lita said, Abra Kadabra chuckled at the young woman.

"Yeah I suppose it is, but it's the truth." He said, Lita snorted.

"I don't doubt that, however uncle, you make it seem like one of the old TV shows I used to watch when I was a girl." She said with a smile, Abra smiled.

"And? It made you laugh, and somehow I doubt you've done a lot of that in the past few years." He said, Lita nodded.

"It has been some time this is true, but it is not without good cause." She said, "It's to join to worlds that have lived by each other, but have never coexisted. Well it has but in secret."

"And it's a good thing you're doing Lita." Abra said, "But you must remember there are people out there that can and will help you."

"You speak of my father again don't you?" Lita asked standing, Abra nodded.

"Yes, along with myself and I'm sure I speak for a few others." He said, Lita sighed, "But I'm sure you have a lot to get to being ambassador to what was it..?"

"Witch-world Uncle Abra," She said, "And yes, I must meditate, I had a trying meeting today, but it was good seeing you again. Really."

"You too Lita," Abra said, wrapping Lita in a hug, "We'll have to do it again alright?"

"Yes." Lita said smiling back. The two then parted ways and Lita headed back to her hotel room, the place was still a slight mess and Cherie and Hatter lied curled on her bed.

"And so? How was your time away?" Hatter asked, Lita smiled.

"I missed my uncle, it was rather nice seeing him again." She said, then closed her curtains and sat cross legged on her bed.

"Meditating finally?" Cherie asked, Lita nodded.

"Yes, I feel as though despite visiting my uncle my anger is still lingering." She said then sent herself into deep meditation. Silence, darkness, and concentration; this went on for some time as Lita went into her meditation.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, Lita opened her eyes to see a large muscular white skinned man, with red dark eyes. He grinned at her as he smashed through the door to her room, on her bed Cherie and Hatter hissed, they were silenced however by the man smacking them to the side Lita gasped and stood readying herself for a fight.

"Keezy Fem, Hahn Sho Lobo Lok frag ka*." The man said, Lita hissed.

"What do you desire of me intruder?" she said calmly as her hands began to glow with power. The man growled and pressed a button on his belt.

"Gotta remember you humans don't understand Interlac," He said, "The names Lobo, and I'm the main man who's going to collect on the bounty on your head Keezy Fem."

"I do not think so," Lita hissed, "Burry sub ter—"

Lobo huffed and grabbed Lita by her jaw and hoisting her into the air, he then grinned.

"The main man's only priority is to send a good show for the locals." He said, "Too bad for me, lucky for you."

The next thing Lita knew she was slammed into a wall and everything went black.

**Oh no Lita! Haha what's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter! And yeah I decided to let the intergalactic bounty hunter in the series! (*) I actually took the time to translate his interlac language from the show. Not as hard as I thought it was going to be. pretty much all he said was, you want the translation of that google Lobo young justice and click on the interlac link. It's not much of a translation but meh I thought it was neat. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first hahaha! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Man I'll tell ya working on two fanfictions at the same time is very tiring—but at the same time sooo fun. Haha though after I finish with these two I won't be writing any more YJ fictions I'll be going back to some of my older ones that I never finished. Invader Zim, JTHM, and I think I have one for Nana—actually there's a long list best not to get into it. Haha! Anyhow Lita's in trouble—again. Let's hope Lobo didn't actually kill her. Also I want Raven Roth in YJ and I want Terra Strong as her actress! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"What happened?!" Bart shouted bursting into the hospital room where Ashton and Molly sat around Lita. She was out cold and hooked up to a heart monitor. Molly stood.

"We don't know, we were out patrolling for stray witches and when we came back the hotel was trashed, and Lita…was like that." She explained.

"Someone sent something or someone else, to kill her." Ashton said coldly, Bart glared as Ashton stared at Lita's unconscious body.

"Question is, was it a human," He asked looking to Molly and narrowed his eyes, "Or a witch."

Molly frowned, "It doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that she gets better. I'm gonna go talk to a doctor. I'll be back."

"This never would have happened if I was there to help her." Ashton mumbled, Bart scowled.

"Right like you could help." He grumbled. Ashton and his familiar Ghost looked up.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you questioning my craft human?" He asked, "I am a very competent witch-boy thank you."

"Oh I'm sure you are, I just find it hard to believe that you actually care enough to be concerned for Lita's safety." He growled. Ashton scowled.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked standing up, his familiar growling next to him.

"Oh please, I know you're just a servant for this council thing to make sure that Lita doesn't succeed in joining the two worlds." Bart growled.

"Servant for the Witch's council? I'll inform you that the council and I have never been on good terms." Ashton said back, "Lady Lita has been like an elder sister to since my own family abandoned me."

"Right," Bart said, "I know what you are, Molly told me all about you and your—"

"Molly Snobgrass?" Ashton asked frowning, "Molly has been trying to sabotage Lady Lita since she joined Lita's entourage for this. She's the one who would try to get Lita out of the way."

"What?"

~0~

Darkness, nothing but darkness. You'd think I'd be used to that by now, considering the life I have, the family I was born into. How did I get into this mess? Could I have avoided all this? *sigh* my name is Lolita Elizabethie Bleak, I was named by my mother—whom I never met—and my father gave me my middle name. My father, Klarion Bleak, is a Lord of Chaos and former member of the Light, an organization bent on forcing the world into their evolution. He met my mother a long time ago, taught her magic, they had 'passionate' love, n that's how I came to be. Except she died, killed by Etrigan the Demon, who was sent by my uncle to finally be released by my father. It's very complicated and it's also safe to say that my family is full of killers and liars.

I joined the Young justice Team when I was about thirteen or fourteen years old, as well as start school. Bart and Garfield—or better known as Beast Boy and Impulse—befriended me even after they knew of my linage, and I eventually fell in love with Bart. But all that changed, when the Reach kidnapped me.

It was two years ago, I was walking through the park. I was supposed to meet Bart to go on a date, however he was called away for a little while for a mission and it was called off. We had been dating for a little over three years, maybe more. It was so long ago I can't remember anymore. I was almost home when I felt a sudden electrocution.

The next thing I knew I was in a pod, in a room filled with other people, humans, and there were these two aliens. One whose face was covered, and another one that resembled Blue Beetle. There was talking, I couldn't understand them. I was trapped and had no way of getting away, something was blocking my powers, and with no access to my familiars, I was stuck, suddenly I was stung by a series of pricks from needles, it felt horrible like nothing I had ever experienced. I passed out, but I didn't die, for that I was thankful.

When I awoke again I couldn't move, I was weak but I could feel Hatter's presence close by, and someone else's. I think it was Bart, because what happened after I was placed into a different containment unit everything happened fast. The scientists were knocked out but not before I felt the worst pain I ever felt, then the last thing I remembered was Bart screaming my name. I guess I died again. Dying is a lot like sleeping you know? It's peaceful and sometimes you get nightmares, sometimes you get pleasant dreams. I didn't get one the last time.

When I revived I was back in the Cave, the new cave. The old one had been blown up by Aqua lad some time ago. Hatter and Cherie Curie were by my side and Bart sat—asleep—in a chair across from me. I sat up and Bart awoke, and soon I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Oh God Lita I thought I lost you for good this time." He said to me I hugged him back. He had saved me, even if it was late, he got me out of that horrible place, "I love you Lita."

As time progressed after my incident I began to notice my magic had almost quadrupled in strength, as did Nabu, he left me alone for a time being however, but it became a chore to keep it under control, and what's worse I also became paranoid. I lashed out at Blue Beetle, but who could blame me? His technology came from the Reach, and not only that but I could feel something, something evil around him.

"Lita what are you doing?" I heard Garfield shout as Wondergirl held me back from Blue. I had gone a tad feral, I glared at Blue Beetle.

"He's one of them! Can't you see? He's going to betray us! He's evil I can see it!" I growled, "He's going to betray us all! I know it!"

"Calm down Lita!" Wondergirl shouted, "Blue's our friend he'd never betray us. You know that."

"I saw him, I saw another one like him. He is not a friend!" I shouted, then suddenly stopped. I saw the hurt in Blue Beetle's eyes, and his aura. What was I doing this wasn't me.

"Lita, you have to calm down." Bart said to me, I did as he said and stopped. Wondergirl then released me and I found myself in Bart's arms again.

"He's not…he's not…" I mumbled, then felt Bart's hand run through my hair.

"It's ok Li, you're just still freaked out over what happened. It's ok you're safe now." He said calmingly. I'll never forget how tender he was during those days. After that Batman insisted I go through therapy from Black Canary. Once again I did as I was told.

"It's ok, to talk about what happened Lita." She said to me, I shook my head and was silent, "Lita, I can't help you unless you talk to me about this. You attacked one of your Team mates, your friends."

"Blue Beetle isn't my friend, he's from the…the Reach. I saw him, another person like him. His armor was black, but he was a Beetle." I mumbled, Black Canary was silent for a while then spoke to me again.

"Perhaps, Lita you should take a break from all this, go home and get some rest for a few days until you feel better." She said to me.

"No! I don't want to do that." I said standing, "If I do that my father will force me to stay home forever. I don't want that!"

As I shouted that the table between us flew to the side and smashed into the wall. I sat down and then got really quiet.

"Lita, was that you just then?" She asked me. I nodded, "How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since the Reach…" I trailed off and Canary got this look, "B-but I'm doing my best to control it. I will get control I-I just need some time. Please do not tell Nabu."

"Nothing leaves this room Lita, I promise you." She said to me, even then I knew she was lying. She wouldn't have been able to keep that kind of secret, and yet I forced myself to believe her.

I ended up doing as I was told once again and stayed home for the next few days. My father was happy, as was my Uncle. They weren't aware of what happened, though I believe my father had a feeling something bad happened. His fears were confirmed when one night I scorched my room in my sleep.

"Lita I'm going to ask you a question," He said to me the morning afterwords, "And I don't want you to lie to me alright?"

I nodded silently.

"Something bad happened to you didn't it?" he asked, he wasn't aware of the whole nine lives curse I had inherited from Hatter the first time she revived me—when I was an infant—I would keep it that way for as long as my remaining lives held out. However I answered his question with a nod.

"The Light's partner—the Reach, they captured me when I was walking home." I told him, "Black Canary and the others say I haven't been the same since then."

My father was quiet for a long time before he finally left the room. I could tell he was angry, but it wasn't at me. I think he was angry at the Light, or himself. He never did agree with my 'extracurricular activities.'

After that, I decided that I was in need of help. I removed the stone my father gave me, I didn't want him to know what I was doing. It was for the best I believed. I had found a spell on locating others with mythical auras. I decided that I would find someone who could help me control my new strengths; my father couldn't help me, and I didn't trust Nabu with anything regarding my powers. He still saw me as my father's daughter, the spawn of evil.

I had heard stories about this woman, she was never a part of the Justice League because of her demon linage. However she had powers that were similar to what I was going through myself, so I used to the location spell.

"Lita Lovely, are you sure you wish to do this?" Cherie Curie asked me, he and Hatter were both concerned for me. I nodded.

"Etacol tahw I kees, Raven!" I should point out learning to say an incantation backwards is harder than Latin. As I said the words a portal opened up and the person I was looking for was on the other side. I stepped through and found myself in Jump City. I wasn't very familiar with the area however I knew exactly where I was to go. I found myself at a small house, it took some time to work up the nerve to knock. When I did I was met by a woman with grey-ish skin and violet eyes, she wore a long blue cloak and had a chakra mark on her forehead.

"A-are you Rachel Roth of the Teen Titans? A-are you Raven?" I asked.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she hissed giving me a warning glance.

"M-my name is Lolita Bleak. I-I need your help." I said.

"Bleak? I've heard that name before. You're Klarion the Witch-boy's daughter." She said, I nodded, "Go away."

She went to slam the door in my face but I stopped her.

"Please Miss Raven I-I need your help. You're the only one who can help me with this." I begged, "I can't control my powers, and you're the only person who can help me."

"How?"

"You overcame your demon blood right? I just want to control my powers. They're out of control. I'm afraid I might hurt someone." I explained. Raven sighed.

"Alright fine, but answer me this. Did Nightwing send you?" She asked me.

"No one knows that I am here, except my familiars." I said, Cherie and Hatter introduced themselves, however since Raven wasn't familiar with Witch Familiars I had to translate.

"So the justice League and their Team don't know you're here?" She asked me.

"No one knows I'm here." I said. She nodded then opened the door farther and let me in.

"Alright but let me get one thing straight," She said, "If I'm going to help you, we'll have to keep this in secret. No one must know about this are we clear."

"Crystal." I said.

And so she trained me, meditation was the first. Learning to find my center so that I could learn to focus my powers, it was a calming experience. However after sometime I found it hard to sit still. After a many few months I had gotten to know Raven, or, Rachel Roth, and she had gotten to know me.

"My mother was named Raven you know." I said one day. "I never met her however. She died when I was a baby."

"I've heard that from somewhere. It was Etrigan wasn't it?" She asked me, I nodded.

"You really are nothing like your father." She then said.

"Not completely." I said, Rachel smirked, as I floated overhead of her as we sat on the roof of her house. It was months into my training, and I have finally found my center and now we were to work on my concentration.

"True, you do have his boredom and you do share his trademarked hair style." She said, "You also share his lack of concentration."

"I am improving though, am I not?" I asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, you are."

"You must focus, find your center." Raven's voice said her monotone and wise voice cutting through the darkness of the room.

"Miss Raven," I mumbled,

"Rachel, you know my identity so there's no reason for you to use my hero name." Raven said I nodded.

"Miss Rachel, I must thank you and apologize again. I know you and Nightwing have a special bond, and I know it wasn't easy for you to accept my request." I said. she sighed.

"Focus Lita, if you don't you will never learn to control these powers that you now hold." She said to me.

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled, then took a deep breath and began to chant along with Raven.

"Azorath, Metrion, Zinthos."

More time progressed and I had gotten very far in my training with Rachel Roth, Then something happened, something that changed everything. I don't know what compelled me to go, but somehow I found myself a Jason Blood's home. When he opened the door he frowned at me.

"Great Uncle Jason…" I mumbled, when I said that his eyes went wide with shock.

"You're Klarion's child, aren't you?" He asked me. I nodded.

"My name is Lolita, and I'm not like my father. I fight for the Justice League." I told him. He gave me a cautious stare but allowed me to enter. We talked for several hours, and then, I'm not sure what happened, but the next thing I knew I was covered in blood, Jason's Blood. I panicked, and reached for the communicator Miss Rachel had given me during our training together.

"M-Miss Racehl…" I chocked out.

'_Lita?'_ she sounded as though she was asleep, _'Do you have any idea what time it is? What's wrong?'_

"Something happened, Jason Blood….he's dead…" I shouted, "And…I think I killed him."

'_Calm down Lita, what happened?' _she asked me. I explained to her that I had no idea one moment I was speaking with him. The next he was on the ground covered in his own blood.

'_Calm down Lita, remember you're powers work around your emotions. You must remain calm.'_ Raven told me, but how could I stay calm? I had murdered someone, only, I didn't. I don't know what happened. That entire moment in time was gone from my memory, '_Don't worry Lita I'm coming to you, stay where you are.'_

However, when she arrived so had Nightwing, he had been following me the past several days. He was surprised when he saw Rachel Roth comforting me.

"Nightwing, before you say anything…" Rachel said calmly. Nightwing glared.

"She killed him Raven, I saw the whole thing." He said,I stared. How could this be? I could never kill another human being. Even now I still do not understand how Nightwing got that video feed of me.

"I'm taking her back to the Cave Raven." Nightwing demanded taking me by the arm. I remember that I was scared, I didn't know what happened and yet there Nightwing was claiming that I was in fact the murderer.

After that Nabu stated that I had lost control of my powers. He claimed that if not sealed away I might hurt even more people, his examples were of course Blue Beetle and Jason Blood. Raven had come along, since she had been training me for the better part of the year during that time she said she had every right, despite what Zatara or Nabu said.

"The girls powers must be locked away, if not she will turn the world into her own personal breed of Chaos." I heard Nabu say in his usual arrogant and booming tone. Raven glared.

"Lolita Bleak has had one moment of weakness, she doesn't even remember what happened." She defended me with everything she had. I knew however that Nabu's mind had been made up, and all he needed was permission from my father to seal the contract. He told my father that he would be placing special bracelets(The Covenant, I take NO ownership.) that would block my powers, allowing me only a fraction of what I had. If I exceeded that amount the bracelets would act as a shock collar and barrier. So not only would my powers be blocked off, but I was to be treated like some sort of dog.

And what's worse, My father agreed.

**This isn't the end of Lita's coma-tales. Haha however the next chapter will be told from the narrator's POV (poin of view) and the bracelets I ripped that off of the clarion fiction called The Covenant, and since I didn't ask for permission to use this idea I will be begging forgiveness from ****xThexWitchxGirlx I sincerely apologize for not asking before I used this. And I beg forgiveness for this miss deed—if you are reading and if you are not. Review please, NO FLAMES I BEG OF YOU! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! No flames please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Robin issue **158 strange brew**

Chapter 11

**Last Chapter Lita's in a coma thinking back on all the stuff life has thrown at her since being abducted by the Reach. So far, she's lashed out at Blue Beetle, gone to therapy, torched her bedroom, met Raven ((Rachel Roth) based on Teen Titans Raven. Not the comic book teen titans), under gone months of training, and murdered Etrigan—allegedly. Now we'll be going back to Bart and Ashton. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Why is Molly out to get rid of Lita?" Bart asked, Ashton shook his head.

"I do not know, all I know is as far as Lita has told me she is not to be trusted. You would know however, you've known Lady Lita longer than I." He said. "I do not know of your history, she refuses to speak of it. Though I'm certain, it…was a good relationship?"

"We, used to date…" Bart mumbled.

~0~

I remember feeling betrayed, Klarion Bleak, a Lord of Order, my father, agreed to something Nabu, a Lord of Order asked him to do. I remember going home that day in silence. I refused to speak to him until finally he spoke to me.

"Lita—"

"I won't do it." I interrupted him, something I rarely did as a child.

"Lita you don't understand," he told me, I glared and suddenly panicked.

"What is there to understand?" I shouted, "You want to lock me away! Just like they do, just like the Justice League wants—what Nabu wants! I can't help what happened to me! Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm trying to protect you, you killed someone." He told me, "I'm sure you didn't mean to, but you lost control, and if you're not careful you're going to hurt someone else, or yourself if something isn't done about it."

I shook my head and stared up at him.

"But you don't want to do anything about it," I said her voice breaking, "And I won't be locked away! I don't want to go back to being in solitude like I was in highschool."

"And you won't I promise Lita, but you have to do this. It's for your own good." My father said, Teekl, his familiar rested atop of his shoulders mewed.

"He's right Lita, I'm sure even your own familiars agree." He said.

"My own good? Stripping me of my powers? Taking what I was born with away from me? That's for my own good?" I shouted, "If mother were here would she have let you do this to me?"

"Don't bring your mother into this…" my father said, I knew I had crossed a boundary, but I didn't care.

"I hate you father! I hate you for what you're doing to me! I didn't kill anyone!" I screamed and stormed out of the house.

After some time I found myself in the alley, I didn't realize it at the time but now that I think about it, that area was the same place I met with Ester when I was with her, she was my girlfriend at the time, a regular human girl who moved to the US from Britain she went by Scarlet back then. She died, killed by a recreation of my mother she was created by the Light to trick my father and kidnap me.

I wondered if Ester would agree with my father, if she knew what I supposedly done. Then I thought about Bart, I decided to call him that night, and we met at the park. It was a placed I loved to be when I was a girl. I spent a lot of time there with Bart; looking back I suppose I miss those times.

It was dark by the time we met up, the moonlight reflected on the pond as Bart and I sat on one of the benches that surrounded it. He held me in his arms while I cried. I was scared, I didn't want to lose my magic, I was afraid I might lose my connection with Cherie and Hatter, and that I might not be part of the Team without them. Being a witch-girl I depended on my powers for everything.

"Bart, I don't want to lose my magic. Why would my father agree to this?" I asked him, "He's my father, he should know that I would never kill anyone."

Bart was silent for a while, and I should have known that he was debating on the thought. However even if I did know I don't think I would have been ready for what were to happen.

"Maybe…Fate is right…" He said, I pulled away from him and gave him a look of pure shock.

"What…" I mumbled, how could this be happening? First my father and now…my boyfriend? Bart's eyes shifted away from me for a moment.

"I don't think you killed him Lita, I want you to know that." He said, "But maybe…maybe you'd be better off without your magic. You could have a normal life, that's what you wanted before wasn't it?"

"I wanted a normal life that wasn't sheltered." I said, "Not a life without magic…"

"But think about it Li, you wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt, or….or…being killed." He said, I stood.

"Instead if I died I might stay dead…" I mumbled, I watched as Bart stared at me wide eyed and stood.

"Lita that's not what I meant." He said, "I just want you to be safe."

"And you think that being powerless will keep me safe? Bart Allen you are a traitor!" I shouted, "How could you agree with Nabu? He's my family's enemy, he would do anything to make sure something he believed to be evil is snuffed out. I am not evil, I am being persecuted for crimes I did not commit all over again."

"Lita I—"

"I do not wish to hear it," I told him, "I…I never want to see you again….you traitor. I won't be returning to the Team either, I quit! I refuse to continue to be persecuted by you all!"

"Wait a second Li, think about this."

"I have, for a long time. This is my decision Bart." I said as a portal opened up behind me, "Goodbye."

I still to this day don't know what went through Bart's mind that day. I never went back to the Cave, I was sure Nabu was not happy about that, however I didn't care—I still don't. My father was probably angry as well, especially I after I didn't come home. My only regret is that I didn't have time to tell my Uncle Abra goodbye. Probably for the best however, if father were to know that I spoke to him before I left he'd probably push him for answers and since he was still my father's servant he'd be obligated to answer him.

I began fighting on my own, I fought the Joker and Harley Quinn—she and I were still technically friends after I helped her and Poison Ivy escape despite the fact that I could have left them behind. I took out the Injustice league one time.

I lived on my own, sometimes Miss Raven would come to visit me and help me meditate. She was one of the few people who was glad that I ran away from the League. I still don't know why she came though, I'm sure Nightwing advised her not to, and since they were friends it amazed me that she didn't do as she was told. Even if she did defend me from Nabu, I half expected her to not show up anymore. Though I was happy that she did.

"This place, have you been here before?" Rachel asked me one day while meditating. I shook my head.

"No, however my mother did live here when she was a child." I told her, "My father used to visit this place from time to time. However he's left it in recent years. I decided to live here now."

"It's seen a lot of history." She muttered.

"I suppose yes, though I wouldn't know for sure." I told her. "But I like it here."

After a while Miss Raven left, and I was alone with my familiars Hatter and Cherie. They sat on the counter in the counter.

"I must say Lita Lovely, you are getting quit far in your training." Cherie said in his usual proper-ish tone.

"I gotta agree with Fluff," Hatter said with a chuckle, she had always called Cherie Curie Fluffy or some variation of the word. It was funny, because, he wasn't a fluffy cat. "You are getting better."

"Lita…" I heard a familiar, and unwelcome voice call to me. My father finally found me though it probably wasn't very hard for him. I remember hearing his footsteps accompanied by Teekl scolding him for allowing me to be gone so long—thus proving the thought that he knew where I was from the beginning.

"Lita, there you are." My father said coming into the kitchen, I then saw that he was not alone. He had brought along Bart as well. I glared at the two.

"This's gone on long enough Lita, it's time to go home." My father said.

"Klarion's right, you're in big trouble with the League, and Fate isn't happy either." Bart said, they were trying to convince me to come back. I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you think I will go just because you asked me to?" I asked them, "I am done doing what I am told, I've done everything you've told me and it has brought me nothing of value. Get out, before I force you out."

"Lita, this is serious, you might hurt someone else." Bart said.

"I said out!" I growled placing my arms at their level, "Ecrof meth tou of ereh!"

The spell had knocked them out of the house, I walked to the door and glared.

"Leave me alone, I do not wish to see either of you again." I hissed, and slammed the door shut. The next time I would see them it would be after I joined the Gotham City Sirens.

"You want to become a Siren?" Ivy asked me, we still had a history she, Harley and I. I nodded.

"I thought you were with Batman and his Justice chumps!" Harley said, I shook my head, as Hatter and Cherie sat on my shoulders.

"I have no connection with the Justice League or their Young heroes, nor my father." I told them.

"Awfully harsh words for a kid so young," Catwoman said walking out of the darkness, "Alright you can join, but believe me if you cross us, it'll be the last thing you do."

"Understood, Catwoman. I will do my best not to displease." I told her, my words were stern and serious, and I meant every word. I remember Cherie and Hatter warning me that no good would come of this, however at that point; I did not care.

As more time progressed I spent all my time with Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. It was a lot of fun and we began to form a bond. We were sisters, sisters in combat fighting against the crime lords and other costumed freaks of Gotham's underworld. Believe me when I say that the Justice League did NOT like that. Still makes me laugh to this day, especially when we went up against Batman after I went under a new hero name.

"I see you've found yourselves a new partner." Batman said during one of the Sirens' outings, "Hello Jinx."

"Jinx is dead Batman," I told him, I had chosen a tighter fitting darkl blue leather outfit with high heeled boots and a leather cat-shaped Domino mask, to hid more of my secret identity I had broken the spell that gave me my paled tan complexion, and returned my natural blue skin, "Has been for a while now, I'm going by Bastet* now, you know the Egyptian Cat Goddess?"

"Like the new member Batman?" Catwoman asked, "With our own Witch-girl on our side, Gotham won't be needing you anymore."

"I'd be careful if I were you Catwoman, she can't control her powers. The Justice League wanted to seal them away for a reason." Batman warned, I glared.

"I can control my powers just fine thank you." I hissed.

"Why don't cha show Batsy what you can do eh Witchy?" Harley asked of me, I grinned and wove my hand toward Batman. It was a small spell only temporary. It gave Batman wings and they took him off somewhere I didn't know at the time. I remember laughing with the girls about it, and Harley asking if I could perform a spell on Joker. A request I out right refused.

"Who'd have thought Lita Bleak, a girl who was otherwise bound by the chains of Batman and his male oriented Justice League, would end up being such a powerful alley to the Gotham City Sirens." Ivy said one day when we were at our safe house, we had just taken down the Scarecrow he was trying to use his nightmare formula to give Gotham a case of the creeps. He ended up being no match for Hatter and mine's spell of fears.

"Still I can't help think you over stepped yourself with that spell." Salina told me.

"Hatter and I have been doing that spell since I was a girl, Salina, I assure you there is nothing too dangerous about it." I told her, "Even if I don't have control on of my powers, I'm not the only one in control of that one, Hatter's my anchor."

"If you say so." Salina said.

"Who cares anyway? It was if Scarecrow does get seriously hurt it's his own fault." Harley said, "The chump's a chump!"

"Right, no reason we should have to believe old Batman. Lita's got a fine grip on her powers if you ask me." Ivy said. I smiled, however I had no idea that the next fight we would engage into, would be so dangerous.

It was a fight with the Injustice League, the Team had joined the fight too, they were backing the Sirens or the other way around depending on your point of view and somehow Impulse and I were going after Wotan.

"Ut terram absorbebit te, Wodan!" I shouted casting a spell to have him engulfed by the trees around him, however he was able to deflect my attack.

"For a girl from Witch-world you are not very good." He said mocking me. I hissed.

"Lita, be careful! If you lose control—"

"Be quiet Impulse!" I shouted then flew above Wotan and the others, "I have complete control of my power!"

As I said that I sent out a large wave of magic, I hadn't even realized that I hit everyone within the fight, including the other Sirens, with my nightmare spell.

"Lita, what have you done?" Impulse shouted, I stared. I had sent everyone into a Nightmare world, I didn't have as much control as I thought over my power. I didn't know how to break it, I panicked. So I did the only thing I knew worked when doing a spell, I disappeared in the hopes it would break on its own.

"What were you thinking!? You used a spell on your own sisters!" Catwoman shouted after the ordeal.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened. I only meant for it to hit Wotan! I swear." I said trying my best to defend myself. Harley seemed to be on my side, however Catwoman and Poison Ivy didn't see the same way as she did.

"I told you that if you went against your sisters you would regret it!" Catwoman shouted, then grabbed the whip at her side. Hatter and Cherie growled, turning into their secondary forms and went to defend me.

"I told you nothing good would come of this!" Cherie scolded. I nodded.

"Enough of that now, Lita teleport us out of here." Hatter growled, I nodded again and swiftly made our exit.

~0~

"You truly care for Lady Lita?" Ashton asked looking to Bart. He nodded and looked to Lita as she lied unconscious.

"With Lady Lita out of the picture, not only could this peace treaty deal go down, but she could be into serious trouble with the Witch's council." Ashton then said, suddenly the door to the hospital room burst open. Bart stared as Klarion stood in the door frame staring at his daughter lying once again in a hospital bed.

"Lita…"

**Yup Klarion's made his first none flashback appearance in the fiction. (*) Bastet is an Egyptian Goddess of fertility she used to be a lioness however she turned into a house cat. It's weird that I made Lita's new hero name that however she was the only cat goddess I could find. There was Isis since she's the goddess of Magic and life, but she's a scarab—I think—I didn't do enough research on it. Sorry. Well review please and see you in the next chapter! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Two episodes left on Young Justice?! This just isn't fair! I wanted at least one more Klarion episode before they stopped airing. Hm maybe if the show is popular enough they might do a third season—but then they might mess it up—but then again how can they clear up the misfit heroes and Arsenal within those last two episodes? It's sort of a loose end don't you think? *Dejected sigh*I want more Klarion Darn it! Oh well Telle est la vie. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Klarion…?" Bart mumbled, frowning, Ashton froze. He had never met a lord of Chaos before, and now here was one, the most powerful witch in Limbo Town. Klarion said nothing, just stared at his daughter lying unconscious in the hospital bed. Her skin had returned to its natural blue hue from the stress of the situation. His familiar Teekl meowed up at him from his shoulders.

"I heard that a political figure had been hospitalized," He muttered walking to his daughter's beside, "When I discovered it was Lita…"

"The doctors say she can wake up whenever she wants," Bart explained, "The problem is I don't think she really wants to."

"She lost control again…didn't she?" Klarion mumbled, "She lost control and hurt herself."

"We do not know what happened Mr. Bleak, found her this way." Ashton mumbled, Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" he asked a bit more annoyed at the boy's presence. Ashton swallowed hard.

"A-ashton sire, Ashton Bleak." He said.

~0~

I decided to leave the Blue Rafters entirely, there was nothing for me there anymore. With my father, my boyfriend, and my once sisters in combat, all out to either get rid of me or get rid of my powers I decided to just leave that realm completely. I went to Witch World, my father's home world, even if he were to go looking for me he would never find me here.

Of course being a half witch in a world where magic is dominant and the ruling power probably isn't the best thing in the world to be. However I didn't have much else to do, so once again I risked my life trying to hide.

I had been doing well so far, managing to hide my human side while mingling with the people of Limbo town. My aunt Beulah wasn't too happy about me being there, however she kept her mouth shut about my human side, probably because Hatter had given her a taste of her own medicine when she was trying to kill me in our training (see Dark Beloved). So I rarely so much of her.

Now as I was saying I was doing well until one night when I was coming home from the market, it was pouring the rain, how it could rain when there was no sky was beyond me, but I digress. I kept my cloak thatMiss Rachel had given to me,(as a goodbye gift, she had managed to find me while I was in the with the Sirens.) around myself to keep dry. As I walked home with Hatter and Cherie, I heard the sound of shouting, I stopped and looked in the direction of the yelling. I saw a married couple that I sometimes saw in the market place. They had kicked a young white haired boy and his familiar out of their house, and were shouting at him.

"Get out! get out now! You monster!" I heard the woman shout, the man next to her threw the boy and his young pup familiar into the mud.

"Please, no! I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again! Please mother!" the boy cried, I can remember the desperation in the boy's voice as he held his familiar in his arms.

"You are a monster and a heathen, be gone! Lest we send you to the council to be dealt with!" the woman cried. Again I don't know what compelled me to walk toward the ruckus in the first place, however I did exactly that.

"Excuse me," I asked, "What do you think you are doing to this poor boy?"

"Mind your own business girl." The man growled at me, I frowned.

"I shall do no such thing, what has this boy done to warrant such threats from his own parents?" I said in a growling tone, then Hatter gave me a warning growl, telling me to mind my temper.

"The boy is a demon, look at him. He is not of this world. He is not my child!" the woman shouted, I looked to the boy, who looked away ashamed. Though as far as I could tell nothing was wrong with him—aside that his hair was white, whereas the predominant hair color here was black.

"I see no such creature here." I told them, the man glared at me intensely.

"It is of no concern to you, now stand aside!" He told me.

"I think not." I said sternly, "If you wish to hurt this boy, you will have to go through me."

"Have it your way, half witch!" The man shouted and went to throw a spell. That word, 'Half witch' it had always struck a nerve with me, ever since my aunt used that word against me. I felt angry and I suppose I lost control again, I deflected the man's spell and sent it back at him.

"The arrogance of you!" I shouted, "Just because I am of half human origin I am less than you are? And this boy is less than dirt in your eye because of a minor difference!? How dare you!"

I then sent out a shock wave sending the couple back into their homes. When it was over the boy stared at me, holding his injured familiar in his arms. I suppose it was over exhaustion or plain shock, which ever it was it made the poor boy faint.

"No good can come of what you've just done." Cherie Curie warned me, I shrugged.

"You always say that."

"And I am normally right." He growled, as I took the boy home with me. I managed to bandage him up best I could, along with his familiar, though Hatter and Cherie insisted I leave them both be. They still took care of his pup however.

I left for a moment, he was still asleep, so I decided to leave for his clothes. I had washed them and they were now hanging to dry. When I came back he was awake and sitting up, I remember him staring at me as I entered the room. His eyes were a pale white color and I remember the look he gave me; confusion, fear, a bit of relief.

"Oh good you're awake, I feared I had lost for a moment." I told him setting the basket of clothes down by the bed I had placed him in. he stared silently, I remember his eyes sort of startling me at first, but they weren't evil that was for certain. I smiled to him, "Would you like something to eat? You had been sleeping for some time."

He was silent for a while, but finally he managed to mumbled a question to me, "W-where's Ghost?"

"Ghost?" I asked, "Oh you mean the little wolf pup you had, is he your familiar?"

He nodded to me silently.

"He's in the front room with my cats, he's been awake for some time." I told him, he went to stand but winced, I sighed.

"Now we'll have no more of that." I told him, "You're still week from your thrashing."

"W-where am I?" He asked me, I smiled warmly at him, I tried my best to keep him at ease but I didn't seem to be doing well.

"In my home," I told him, "My name is Lolita Bleak, you may call me Lita, and who might you be?"

"Ashton….Ashton Draaga." He told me. Yes this was the boy I had with me in the Blue Rafters. He wasn't always the way he looks now. He was shy then—still somewhat is. His parents didn't seem to see him the same way as I.

"Tell me Ashton, what did you do to warrant such torment from your family?" I asked him. He didn't answer me that, "I will be back, you're probably hungry am I right?"

I swore I could have seen his face turn a shade of purple(since their skin is blue, blue and red make purple) which in an odd sense made me smile. I left and returned with a bowl of soup and bread, Hatter and Cherie close on my heels with the boy's familiar. I remember Hatter and Cherie bickering about the dog.

"They hate you know." He said to me randomly, I looked to him with confusion, "My mother and father, they say I'm a monster."

"Why is that?" I asked him, call it a cat's curiosity, but I still wanted to know.

"I do not know, I'm different?" He told me, "My hair and eyes do not look the same as my mother and father, and my familiar was a wolf. My family have bird familiars."

"Is it so strange to have a different familiar? My aunt has a bird familiar, and my father has a cat," I told him, "Before either of them, my grandfather has a crocodile as a familiar."

"What familiar do you have…ma'am?" He asked me, I smiled, even though he was in a stranger's house he was calm, and full of curiosity himself. It made me laugh.

"I'm strangest of all, I have two familiars." I told him, Hatter and Cherie Curie mewed behind me. Despite the fact that I can communicate with the two, sometimes a cat's meow is just that. Ashton stared.

"B-but that is not possible, no witch can have two familiars…can they?" he asked.

"I'm not a full witch then again."

"You're not?"

"I am not." I told him, walking to the curtains to let in some light, "My father is of Limbo Town, and my mother was of the Blue Rafters. The white cat was her familiar."

"A human Witch?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yes, and despite that, do you think that I am evil? For the very reason that I am different?" I asked him he was silent again.

"No…you're very kind, you stopped my father from killing me." He said, "A-and you even brought me into your home, even though I am not your kin."

"And you can stay here, for as long as you like. Dear Ashton." I said to him, "You and your puppy familiar."

I will never forget the look he gave me, it was a mixture of shock and happiness. He was grateful.

"But my family…"

"I will not allow such monsters to take you away simply because you are different." I told him, "You cannot help how you were born."

After that I allowed Ashton to take my last name. He was much happier, however he was still ridiculed amongst the towns people over the color of his hair. So I offered him this much, I cast my spell that changed my complexion to that of my mother's. That of course brought the attention of the town council, it also didn't help that I did after all attack a married couple.

The memory of their hate still burns in my mind. I wasn't given a trial, in fact the moment something remotely close to a trial came up my aunt told them that I was of human origin, and that I was to be burned at the stake.

I didn't want it to happen, I tried to prevent it, I couldn't run however, that would have involved taking Ashton from the only place he ever knew. I couldn't do that to him. I knew that if died I would still resurrect still, that didn't mean I wanted to die.*sigh* I will never forget the look of sheer terror Ashton had when he saw me up there. I imagine it was a traumatic experience for him.

I'm sure it scared him more when I resurrected again. I remember coughing up the smoked from the fire. The towns people stared in surprise and fear. I smiled, and that was when the council discovered that I wasn't unable to be killed. They left me alone until they found out more about my condition. They threatened to burn me again, until I managed to come up with a plan—by then Molly had joined my party as well.

I had told the council of the world above this one, the Blue Rafters. Since that is where I came from I told them about how much of a good thing it could be to the people of Witch World if we became allies of them. Instead of hiding out in the dark where we currently were. They agreed to the terms, however they're agreement had some consequences. If I could not get the people of the Blue Rafters to agree to this treaty, I would burn until I finally died for good. As nervous as I was at the time I still agreed to the terms. And that's how I wound up here, in the Blue Rafters, attacked by this Lobo person, and now in a hospital bed. By the power of Isis I'd to anything to wake up right now!

~0~

It was much later in the night when a woman with short black hair walked into the room, Ashton and Bart were still in the room. Klarion had to go home, the duo was passed out in the room as the woman walked past. She was followed by a woman with blond hair and a red head.

"Gee, I sure hope our girl wakes up soon." The blond said, the black haired woman nodded.

"From what I read from her file, she can wake up whenever she wants." She said. The blond haired girl sighed.

"Poor kid, you shouldn't have chased her away like that back then." She said.

"I had to, she needed to learn some discipline." The black haired woman hissed, Hatter and Cherie who were on Lita's lap hissed. The black haired woman shushed the two.

"Shh, it's ok, we're friends." She said, Hatter and Cherie calmed once they recognized who the trio of women were. The red head looked at Lita's chart.

"I do feel sorry for the kid, I hope she wakes up soon." She said, then looked to the boys who were asleep on either side of Lita, "Those two don't make very good body guards."

"I don't think that's what they are, one of them is her ex. The other I'm not sure about." The black haired woman said, "Anyhow let's get out of here before they wake up."

With that the trio then left, but not before the red haired woman placed a small blue and purple flower by Lita's face.

"A rare, blue-purple Lotus, I hope she wakes up soon." She said then ran out after the blond and black haired woman. As the door shut Bart awoke and looked around, then to Lita. She still hadn't awoken. He stood and walked to her side.

"Lita, I'm so sorry. If I had been on your side to begin with, you may not even be in this mess." He mumbled, resting his head in his hands, "I'm so sorry, Lita. This is all my fault…"

~0~

More darkness, I don't like the dark. It reminds me of death, and I've been through that enough. It's quiet too. I don't like the quiet sounds, but I can hear something. It's familiar, I think it's a voice, a voice I've heard before. I think it brought me back before. It's sad, why can I not place it? Where do I know it from?

~0~

"Lita, please wake up…" Bart begged, "Please, I'm sorry. Please wake up."

Bart could feel the sting of tears threaten his eyes as he thought about Lita. How much pain she was probably in with all of this.

"If you wake up, I promise I'll protect you." He whispered, "I won't let anything else happen to you."

~0~

I kind of wish this voice would go away. I like this feeling, I don't want to wake up yet. Oh! What is that light?! It's too bright! Wait, no….it's not. It's warm, and…dull? The voice is getting louder, and more familiar…who's talking?

~0~

Bart held onto Lita's hand tightly as he silently begged for her to wake up. Suddenly Hatter's ears perked as she looked up and meowed.

"Huh?"

Bart looked over to the cat as a low groan sound came from Lita. Bart's attention immediately snapped to Lita as she began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Bart…?"

**Ok so Klarion's part wasn't a very big one in this chapter but FEAR NOT! He'll come back next chapter now that Lita's awake. On a side note, anyone else know who just randomly visited Lita while she was in her coma? It should be easy. Anyhow been very depressed tonight, sad episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If you haven't seen the show I won't spoil anything for you. sigh, not to mention there's that whole only two episodes of YJ left! THIS SUUUUCKS! Oh well see you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Last Chapter Lita has finally awaken! W00t! aw man I'm soo nervous for this weekend ! the second to last episode of Young Justice! O.Q not fair not fair not fair! T^T I want more Klarion! Hmph! Oh well I suppose if I really wanted more I could buy the comics with him in them….that's not obsession is it?  
Klarion-YES!  
Me- you shush!  
Klarion-You're all obsessed! Fangirls—  
Me-Rock! We give you girlfriends!  
Klarion-And boyfriends! Wtf?  
Me-yeah I don't agree with those…some things just should not be yaoi…ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Bart..?" Lita mumbled looking up at Bart, he stared back with a look of relief.

"Lita, you're awake!" He shouted, waking both Ashton and Ghost. Lita groaned, and held her head.

"I feel…" She mumbled then paused and decided against the word she was going to use, "Awful."

"Milady!" Ashton shouted standing up, Lita looked to him and smiled kindly, "What…what happened?"

Lita scowled then looked to Bart who gave a look of confusion.

"Does the name Lobo mean anything to you?" she asked finally, Bart's brow rose, as he nodded to her.

"He's an intergalactic bounty hunter." He said, "Why—was he the one who attacked you?"

"That is what he called himself," She said, "Luckily he did not kill me, however it is safe to say that someone is out to end my life, or severely scare me out of my political standing."

"Do you think it is Molly?" Ashton asked, Lita shook her head.

"She's not equipped to hire an intergalactic bounty hunter to rid herself of me." She explained, "However, there is one other person or persons who could gain from me gone."

Hatter and Cherie growled, as Bart came to the same conclusion.

"The Reach. Lita, you didn't meet with them did you?" He asked, Lita wove her hand.

"Of course I did, and their ambassador recognized me. It didn't take him long to try to snuff me out." she said.

"Reach?" Ashton asked, confused. Lita paused, then sighed.

"They are an alien race here to try and take over this world, and everything in it." She explained, "The Justice League hasn't had the greatest of luck fighting them. The Team either."

"Wait you haven't told him?" Bart asked, Lita leered. Ashton gave yet another look of confusion.

"Told me what?" he asked, Lita glared.

"Nothing," She said, "Nothing for you to worry about Ashton."

Cherie meowed, the trio looked to the white and black cat. Lita sighed and nodded to him.

"He's right, with the Reach now knowing of where I stay we must remove ourselves from there." She said. Bart nodded.

"We could always move you into the Cave." He said, Hatter and Cherie yowled.

"That's ill advised." Lita said, "I am not welcome there nor will I subject myself to the prattle of Nabu."

Bart nodded, at least the Nabu part he could understand. However she did bring the issues with the Team in herself.

"No, I know of a better place. That is if it is still around." Lita said, "My mother's old home. We will stay there, once I am released that is."

"O-oh, that reminds me. Lita, Klarion—"

"What about him?" Lita hissed, Bart silenced himself, seeing as how that seemed to strike a nerve. Cherie growled at Lita who scowled back.

"Don't scold me," She said, "I don't plan on seeing him anytime soon. Bart you tell him if he wants to see me he'll have to find me."

"R-right, listen, Lita…" Bart mumbled. Lita cleared her throat.

"Of course given my predicament with this intergalactic assassin I will be in need of someone to watch over me while I am staying in my new location—lest they send another rogue." She said interrupting Bart. He stared, was she implying what he thought she was? Finally she looked over to him, her deep sapphire blue cat-like eyes narrowed.

"Do you know of any? Impulse?" she asked using Bart's hero name to confirm his theory. Bart nodded, "Good, Ashton, gather Molly and her Precious, we are leaving."

"Yes ma'am." Ashton said, then left to find Molly and her familiar. Once gone Bart looked to Lita who attempted to get out of her hospital bed.

"Lita, I need you to know—"

"Once again Bart your voice has brought me back from the brink." Lita interrupted, looking over her shoulder at him, "How is it that every time I revive, it is because of you?"

Bart was speechless, that was an unexpected thing for her to say. He was at a loss for words, so he stared. Lita shook her head.

"Forget I said anything, just gather up whomever you trust and meet me at my mother's house," She said standing. Hatter and Cherie meowed, "You know the address."

Bart nodded, and left the room so that she could change out of the hospital gown, and back into her clothes. Once he was gone Lita looked over and noticed a flower by her pillow. She stared at it for a moment, a blue and purple lotus. The same colors as her magical aura.

"Poison…Ivy?"

~0~

'How is it that every time I revive, it is because of you?' her words still hung in the air as he headed toward the Cave. Maybe there was still something between them after all. Bart shook his head, he had to think of who he was going to ask to help. Beast-boy could help but who knows what Jordana was having him do with her during their break.

"And she doesn't trust Blue beetle." He mumbled, "Though that doesn't surprise me anyhow…I'll have to ask O for some help on this one."

"Ask for my help on what?" Barbra asked wheeling up to him. Bart turned, "How has Lita been doing…?"

"Well she's woken up, she says she needs to move from her hotel room. She also asked—more or less—to get some people to help protect her." Bart explained. Barbra nodded.

"That might not be such a bad idea. Have you put any thought to who is going to on this team?" She asked.

"I thought about Beast-boy, being that we used to be friends." Bart said, "But between his school stuff and Jordana, it's hard to think he won't be too busy."

"I've got an idea." Barbra said, "I'll rendezvous with you, at Lita's new location. I'll send Batgirl along with you in the meantime."

"Send me where?" Batgirl asked as she entered the Cave.

"I'm sending you on a mission. You remember the woman Lita yes?" Barbra asked. Batgirl nodded.

"She needs security she was attacked the other day and I think she was spooked by it. She asked me to form a team to guard her." Bart said.

"I'm sending you to be part of that team, I'll be there as well more or less." Barbra said, "I'm going to ask Lita if I might be able to 'plug in' to her new location, and add some extra eyes and ears on all this."

"You betcha." Batgirl said, "So when do we head out?"

"I'm still going to ask Beast-boy, since we all three used to be classmates," Bart said, "As soon as I talk to him I'll come back for you. By the way where is BB anyway?"

"He's out on a small mission, he'l be back soon. In the meantime I think you two should head on out." Barbra said, Bart nodded, "I'll send him your way when he gets back."

Bart and Batgirl nodded, and then headed out.

~0~

"It seems your attack on the Witch-World's ambassador did not work." A figure said their face was shrouded in darkness so that no one could see the person's face. There was a slight hiss in amongst the small group.

"Actually, Lobo did exactly what he was hired to do. We did not plan on killing the Witch-girl. Now it is your turn." Ambassador said, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to put the girl into your hands in the first place?" the figure hissed.

"That is not our problem, now you may either get us back our Witch/human meat, or…" The ambassador paused, "WE can put you back in a Pod instead."

"Have it your way, I will try again to put Lita Bleak back in your labs, however, do not think that I am happy with any of this." The figure growled.

~0~

"So this is where you used to live Lita?" Molly asked, "It's so..small…"

"On the contrary Molly," Lita said looking back at the building of her mother's child hood, "I never once lived here, it was my mother's home."

"It's much different from that Inn." Ashton said, Lita nodded.

"And the League members will be coming here too?" Molly asked.

"A few yes, only to provide security." Lita said, "As for when they will be arriving I do not know."

"I hope that is soon," Ashton said, "What do you wish us to do in the meantime?"

"For now, nothing. I do not sense any magic in any of the surrounding cities." Lita said, Ashton and Molly nodded, "We'll stay here and think of what our next move will be."

The duo nodded and followed Lita inside. Hatter and Cherie meowed to her from her shoulders.

"Lita Lovely, what you said to Bart Allen earlier, what did you mean by that?" He asked, Lita narrowed her eyes and did not answer, instead she showed Molly and Ashton the house. Soon Lita told the duo that she was going to meditate, and to alert her when Impulse and whoever arrived.

"You did not answer my question. Lita dear." Cherie growled. Lita opened one eye and looked at her white and black familiar.

"What I said was nothing Cherie Curie." She said.

"This isn't the first time Bart's brought you back." Hatter said, "It tends to make one wonder, don't cha think Cherie?"

"It does, perhaps a red thread of fate?" Cherie mewed. Lita scowled.

"Please do not mention that word around me." She said, Cherie and Hatter looked to each other then to Lita.

"Fate!" they both said, Lita's brow twitched in irritation. Then heard a soft knock on the door.

"What is it?" Lita asked, there was a small pause before the door opened up and Ashton came through.

"Miss Lita, I was hoping to discuss something with you." He said, Lita cocked an eyebrow, then gestured for him to come in the room. Ashton shut the door behind him and came further into the room.

"What is this about Ashton?" She asked him. Ashton was silent for a while.

"I spoke with Bart Allen while you were…"

"I was not dead Ashton, you have nothing to worry about." Lita said, Ashton shook his head and sat down next to Lita.

"That is not what I wished to you talk about." He said, Lita scowled.

"What is on your mind?" She asked. Ashton was silent for a while, as if debating on what he was going to say.

"Bart Allen said that you two…used to be together?" he asked, Lita scowled.

"And?" She asked.

"Why did you not tell the council of this?" He asked Lita's scowl deepened.

"You know the council as well as I, and you know that it would not have done a thing." She said, "Only would have made this task all the more difficult."

"But Lita, why didn't you—"

"Oh my seems I'm interrupting something." Molly said, Cherie and Hatter growled, "You said to alert you when they arrived. Two of them have."

"Good, I will go see them." Lita said, then stood. As she left the room Ashton looked to Molly, who seemed to be grinning.

"Oh what's with that look hm Ash?" She asked, "You and mommy dearest not getting along well?"

"Be quiet." Ashton mumbled. Molly glared.

"Oh I'd love to you try and make me be quiet, freak." She hissed, "Let's not forget that when it comes to strength in magic, I can beat you."

Ashton fell silent, his familiar Ghost growling for him instead. Molly let out a slight chuckle then turned her back on him.

"I didn't think so." She said then walked out the door. Ghost then looked to Ashton and whimpered, Ashton glared after Molly.

"One of these day, Ghost, we are going to show her how powerful we truly are." He said.

**This week's episode of YJ! We finally saw Klarion again! Even if he didn't have any speaking parts *squeal!* Klarion! So many questions! Not enough time for answers! NOT FAIR! Anyhow see you next time! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Ahahaha! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I don't actually have a lot to say today. So sorry—no wait I do have something to say! Except it has nothing to do with this story. Yu-gi-oh! I miss the old tv show and the old cards! Who here watched the old show and had/has the old cards?! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Lita Lovely, you really should explain to Ashton about your relationship with Bart." Cherie said as he rode on Lita's shoulders down to the front room.

"What is there to tell? Seems to me he already knows the story." She said, as she entered the front room and saw Bart standing next to Stephanie Brown.

"Lita, this is Stephanie she's—"

"Batgirl, I didn't expect to see you out of costume." Lita said. Stephanie went wide eyed.

"Ah…how did she…" She mumbled, Lita smirked.

"Your aura matched Batgirl's when I saw you last at the Cave it doesn't take much to put two and two together." She said kindly. Hatter yowled, "Right, now down to business."

"Before I forget, Garfield and Barbra will be by soon too." Bart said, Lita stared.

"Barbra? But she's…what could she possibly…"

"I can do quite more than you'd think Lita." Barbra said wheeling up behind Bart and Stephanie with Garfield, "Sorry to intrude but the door was open."

Lita bit her lip to keep from saying anything foolish.

"Though it's understandable you'd be concern." Barbra continued, "I hope you don't mind but I've patched myself into your home security. Now there won't be anything that doesn't get by me."

"Always the resourceful one, Barbra." Lita said, Barbra smirked.

"Gotta do something while I'm like this," She said, Garfield smirked.

"So Lita, where are the other two at?" He asked, Lita scowled and looked behind her, when she realized that neither Ashton nor Molly had come down.

"No doubt Molly is giving Ashton a hard time." She mumbled, "I must thank you…all of you for helping me during this time."

"No problem Li, you're our friend." Garfield said, Lita narrowed her eyes.

"I would not go so far." She said, Garfield went to say something when Molly came into the room.

"Eh? Hey Garfield, so how are you and Jordana?" She asked snidely. Garfield scowled, Lita sighed.

"You're all kinds of pleasant aren't cha?" Stephanie asked sarcastically. Molly glared.

"Watch yourself human-girl. Just because Lita won't do anything doesn't mean I won't." She hissed, Lita let out a low growl.

"You shall do no such thing," She said, "And if you do I will see I personally that you are sent back to Limbo-Town."

Molly froze, leering slightly at the older Witch-girl(or would that bewitch-Woman?) but remained silent.

"Do as you wish here," Lita said turning her back on the group, "However be aware that my father may know of our location, this is after all where my mother lived."

Stephanie went wide eyed. The only thing she knew about Klarion was that he was twisted evil. He had turned Nightwing into a falcon(Klarion Gets A girl) and split the world into two dimensions (misplaced!). If he showed up there what could any of them do to fend him off?

"Though I do not know if he will show up at all." Lita continued, "I am only saying it is a possibility."

"Will do Lita," Bart said, Barbra looked up at him with a look of concern and puzzlement. Once Lita had gone elsewhere with Molly she turned to him.

"I thought you said Klarion visited her in the hospital, haven't you told her that?" she asked.

"Tried; she won't hear it. I think of all of us she hates him even more." Bart informed her. Batgirl crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not that I'm afraid of some magic trick playing weirdo, but I have heard stories about him, could any of us really take him out if he shows up?" She asked.

"Don't worry Steph, Klarion won't be much of a problem." Garfield said, "If he does show up his main focus will be Lita."

"Who we're supposed to be protecting, O can your computers even detect magic?" Stephanie asked, Barbra pursed her lips.

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never actually gotten the chance to try that out." She mumbled, then said gleefully, "Guess this will be a good field test."

"Oh boy…" Stephanie groaned.

"Well I'm going to go check the area around the house." Garfield said morphing into a bird and flying outside.

"Guess I'll go help out with that too." Bart said then left the two girls behind.

"What should we do then if they've got the outside covered?" Stephanie asked placing her hands behind her head.

"Well you could take a break for a while, Robin's got night patrol with Nightwing." Barbra said. Stephanie thought for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as Barbra wheeled her way across the room, Barbra smirked.

"I'm going to try and break down a few barriers." She said then wheeled off.

"Huh?"

~0~

"Lita's changed a lot." Garfield said sitting atop the building across Lita's new base of operations. Next to him sat Bart who stared stone faced at the house.

"A lot can happen within two years." He said standing up and stretching.

"I guess you're right, I wonder what happened to her…" Garfield mumbled, "I mean, even when Fate said all those things she wasn't like this. What changed?"

"I don't know, wish I knew. I wish for a lot of things when it comes to Lita come to think of it." Bart said. "Anyway so far so good, wonder how things are going with the girls."

~0~

Lita sat in the dark chanting the incantation Rachel Roth had taught her when she was young. She was meditating, and focusing her energy on floating the lit candles around her. She was doing well in levitating the candles, until there was a knock on the door. The sound, of course, broke Lita's concentration, reacting in extinguishing the candles' flames and dropping them to the ground. Lita let out a growl and leered at the door.

"What is it?" She hissed, the door opened to reveal Barbra. Lita quickly changed her tone, "Oh, Barbra…"

"Hey Lita, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Barbra asked, Lita shook her head.

"Just some meditation." She said, Barbra smiled as she rolled into the room next to Lita.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, Lita bit her lip not saying a word, Barbra smirked.

"It's ok Lita, I may be like this now, but I can still do a lot." She said, "Actually I can do a whole lot more this way. I might not be Batgirl anymore but I'm still Barbra."

"How did…What happened…?" Lita mumbled trying to sound stern, however Barbra could tell Lita was unsettled by it.

"I went into retirement not long after you left." Barbra explained, "I didn't find the job as fulfilling after you left. A lot of us thought that way after you left actually."

"Anyhow, I retired and spent a lot of my time at home with my uncle," she continued, "The Joker broke in one day and kidnapped my uncle, I went to save him, and well this was the outcome."

Lita fell silent, and Barbra could tell that the thought of it troubled her. She smiled.

"But I'm not too bitter about that anymore." She went on, "Because of that I was able to train Stephanie to be the new Batgirl and I'm a senior member of the Team and I've got a patch into everything!"

"You always were good at computers." Lita mumbled, Hatter and Cherie meowed, Barbra smiled.

"And you were always best with magic, if the new team knew of half of the things you did as Jinx, they'd idolize you." she said, Lita cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to…uhm…bait me?" she asked, Barbra shrugged.

"It's a little bit of sucking up, but it's true Lita. You were and still are a powerful Witch-girl." She said, Lita narrowed her eyes.

"Too powerful, as much as I hate to admit it, Nabu was right. I have no control. My magic has mixed with my emotions." She said, "Meditation is the only thing that keeps them in check."

"Fate was wrong to say those things to you." Barbra said. "The Justice League, was in the wrong trying to seal your powers away."

"Barbra, what are you doing?" Lita asked giving her former teammate a cautious glance. Barbra paused.

"This isn't you Lita." She finally said. Lita cocked an eyebrow, "This cold personality you have, this isn't Jinx, this isn't Lita Bleak. Not the person I knew from high school."

"That was a different life Barbra." Lita said, "That Lita died, a long time ago. She's never coming back."

"Lita…"

"Barbra, I must apologize." Lita said looking ahead, Barbra gave a look of confusion, "I owe Tim Drake an apology, even if he's no longer with you all anymore. I dealt a great insult to his memory."

"No apology necessary. I knew what you meant when you said that." Barbra said, "I can only imagine the shock you went through after discovering that, and I understand you can't let your emotions show often."

"Any real hint of an emotion—anger especially—can make my powers go out of control." Lita said, Barbra gave Lita a kind smile.

"I understand that. Which was why you went to Raven right?" she asked, Lita nodded, "Well I'll leave you to your meditation, it was good to talk to you again Li."

"You as well, Barbra." Lita mumbled sitting on her bed. Barbra turned and wheeled her way out of the room, then paused at the door.

"Lita," She began looking back at the older Witch-girl, "After you left, Bart never stopped defending you."

Lita stared.

"He even gave Batman a black eye for talking about you. He loves you Lita, I want you to know that." Barbra finished, then wheeled out of the room. When she left Lita felt her frozen disposition melt a bit. Either that or it was the tears she felt roll down her cheek.

**Yay more emotional cliff hangers! Anyhow I hate this Library in which I am typing this. It's internet is upper slow now and you can only stay on for like an hour. Seriously the computer logs you off after an hour on time. What the fuck?! Ugh, this is why I like my library better. No hour only time limites! Oh yeah I'm taking this time to rant about this! It seriously irks me! AAAH! Grrr! ACK! *SIGH* See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha! REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Last Chapter Lita and Barbra had a small conversation. Lita asked Barbra what happened and Barbra explained to Lita how much Bart really loves her. Isn't that just so sweet? I might get into why Bart punched Batman—maybe, there really isn't much to tell on that. Oh but I think their might be more Young Justice! After watching this last episode I think their might be more! More chances at seeing Klarion! W00t!, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"This is ridiculous! What is taking so long in getting the Bleak girl?" The Reach ambassador asked, the hooded figure growled.

"It takes time, you'll have her in due time." It said then turned to the sound a shrill laugh of a young girl. The girl stood behind the figure; she was much different from any member of the Light. Long blue-green hair that was tied off into two lotus shaped pig tails and a long pony tail down her back. Though perhaps the most distinct feature of this girl were her eyes. Her left was Blue, while her right was purple.

"Wanna know what _I_ think?" She asked getting close to the figure and giving an insane grin, "I think you can't get her. What's wrong she no trust you?"

"Watch it girl or I'll teleport you straight into Arkham." The figure hissed, the girl glared.

"I dare you to try it! You no good Witch-brat!" she shouted going to attack the figure only to be stopped by another voice.

"Mariko, that's enough." Savage said sternly. The girl—Mariko—paused and looked to her boss.

"Yes Savage-sama." She mumbled. Savage looked to the figure.

"I would suggest, if you value your own life, that you quicken your pace." He said, the figure glared.

"These things take time Vandal Savage." The figure said, "It's going to take more than an intergalactic bounty hunter to drive her out to you. Besides that because of your attack ambassador, Lita Bleak has requested the help of some old friends. I.E. the Justice League's former side-kicks!"

"This is of no concern to the Reach," Ambassador growled, "You promised to deliver the girl to us, and here you are complaining that you cannot?"

"I did my part two years ago!" The figure shouted, "You were supposed to kill her! It's your fault she escaped in the first place."

The ambassador went quiet and glared at the figure, who huffed and looked over her shoulder at Savage.

"Honestly though, if the Light did kidnap her so many years before hand, she might have been able to trust one of your more public members. I blame you for that Savage." It said, Mariko glared.

"Why you little—how dare you insult Savage sama!" she shouted.

"That time is none of your concern. Do as you were told, or it will be you that is tested." Savage said ignoring Mariko's comment. The figure let out a low hiss.

"I am working on it. Lita Bleak is a bolder, it'ss hard to move her." It hissed. "But I will do my best, I can alwayss aid the Impulse to get Lita to trust him. then you may have the both of them."

"Arrogance will be your downfall, Witch." Mariko said with a slight giggle. The figure said nothing.

~0~

Lita sat on her bed looking over the flower that she had found by her head when she awoke in the hospital. A blue and purple lotus, she remembered seeing them in a book she once read while with the Gotham City Sirens. Ivy had pointed out to her that it was a rare flower that bloomed but once a year.

"So then why was it by my head?" she mumbled, Hatter and Cherie meowed, "The Sirens should have dispatched by now, it's been over two years."

"Who knows, those three were a misfit group anyhow." Hatter growled.

"I rather liked Salina. Her cat Isis was quite intriguing." Cherie said, Hatter hissed.

"Oi!" She growled, "Who on earth would name a cat such a name, Isis's symbol is a beetle not a cat anyway."

"Life and Magic?" Lita mumbled, "Anyhow it does not matter."

"Lita Lovely is right, you have another press conference don't you?" Cherie mewed, Lita nodded as she stood snapping her fingers as her clothes appeared on her body. She smirked a bit. Hatter yowled.

"Not to be a downer, but what are you going to do about what Barbra told you?" she mewed.

"Nothing." Lita said sternly, "I will do nothing about it. My love for Bart Allen died when I did some time ago."

After saying that Lita left the room, Hatter and Cherie looked to each other.

"That was dark, even for her." Cherie mumbled, Hatter hissed.

"I despise Nabu for all of this, if he had trained her properly instead allowing all this to happen, Lita never would have died!" She shouted, "And none of this would be happening."

"We should go now Hatter, Lita needs us." Cherie mewed nuzzling Hatter, she growled, "Even if she doesn't admit it."

When Lita came to the front room she found Bart and the others standing almost completely frozen. She cocked an eyebrow.

"What is going on?" She asked, however no one made any move to acknowledge her. She scowled and looked over to see the one person she was hoping to avoid.

"Lita." Klarion said plainly as he looked up at her from his seat on the couch. Lita hissed.

"What are you doing here?" she growled, her palms involuntarily igniting with a blue flame. Klarion crossed his arms.

"This is technically my property, a little advice Lolita, if you're trying to hide from me, don't come to a place I have watch over every day." He said, Teekl, who was perched on his shoulders, meowed.

"This is a real mess you've got here. Do you have any idea how worried your father was when he visited you in that hospital?" He growled. Lita glared.

"Get. Out." she hissed, Klarion sighed.

"You look so much like your mother when you're angry." He said standing, "Makes me wish she was still here."

"I don't care what you wish, now leave!" Lita shouted.

"Not in the least bit concerned for your friends? I've frozen them you know?" Klarion said ignoring his daughter's growling. Lita huffed.

"I can undo any spell you cast upon them. With the powers you threatened to lock away." She growled. Klarion frowned.

"I only agreed with Nabu to protect you! you think I would ever agree with that old man?" he growled back, "I was trying to keep my daughter from hurting anyone, and being forced to stay home the rest of her life."

"You were ignoring the problem!" Lita shouted, "Just like you tried to ignore the fact that you killed me!"

Klarion bit his lip and Lita knew she had delved a low blow. Before she had left for the Sirens she had informed her father—harshly—that in Limbo-Town, when they were hiding from the Light, that he had killed her that day while training.

"I don't want to hear your opinions, I don't want to hear your reasoning behind anything, I want you gone! Away, far away from me!" she then shouted, "Do you have any idea what you're being her will do if someone sees you here?"

"I don't care Lita," Klarion said, "It's time you come home."

"It wouldn't surprise me that you'd say that." Lita mumbled, "Listen to me, and listen to me well father. If care anything about me you will stay away."

Klarion scowled, not entirely sure what Lita meant when she said that. Teekl meowed.

"Lita what is going on? You were in the hospital, what happened?" Klarion asked, Lita scowled and said nothing.

"Leave." She said turning her back to him, Klarion scowled and walked to her.

"No. Lita Bleak I am your father, you will answer me!" he shouted grabbing her and spinning her around to face him. when she faced him however, he froze, the expression on her face said most of it. She was in serious danger. Klarion released Lita and turned away.

"I'll leave you alone for now, but this isn't the end of it!" He shouted, Lita frowned, "And don't you forget, Lita, I have my eye on this house. I don't know why you decided to ask the aid of these baby heroes instead of me but that will be discussed on a different day!"

Without bothering to hear what Lita had to say on the subject, he quickly teleported out. Once gone the remainder of the house sprang to life again. Molly and Ashton gave Lita a look of confusion.

"What happened?" Molly asked "Why do my joints feel all frozen and stiff?"

Lita rolled her eyes and looked ahead as Barbra wheeled past her.

"Barbra, did your alarms go off at any time?" she asked, Barbra gave Lita a look of confusion.

"No I don't think so. Why?" She asked, Lita shook her head, and walked to the door her familiars jumping to her shoulders and meowing.

"No reason," She said, "Ashton, Molly let's go. We have another press conference."

"Yes ma'am." Ashton said going to follow his master, Molly rolled her eyes. Despite her reluctant loyalty to her, she absolutely hated being ordered around by her. Even if she was older and more powerful—or so she had been told.

"You want one of us to go with you?" Garfield asked, Lita leered.

"That will not be necessary," She said, "It is not as though either parties will plan an attack out in the open."

"Are you sure?" Bart asked, Lita paused and looked over her shoulder.

"I think it would be a good idea, at least take Bart along, this way if something happens…" Barbra said, Lita sighed as Bart ran to catch up with her.

"Not, a word." She said then opened a portal and ushered the other three through. Barbra sighed when they were all gone.

"That girl I swear you couldn't make her believe a brick dropped on her head if it just happened." She said, Garfield and Stephanie gave her a look.

"What's that supposed to mean Barb?" Garfield asked, Barbra smirked.

"Oh, nothing don't worry so much." She said.

~0~

Once at City hall where the press conference would take place, The group stepped out of the portal. Bart felt nauseous and covered his mouth with his hands.

"You've never teleported before have you?" Ashton asked, Bart gave him a nauseated look.

"Have before…ugh…been a while." He moaned.

"Teleportation does that to humans." Lita mumbled walking ahead. Bart couldn't help but smirk at the memory that came to his mind.

"I think you told me that once," He said, "When we were escaping the Light as kids."

"Is that supposed to make me feel reminiscent?" Lita asked leering over her shoulder at him. Bart fell silent and shook his head.

"Anyhow, we've wasted enough time here. I'm sure the Mayor and whoever else, are agitated with me being late." Lita explained as she walked through the doors.

"Lita wait…" Bart said grabbing Lita by the hand. Lita narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is it now?" She asked. Ashton and Molly looked to each other with confusion as Bart began to confront their leader. On Lita's shoulders Hatter and Cherie growled, signaling that they did not have time for any of this. Lita cleared her throat and yanked her arm out of Bart's grip.

"We do not have time for this." She hissed, "Let us keep our mind on the task at hand, Bart Allen."

Bart paused, she was right. For now he would leave his thoughts to himself, for now anyway.

"Now shall we proceed?" She asked with a hint of annoyance behind her voice.

"Sorry." Bart mumbled. Lita shook her head and walked ahead only to pause and look back at him.

"You may want to change into your costume." She mumbled.

**Today we mourn the loss of Kidflash, *Spoiler for those who haven't seen it. Sorry* I seriously cried, when I watched the end of this, and for me that's hard to do. I wasn't a very big fan of KF but he—like impulse—began to grow on me. His humor will never be replicated. Goodbye Kidflash, we will never forget.**


	16. Chapter 16

.

Chapter-16

**I feel so bad, I know what you mean **_**booklover1598 **_**the Team will never be complete without him. even if we do have Impulse. But we must keep hope! After all that's what the Team does, keep hope and kick badguy butt! GO TEAM and ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

As Lita and the others walked into the building they saw, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee of Bialia, and The Reach's Ambassador. Impulse glared as Lita took her seat between Luthor and Ambassador. He wasn't comfortable seeing her there next to a member of the Reach.

"I hope you do not mind, however I have been forced to increase my security since my unfortunate attack the other day." Lita said sitting at the meeting table.(I know I said press conference but I changed my mind last second sorry.)

"It makes no difference to us, Miss Bleak." Luthor said.

"Yes, it is good to see that you are alive and well." Ambassador said, Lita gave the ambassador a look as if to say she knew he was the one who sent the bounty hunter. She then smiled.

"It takes a lot more than a second rate assassin to do me in. Ambassador." She said.

"Not that, I particularly need to know, but what exactly attacked you?" Luthor asked. Lita cocked an eyebrow at the philanthropist.

"He said that his name was Lobo, an Interlac bounty hunter," She explained, "I know not of what Interlac is, nor who or why this character was sent to destroy me."

"Thank goodness you were found before anything serious happened to you." Gotham's Mayor said, Lita nodded.

"Yes I owe much gratitude to both my comrades for finding me." She said, with a smile.

"Have you any idea what person or persons would send such a thing?" Queen Bee asked, Lita's tone then got very serious.

"I do not." She said, "I can only assume that some—excuse my wording—alien force has been informed of the joining of our two worlds, and would prefer that it is stopped. Of course I already knew there were those on both the Blue Rafters and Limbo-Town that do everything in their power to stop me. An alien however I did not foresee."

"Perhaps the Justice League, from what the Reach has seen, they do have the knowhow and resources to contact such a creature." Ambassador said, Lita cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that what you believe Ambassador?" she asked, "I came to a much different conclusion."

"Is that so?" Gotham's Mayor asked.

"Then do enlighten us, so that may be able to help." Queen bee said, Lita smiled.

"Even if I do tell you I don't believe that you would be able to help." She said, Queen Bee's brow twitched in irritation.

"And how is that?" She said in a low growl. Lita stared.

"I mean no offence Queen Bee." She said, "It is simple, however, that there are spells in my world that would be able to summon such assassins, though we do not see them as Aliens but demons."

"Demons?" Luthor asked, Lita nodded.

"The People of Limbo Town do not believe in Aliens, but Gods and Devils, though to conjure a demon is beyond forbidden in Witch law." She explained, "So my guess was that someone from my world was dabbling in magicks they weren't supposed to."

"Two different worlds, two very different conclusions. It's all very interesting isn't it?" The Mayor of Gotham asked, behind Lita, Ashton scowled. He wasn't at all amused by any of this. Someone had sent someone to kill his master. And what's more she was lying on what exactly she believed it was. He didn't understand it. Why was she lying? Why did she seem so intent on not telling the whole truth? And why did the Impulse not like these people? There was still so much he did not understand about Lita Bleak.

~0~

"Man that meeting took forever!" Molly said, "I don't get how you can sit there for that long Lita."

The meeting was now over and the group was heading back. On Lita's shoulders Hatter and Cherie mewed collectively. Molly looked back at the group and sighed.

"Even Precious was getting restless." She then said. Lita sighed.

"In the hopes of joining the two worlds, I will sit through any kind of boring meeting." She said, "Now shall we go home?"

"Actually Lita, I was thinking we could all do something a bit more fun." Molly said, "After all Ashton has never been to this world, it would do him a lot of good to explore this place am I right?"

Ashton gave a look of confusion, he looked down to his familiar who tilted his head.

"I think it would be a good idea, after all Lita, if we go home so soon it could be dangerous." Bart said, Lita pursed her lips in thought.

"It would help with the mission, after all if you only stay home all the time it would seem as though you don't truly wish the worlds to join." Hatter mewed.

"I agree Lita Lovely." Cherie pursed, Lita sighed, and placed her hand on her hip and pinched the bridge of her nose with the other.

"Alright then, if only to make this cause more solid, I will allow this." She said, "But do not get to comfortable with this, it is a rare occasion."

"Wait, I am confused, what are we to do?" Ashton asked, Molly grinned.

"You remember that video arcade, there's a lot more things to do than just that." She said.

"I remember the games, I was not all that amused." Ashton mumbled. Bart grinned and put his arm around the boy.

"Just chill there's a lot more to do than just video arcades, so put the mood on mode and have a bit of fun." He said with his usual cheery mood. Lita remained silent.

'_What are you two up to by having me do this?'_ she asked her familiars.

'_Is it so bad to have a little fun? You used to enjoy it.'_ Hatter said, '_Besides this could double as Witch patrol.'_

_ 'I see your point._' Lita said, "Let's go."

"This going to be so crash!" Bart said, then looked to Lita and noticed an ever so slight smirk on her face.

So the gang went on into the city for some 'fun' though Lita wasn't all that thrilled, she still showed no real emotion towards the idea as they walked through the City. She sort of kept her mind focused on other things. As to what they were Bart didn't know, though he was more than determined to find out.

Soon the group found themselves at a skating rink, Molly insisted on taking Ashton to go skating on the rink while Lita decided to hang back and scan the area for any sort of magical force. Bart also decided to stay back, to keep Lita company, in front of them Lita's familiars sat on the cement ledge around the rink. After a long silence between the two, Bart finally spoke.

"Yaknow this place looks familiar, do you remember?" He asked, Lita gave Bart a slanted look.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She asked, "Of course I know this place."

"I took you here on our first date." Bart said with a smiled, Lita closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you getting at?" she asked, Bart frowned and grabbed Lita by the hand.

"There has to be something inside you that still has some feeling for me, and the Team." He said, Lita narrowed her eyes.

"Is that what this is about?" She asked snatching her hand back, "What will you do if you don't find that something you are looking for?"

Before Bart could answer however, there was a loud crash the two jumped when they saw a blue faced woman standing with a familiar face; Icicle. Molly and Ashton looked to their leader and glared.

"Talk about bad timing." Bart growled as he switched into his Impulse costume. Lita cocked her eyes.

"For whom exactly?" she asked, Impulse sighed and sped off toward Icicle while Molly and Ashton went after the Witch-woman.

"Well this is just my luck, four little heroes." Icicle groaned then looked to the Witch and smirked, "Do me a favor and take care of them for me babe?"

"Babe? I am no babe." The woman hissed, Icicle sighed.

"Just get rid of them." He said, the woman nodded and looked down to Molly and Ashton.

"That, dear boy, I can do." She said "Ecrof yawa!"

Suddenly Molly and Ashton were blown back from their pursuit of the Witch, Lita glared as Hatter and Cherie growled and transformed into their saber forms.

"I detest women like her, Hatter, Cherie Curie, take her down." Lita ordered, Impulse looked back as Cherie and Hatter attacked the woman. Why Lita wasn't going to fight? He shook his head, now wasn't a time to think about that as he ran after Icicle, who was using his powers to freeze the ground around him.

"Dude, we've been over this, freezing the ground doesn't work. I'm too fast for your powers to hit me!" Impulse said with a grin then jumped and kicked Icicle in the chest knocking him to the ground. Icicle grinned.

"Which is why I'm not the only one here." He said suddenly Impulse was hit with an electrical current and dropped to the ground. Lita went wide eyed, then glared at Icicle as she flew over to him her eyes glowing brightly with power.

"Hey Icicle, remember me?" She hissed, Icicle suddenly went white at the sight of Lita hovering over her, "I wonder if you're nightmares have changed any."

"No, please, oh god no!" Icicle pleaded, Molly and Ashton stared in confusion. Lita scowled.

"Then call her off, before I show you a nightmare that you cannot escape." She hissed. Icicle nodded fearfully and grabbed the Witch-woman by the hand, cutting off her spell. Once the spell was broken and Impulse was free, Lita wove her hand toward them.

"I would say I cannot believe I did not sense you ahead of time," She growled toward the woman, "However your magic is so low it's almost not even a surprise. Begone with you both!"

"You may end me, however more will come." The woman said, "The humans of the Blue Rafters have been the over dwellers for long enough. They're time shall come."

"And they will all see the same fate as you." Lita growled and sent the woman through a portal to a world unknown, and bound Icicle in chains. Once her spell was cast she returned to normal, only to feel dizzy and nearly fall over, if it wasn't for Impulse.

"Milady, are you alright?" Ashton asked. Lita groaned.

"Home. Now." She muttered, "Please."

The group nodded, both agreeing that it would be best to just go home. Impulse would tell Beast-boy about Icicle and he would take him to Belle Reve. Molly then opened a portal as the others stepped through.

Once at Lita's home Bart helped Lita walk to her room, and of course had to find something to talk about, and maybe lighten Lita's mood.

"That was some pretty cool fighting." He said, "You haven't changed in that at all."

"I wasn't fighting, I merely threatened him. He did the rest." She said, walking to her bed room, "Also I can walk on my own."

"Sorry." Bart mumbled, releasing Lita so that she could stand on her own. The moment she took a step however she collapsed into his arms once again.

"Walk on your own can ya?" He said jokingly, Lita looked away.

"Do not mock me." She grumbled, Bart smirked. He could tell she was embarrassed however he couldn't help but laugh. She was hard to take seriously in this situation.

"Third." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Bart asked with a questioning look as he helped her stand. Lita looked up at him.

"The skating rink was our third date. The first would have been the movie you took me to, it ended with us fighting Killer Moth." She explained. Bart paused.

"Was it our first? I could have sworn…" he said then looked to Lita who gave him a bored look, "Right, not important."

"If it is to you then it is important." Lita said in a small tone. Bart sighed and lifted Lita into his arms to carry her bridal style into her room. As Bart carried Lita to her room Lita could feel her face grow hot from embarrassment. She looked away.

"So is there any explanation as to why you're suddenly like this?" Bart asked, Lita looked up.

"My magic is very dangerous you know that much, in order to suppress it completely it causes my body to weaken." She explained, "It is why I do not fight often, and why I am unable to walk now that I have. I have to keep my darker emotions from escaping, if I lose control now I could be in serious trouble."

"I know that part." Bart said, Lita stared Bart gave a sympathetic look to her.

"I asked Ashton, he told me you'd burn at the stake." He explained, "Do they really do that?"

"Yes, and if I am not successful in uniting the world I'll die, this time for good." Lita said, "And if that happens the Witch's council will take over by force."

"Lita, I want to help you." Bart said, Lita shook her head and remained quiet for a moment until Bart finally made it to Lita's room. He then placed her onto her bed.

"I guess…I'll let you rest…" He mumbled and went to leave only to have Lita snatch at his sleeve. He looked back to see looking up at him with her deep sapphire slit-like cat eyes.

"Please…don't go." She whispered. Bart stared, was this because of her powers going awry? Or was this sincere? After a moment's pause he decided he didn't care if it was the strain on Lita's body, or not. He just wanted to be close to her again, like they used to be.

**Isn't that such a sweet image? Lita not wanting Bart to leave her alone. Such a sweet moment. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

/2228/traumatic/

Chapter 17

**Hm I've been doing some serious debating lately, I have a lot of fun writing these but a lot of people—I'm sure—probably want to see ol' Raven Blu again, right? Well like I said I've done some heavy debating and I've started working on the 1****st**** chapter of a 'What if' scenario in which Raven isn't dead—but Lita isn't born. Call it an alternate universe or whatever. I might post it but I'm not entirely sure yet. But enough about that I'll talk about it more in the finishing A/N, ONWARD O THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Hey where's Bart?" Garfield asked, Barbra looked up from her computer to the shape shifting hero.

"Last time I saw him, he was helping Lita to her room." She explained. "I think he's still up there."

"Milady is probably resting, this is the first time in quite some time that she's used her magic." Ashton said walking into the front room with his familiar, and Molly.

"Or she's up there doing something else entirely." Molly said snidely. Ashton gave Molly a look of confusion.

"What else could she be doing?" He asked with a scowl, Molly gave a knowing smirk.

"You're a sixteen year old boy, you figure it out." she said, Ashton looked to his familiar Ghost, who tilted his head in confusion.

"Molly cut that out." Garfield hissed, Molly scowled.

"What it's totally natural, even ol' Lita Bleak's gotta want to at some point or another." She said crossing her arms, "If you ask me if she got it more often she'd probably be in a better mood."

"You're implying Lady Bleak is doing something in appropriate aren't you?" Ashton said, Molly rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm implying she's a little angel with no perverted thought in her head." She said sarcastically. Ashton's face went red.

"Lady Bleak would never do something like that!" He shouted.

"Enough," Barbra growled, "Molly I may not know you on a personal level but please, shut up."

"What? I'm just saying, geeze take a joke." Molly grumbled, "Well whatever, I'm gonna go patrol, if there's one there's more, and I don't plan on sitting on my hands while they ruin Lita's plans."

Having said that Molly mumbled something backwards and was soon engulfed by green smoke and disappeared.

"That girl hasn't changed at all." Garfield grumbled waving the smoke away from his face.

"I'll take your word for it." Barbra coughed.

"Ditto." Ashton mumbled, "But what is Bart Allen doing in Miss Lita's room?"

"I can't say that I know that answer, he was helping her walk up the stairs when I caught them." Barbra said, "With any luck they're talking."

"Do you know what happened? To make Miss Lita act this way?" Ashton asked, there was still so much he didn't know about Lita, the person who saved him so long ago. He was curious to know why she had left this world in the first place.

"We do, somewhat." Barbra said, "Well what happened to her and the League, as for Bart…well that's a question you'll just have to ask him."

"Don't you already know this stuff?" Garfield asked, Ashton shook his head.

"Miss Bleak keeps a lot of her personal life a secret. All I really know about her is that she's half human." He explained. The duo nodded.

"Well we can fill in some of the blanks, the rest, you'll have to ask Lita yourself." Barbra said. Ashton nodded.

~0~

When Lita opened her eyes again she was in bed, but she sensed she wasn't alone, she peered over her shoulder and saw Bart with his arm around her waist. He was fast asleep. Part of Lita wanted to panic, to wake him up and lash at him for being so close in such a sensitive point in time. However the other half, and probably more dominant side wanted to cuddle in closer, and take in the fact that she actually did miss him.

She decided—for once—to listen to the part of her that didn't involve anger and cuddled closer to Bart. She truly did miss him, it had been so long since she laid in his arms. Across from Lita, Cherie and Hatter laid staring back.

'_I don't want to admit it. Please, do not make me.'_ Lita thought towards the duo. Cherie mewed.

'_You do not have to admit anything to us, Lita lovely, we already know. You cannot hide things from us.'_ He said.

_'Cherie is right, we are one. Your soul is our soul, your love and affection is shared by all of us.'_ Hatter said, '_We know what you deny, and you've denied yourself too much, do not keep yourself from this emotion. You are safe.'_

Lita shut her eyes tightly to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Would she finally admit that she still loved him? She couldn't. Not now, not when so much was riding on her to unite the two worlds. If she lost control now, she would lose everything, and she would much rather the Team hate her then mourn her death. So for now, she would keep her love for Bart locked away, until she was sure she could beat this.

"How long do you think she will be able to keep this up?" Cherie Curie asked, Hatter shook her head.

"I don't know. For as long as she can I suppose. Raven taught her too well in sealing away her emotions. All of them." She mewed lying back down.

"But she loves him, no one can push that emotion far enough away." Cherie said, Hatter looked up at her feline companion.

"Let's not think of that now, and let Lita enjoy her moment, shall we?" She asked him. Cherie frowned, and then nodded and laid back down next to Hatter.

~0~

"AH! This is so boring! Why can't you get her already you've had plenty of time to grab her, what's the hold up?! Savage-sama's getting impatient!" Mariko shouted, Ambassador narrowed his eyes at the young girl, who narrowed her odd multi-colored eyes back at him.

"Vandal Savage and the Reach will have Lita Bleak soon, though it's getting a bit harder to do. Thanks to the Impulse." The dark figure said.

"Well if you ask me The Reach could have snatched her at any time." Mariko hissed glaring back at the ambassador.

"Are you questioning the Reach?" he growled. Mariko grinned.

"No, I'm _saying_ not questioning. Learn English!" She shouted. The Ambassador glared.

"Why you little brat, I'd keep your thoughts to yourself or else…"

"Or else what? I'm the smartest girl alive, there's nuthin you can do that'll scare me baldy!" Mariko spat crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Savage-sama isn't afraid of you and neither am I."

"If we can get back to the task at hand?" The figure said, "It would be much easier to accomplish if I had my familiar back."

"Aw, but I'm having loads of fun with it!" Mariko said in a faux-pouty tone. The hooded figure stare.

"What have you done to my familiar?" It shouted, Mariko stuck her tongue out.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist! It's not dead…yet." She said, the figure glared. "I've just been having a lot of fun with it. I've never played with a witch's familiar before."

"If you do anything to hurt my familiar—"

"Let us not forget who is in charge, witch." Ambassador said with a growling tone. Mariko giggled.

"Baldy's right, I won't kill it, so long as you do as your told. It's been a while since I've seen this girl, my last toy didn't do so well in getting her, we had to put her down." She said, "Hope we don't have to do the same to you."

The figure went silent for a long time. Having nothing more to say, and not wanting to lose their familiar.

"Give me one more week." The figure said, "One more week and you will have your witch-girl."

~0~

"Garfield!" Jordana shouted, "Garfield where are you going? Do you have any idea how hard it is to cover for you at the university when you leave like this?"

"Sorry Jordana, but it's important, diplomatic security and stuff." Garfield said, Jordana pouted.

"I know, but still at least let me come with you this time? I haven't seen Lita in years." She said, "I want to see Lita when she's not on TV. As cool as that is."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Garfield said.

"Why not?" Jordana asked, Garfield shrugged.

"Well Lita's under a lot of stress right now." He said Jordana crossed her arms over her chest and gave her boyfriend a look.

"Which is why it would be a good idea for me to come along. She needs to take her mind off things, see and old friend that's normal." She said, Garfield pursed his lips.

"You saying I'm not normal?" He asked, Jordana smirked.

"Of course you're not dork, you're a super hero. Lita needs a normal human being right now." She said, Garfield pursed his lips.

"There's no changing your mind is there?" He asked, Jordana smirked.

"Nope." She said cheerfully Garfield sighed.

"Fine you win." He said earning a kiss on the cheek by Jordana who smiled.

"And I always will." She said sweetly, and walked ahead of him, "Now come on, I wanna see Lita!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Garfield said running to catch up with Jordana as the duo left their apartment together.

~0~

"Well good morning Lita." Barbra said as Lita climbed down the stairs, "Sleep well?"

"Uhm…yes." She mumbled, Barbra smirked a knowing smirk, making Lita's face contort in confusion.

"Was Bart with you all night?" She asked.

"I…do not think so, why do you ask?" Lita asked with a scowl. Barbra frowned.

"You don't know?"

"No, I collapsed before I made it to my room yesterday." Lita explained, "The last thing I remember is Bart helping me up. Did you not see him after that?"

"No I didn't," Barbra said, then shrugged. "Maybe he went on patrol then. Garfield and Stephanie will be back soon."

"Do you know where Molly and Ashton are?" Lita asked Barbra nodded.

"They said they were going on Witch patrol." She said, Lita and her familiars let out a low growl, "What's wrong?"

"I do not like leaving Ashton with Molly." Lita growled, "She has not changed much since I met her."

"She that bad?" Barbra asked.

"Think Queen Bee, only not as threatening, and with magic." Lita growled, "She taunts Ashton when I'm not around. She thinks I am not aware."

"If you don't like her why keep her around?" Barbra asked. Lita smirked a bit.

"We share a same goal. She wishes to live here, so we put away our differences to reach that goal." She said, "You know the saying; the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Scary, but why Ashton? What made you pick him?" Barbra asked.

"Ashton Draaga, was cast away from his home." Lita said, "I brought him in, and allowed him to take my name. He's been in my care ever since. He is different from many other witch's white hair and eyes, and the fact that his family's familiar's a predominantly birds. His is familiar is a wolf. A not too common familiar."

"And you being a strange witch yourself decided to take him in. right?" Barbra mused, Lita tilted her head.

"Am I really that easy to read?" she asked, Barbra laughed and shook her head.

"Not really, that was pretty obvious." She said, "However what I'm still trying to figure out, is why you're avoiding Bart."

"It is complicated." Lita said her mood growing cold. Barbra sighed.

"Whatever Lita, I'm letting it go for now, but eventually you'll have to tell someone." She said, "I'm going to go check on the computers for any kind of intruders."

Lita nodded as Barbra rolled away. Just then a knock was heard at the door Lita remained in the back of the house with her familiars when she heard the sound of yet another familiar voice.

"Hey Babs." Jordana's voice said from the door. Hatter and Cherie's ears perked as they looked in the direction of the door. And sure enough soon Jordana was in the back room, she paused when she saw Lita. Lita looked back with a monotone look.

"Jorda—"

"Lita!" Jordana shouted interrupting Lita as she ran and hugged the much older Witch-girl, "Lita it's been so long!"

Suddenly Jordana paused and broke away from the girl, and smacked her across the face. Hatter and Cherie growled as Lita held her cheek and stared.

"It's been _too_ long Lita Bleak!" Jordana said, Lita stared, "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard that you just suddenly vanished?"

"I'm…Sorry." Lita mumbled. She hadn't expected Jordana to smack her, then again she wasn't expecting to see Jordana at all. Of course Jordana was pretty well known for her bluntness.

"You darn well should be!" Jordana growled.

"Jordana!" Garfield shouted running into the back room, "Geese what did you do?"

"Nothing." Lita said, "Nothing I probably didn't deserve. Though, Miss Jordana, had I been any other diplomat, I believe I would have taken back any sort of treaty to the Blue Rafters."

Jordana froze and stared at Lita as a slight smirk crept across her face.

"Of course I am not any other diplomat; I know you, and I am familiar with your tactlessness." She said, Garfield let out a sigh of relief.

"Lita Bleak…" Jordana said then wrapping Lita in another hug, "Girl I've missed you!"

Hatter meowed.

"Not to be rude Jordana but, why are you here?" Lita said, Jordana broke away from Lita and grinned.

"After I saw you on the news Garfield filled me in on why you were here. I just had to come see you," She said, "Especially after you were in the hospital. Lita what happened to you?"

"I was merely caught off guard." Lita said waving Jordana's concerns away. "I am alive and well and ready to continue my diplomatic dealings with the Reach and the other political figures of the Blue Rafters."

Jordana sighed and placed a hand on Lita's shoulder.

"Not today you're not." She said, Lita stared.

"Jordana, she has to. This is a serious matter." Garfield said, Jordana narrowed her eyes.

"I'm majoring in politics and all that junk, I'm familiar with all that jazz." She said, "The world of politics is filled with lies and scandals. If Lita stays with them for too long we're liable to lose what little sweet Lita we have left."

"Uhm, I'm right here you know." Lita said, Jordana shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, that's my opinion and I'm sticking to it." She said, "Now you're going to put all those horrible political worries out of your head, and coming out with me."

"I knew this would be a bad idea." Garfield sighed.

**Da da da-da! Jordana to the rescue! Haha I thought it would be nice to include her as well, she is after all B.B.'s girlfriend—in this fake-reality. Haha I was going to have some reference with Raven and Gar but that wouldn't have went over well with this story line. XD anyhow in regards to 'What if,' it all depends on whether or not I get enough good reviews if I post or not. What do you guys think? Should I post or no? See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Ok it's gotten to the point where I'm stalling in my story I swear. . I'm totally caught off guard! Sorry! Also I want to strangle the person who said that Young Justice wasn't good enough for DC nation, and that this new Beware the Batman is so bad that they had to cgi him! SCREW YOU CARTOON NETWORK! You've ruined the greatness that is DC! However being the DC fan that I am, I'm going to record both shows. *sigh* if I deem it bad you will definetly know. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Where's Bart?" Jordana asked, the group shook their heads.

"No one knows, I asked Batgirl if she saw him at any point but she said she hasn't." Barbra said, Jordana pouted.

"Well this is just great, I was hoping to have him come with us, oh well guess it's just a girls day." She said, "Wanna come Babs?"

"No, I've got to keep the security here. In case we have another Lobo incident." Barbra said, Jordana sighed.

"Oh well, I still think you should all take a break, even Garfield and I take a break at some point in school." She said, Lita gave Jordana a strange look.

"Jordana, politic and school are two very different things." She said, Jordana cocked an eyebrow.

"Are they? You've got liars, cheats and back stabbers. They you have parties that act more like the typical high school cliques rather than the political standings they were built on." She said, "There really isn't much of a difference."

"Leave it to Jordana to compare the government to school." Garfield said with a smirk. Jordana grinned.

"Anyway let's go Lita." She said grabbing hold of Lita by the hand and dragging her off and out of the house. Barbra looked to Garfield.

"You think it was a good idea to let her go and take Lita?" She asked. Garfield shrugged.

"Out of the four years I've dated Jordie, I've learned that once her mind is made up there's no stopping her." He explained.

~0~

"So Lita, where have you been?" Jordana asked as she and Lita walked down the streets of Gotham to some café Jordana knew about.

"Witch-world, it's a place deep in the underground where Witches of every kind inhabit." Lita explained though Jordana already knew that part. After all she had been watching the news…right?

"Oh yeah, didn't you go there after all that Light stuff some years ago?" Jordana asked, "Didn't you hate that place?"

"I did…I do." Lita said, Jordana scowled.

"Then why are you trying to bring the two together?" she asked, Lita shook her head.

"It is not so simple as a matter of like and dislike, there are some people in that world that want to live here." She explained, Jordana sighed.

"If you say so, anyway, besides all this boring stuff, how are you?" she asked.

"Well I am alive." Lita said, Jordana cocked an eyebrow, making Lita remember that Jordana didn't know the full extent of her powers.

"That's pretty dark Lita." Jordana said, Lita shrugged.

"Sorry." She said, "However Jordana I don't know if this outing is such a good idea. I have so much work to do."

"Not today you don't. you're going up against all odds these past few days, so you're going to spend some time with your old friend." Jordana said.

"Jordana, Lita's an important spokesperson." Hatter growled from Lita's shoulders, Jordana jumped.

"Geeze! I forgot that thing could talk." She said, Hatter growled, "Anyway what better way to show the people here that you want peace than by indulging in the festivities of Gotham."

'_She has a point.'_ Cherie mewed. Hatter grumbled.

"I suppose, since I'm out here anyhow." Lita said. Jordana grinned.

"This is gonna be great!" she said, wrapping her arm around Lita's shoulder and leading her off toward the café, "Don't worry this will be to everyone's benefit."

"If you say so Jordana." Lita said with a slight smirk.

~0~

"Miss Bleak went where?" Ashton asked, he and Molly had gotten back from their patrol and Barbra had told them what happened.

"She's with Jordana, they're old friends from the same high school." She explained. Ashton frowned.

"But Milady has a lot of word to do. Why didn't you stop her?" he asked. Garfield snorted.

"Yeah there's really no stopping Jordi when she wants to do something. Trust me." He said, "It's like going against uh…well there's really no explaining that."

"Right, anyhow they'll be back as soon as Jordana makes sure Lita's not too worn out." Barbra explained, "meanwhile, the rest of us are going to do a parameter check. Batgirl…"

'_Everything's clear on my end O. nothing too loud out here.'_ Batgirl responded via their com link.

"Well that's boring. Man, why does Lita get all the fun. The last fun thing we did was go up against Icicle. How lame." Molly pouted. Garfield scowled.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" he asked. Molly huffed.

"Oh what do you know?" she hissed, "Whatever if Lita Bleak isn't here, I'm not stickin around either."

"Molly, if Miss Bleak finds out you're gone, she will be angry." Ashton warned. Molly glared.

"Please note my lack of caring, Freak!" She hissed, "If Lita wants to get angry let her, I don't care. It's boring hanging around here."

Ashton went to stop her however Barbra moved to interfere. She looked to Molly who glared at her in return.

"You wanna stop me too?" She asked, Barbra shook her head.

"Not at all Molly, have at it. Just don't do anything that might put Lita's cause at risk." She said, Molly huffed.

"Whatevs." She said then teleported out of the building.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Garfield asked, Barbra shrugged.

"Did you want to pick a fight with a witch-girl?" She asked, Garfield shook his head. Though he would have loved to teach Molly a thing or two about manners, he sighed.

"There is something strange about Molly." Ashton said, his dog growling beside him. The duo looked to the young witch-boy with slight confusion.

"She is without her familiar." He said, "She has been for several days, I've noticed. I wonder if Lady Bleak has as well. Miss Gordon I know you do not wish to disturb milady, however I believe this may be worth attainment of her attention."

"If you say so." Barbra said, "Garfield where did Jordana say she was taking Lita?"

"Some café that just opened up," Garfield said, "Uhm Café Olé I think. She's only been there one other time."

"Where is this place? Is it nearby? I may be able to teleport there." Ashton said.

"It's not far, I think it's only a few blocks from here actually." Garfield said. Ashton nodded and opened a portal beside him.

"I shall relay the message about Molly." He said, then stepped through. Once gone Garfield looked to Barbra.

"Do you think one of us should have gone with him? He is just a kid." He said.

"I don't know. Lita once told me the boy was special there was something different about him, what it is I don't know. Maybe he's as powerful as she is." Barbra said. "Neither of us really know."

~0~

"So Lita tell me," Jordana said sipping on her latte, "What happened to you that made you want to disappear for two long years?"

Lita sat in silence for a moment, her familiars, Hatter and Cherie on either side of her. She sighed.

"The Reach, they captured me and something happened and my powers grew in strength." She explained, Jordana shook her head.

"I know that part, Dr. Fate wanted to put you into magical binds right?" She asked, Lita stared, "Garfield told me, I'm sorry. But what I meant to ask was….what happened between you and Roger...er Bart."

"He betrayed me." Lita replied simply, "He wanted to return me to the very life of solitude I hated most."

Jordana stared and then reached over to grab her hand.

"Lita…I'm so sorry…" She said, suddenly Lita began to cry. She covered her face with her hands, "Lita, what's wrong?"

"It's…it's just that…despite all that…despite the fact that Bart Allen betrayed me…" She sobbed, "Despite all of that…I still missed him when I left. I couldn't hate him…and every time I'm around him…I can't suppress my emotions that keep my powers in check….I…I don't understand it!"

Jordana gave a soft smile to her younger friend.

"It's because you love him." she replied. Lita stared as Jordana let out a slight laugh, "He loves you too you know. I'm sure he's told you that right?"

Lita nodded slowly.

"Garfield once told me that Batman said something about you, he said he called you corrupt because of the family you were born into, or something like that, I can't really remember anymore." Jordana continued, "But anyhow the comment made Bart so angry that he beat the crap out of him. It took Garfield, Batgirl, and Wonder Girl to get him off of the old bat."

"From what I was told, Bart felt that he was the reason you ran off, and it made him feel so badly he started to act cold every time you're name came up." Jordana went on, "He really does love you Lita. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"Aww how sweet." A disembodied voice said above them. The duo looked up to see Molly Snobgrass floating above them. She grinned. "Too bad that love isn't going to save you now!"

"Molly?" Jordana asked. Molly nodded.

"Yup." She said, "And it's high time you and I, Lita Bleak, have some one on one time! Part meth ni ssenkrad!"

Before Lita was able to put up a barrier around the two Molly's spell hit the two and they were surrounded in darkness. Jordana began to panic.

"W-what's going on? I thought Molly was on your side?" She asked, Lita let out a low growl.

"If it is any consolation none of us really trusted her." She hissed.

~0~

"Yo." Bart said walking into the house, Barbra, Stephanie, and Garfield looked to him.

"Where have you been?" Barbra asked, Bart shrugged.

"Clearing my head. Why? Did I miss something?" He asked, Barbra shook her head.

"Jordana came by and took Lita out somewhere, Ashton noticed something about Molly and went after the two," She explained, "But they've all been gone too long. I'm starting to get worried."

"All of them?" Bart asked, Garfield nodded.

"I'm worried for Jordana, she's not good in the same conditions we are. Even with her sharp tongue." He said.

"Where were they headed?" Bart asked seriously, "Wherever they are I can run to them, see if they're ok?"

"It's the new café, not far from here." Stephanie said, "I'll go with you."

"No you guys stay here, if something happens we need you guys here to man the fort." Bart said, "I'll be back in a flash."

Without hearing any sort of argument Bart sped off out the door toward the place Lita and Jordana were, and with hope; find the girls, and Ashton.

When he finally made it to the place Garfield had told him, he found Ashton standing outside the building staring at the building, his familiar growling by his side.

"Ashton? Ashton what happened? Where's Lita and Jordana?" He asked, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. He seemed dazed, in shock by some unknown problem.

"Kidnapped…" He mumbled, "They were kidnapped, by a Witch."

"What?" Bart asked staring in fear.

"Molly kidnapped Lolita!"

**Dun dun DUUUN! The true action has finally begun, it took 17 chapters of plot forming but it's finally happened! Lita and Jordana have been kidnapped by Molly, for reasons no one really knows. What's her plan? Is she working for the light as well? Who is this hooded figure? All this and more in chapter 19 of Invasion of the Blue Rafters! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first HAHA! REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Last time Lita and Jordana were kidnapped by Molly—yaknow that's just a cute name, Molly, don't you think? It's usually sounds so sweet and cute. Though I suppose I ruined that cuteness huh? Sorry about that. Yaknow I often wonder to myself what people feel like when they share the same name as a character in a book or TV show. Is that a cool feeling? Or is it just nothing? I don't share a name with anyone or anything—well an island, but that's not really all that fun—oh! But I'm babbling sorry! ONEARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When the darkness finally faded from their view, Lita and Jordana found themselves in a room, the duo stood, it was still dark but this darkness wasn't as smothering as Molly's spell. Suddenly there was a light, and a large man with scars on his face came into a view he was followed by a girl maybe two years younger than Lita She grinned evilly at them. Lita let out a growl, and realized that Hatter and Cherie were nowhere to be found.

"Savage…" She growled. The girl next to him glared.

"How dare you address Savage-sama like that!" Mariko shouted, "You should address him by the great and glorious Savage-sama!"

"Kid you're insane." Jordana hissed.

"I know, exciting isn't it?" Mariko asked with a grin. Jordana scowled.

"Where are we, and what have you done with my familiars?" Lita growled, her fangs and claws elongating with anger.

"And where's Molly?" Jordana said, Lita placed her hand on Jordana silently telling her to keep quiet, and stay back.

"Jordana, please, I know that you are of stubborn nature, but you've never dealt with the Light." She said, "They do not play around."

"She's right girl, be silent." Savage said, Jordana glared and held up her middle finger towards Savage. Mariko glared.

"How rude! Savage-sama, may I teach the old hag a lesson?" She asked. Lita hissed and stood in front of Jordana.

"You will not touch this girl." She warned. Savage narrowed his eyes at Lita.

"The other girl was more than I asked for, perhaps Mariko it would be in our best interest to take her." Savage said, "Where is the Witch-girl?"

"Right here." Molly said appearing next to Jordana and Lita who glared.

"Molly snobgrass you no good lowlife brat when I get my hands on you I'm gonna make you wish you never set foot in Gotham High!" Jordana screamed, Molly rolled her eyes.

"Jordana, you're nothing more than a toothless dog barking empty threats." Molly said then looked to Savage, "I did my part, now give me my Precious!"

"Aww pouty, I was hoping to have a little more fun with the little reptile." Mariko said, holding a metal box. Molly glared.

"Give the girl her pet, we have what we want." Savage said, "And more."

Mariko pouted and walked over to Molly who stood next to Jordana and Lita. Jordana leaned over to Lita's ear.

"If you're planning something Li, might I suggest you get to it?" she whispered. Lita shook her head.

"I am afraid I have no plan at the moment, Jordana." She said, Jordana stared wide eyed, "I am in need of my familiars."

"So what then?" Jordana asked.

"We wait, until I can find hatter and Cherie we are at great disadvantage." Lita explained, once Molly had her familiar in hand she let out a slight hiss.

"Oh my sweet precious's, are you alright?" she hissed then glared at Mariko and Savage, "I'm leaving now, do what you want with these two."

"Remind me why you kept her around?" Jordana asked, Lita shrugged.

"The enemy of my enemy." She mumbled, her palms igniting with a blue flame, "And if it means anything, I never did trust her."

"Sorry to leave you behind, Milady Bleak," Molly said in a mock sweet tone, "But I gotta admit I hate you soo much. Oh but don't worry Lolita, I'll take good care of Ashton and the cause—well maybe not Ashton. Bye."

Molly waved her goodbye and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving Lita and Jordana to face Savage's wrath. Lita narrowed her eyes.

"So tell me Savage, is all this some pathetic attempt of revenge for destroying your labs?" Lit asked, Savage scowled.

"Not everything is so black and white Lolita Bleak." He said, Mariko grinned next to the duo somewhat eyeing Jordana.

"Yaknow you'd look sooo much better with robotic parts, wanna give being a cyborg a try?" She asked, Jordana scowled, "It won't hurt a bit, just ask Lita's mother—oh wait, Klarion the Witch-boy had to put her down. How did that feel by the way Lita?"

Lita bit her lip to keep herself calm, even if they did deserve to be ripped apart there was no way she was going to lose control and somehow be framed for murder like last time. Jordana glared, and reached into her pocket, when she felt something she smiled a bit and began to feel a bit more calm.

"So Savage what is this about?" Lita asked, carefully choosing her words least somehow they were recording this. Knowing the Light they had more than what was seen hidden in their sleeves. Savage smirked.

"You're a smart girl, you figure it out."

~0~

'Impulse! Hello, come in Impulse_!' _ Barbra's voice called, Bart pressed the button on his ear piece.

"I got ya. You were right, Jordana and Lita were kidnapped." He said.

'We know that,' Barbra said.

"How—"

'I put a tracking device on Jordana, in case something like this happened, she's activated the transmitter.' Garfield said, 'We should be able to find them so long as Molly hasn't found it first.'

'I'm sending you the coordinates now, you go on ahead, I'll send Batgirl after you once I get a hold of her.' Barbra said, Bart nodded. Ashton looked up and him with slight panic.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" He asked, "Can you find Miss Bleak?"

"We cane, you get back to Lita's house and—"

"NO! I have to go with you." Ashton shouted, "Miss Bleak saved my life once, I want to do the same thing for her!"

Bart stared as the boy gave him that same look of panic he had when Lita died two years ago. He sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not being held responsible for anything that happens to you." He said, Ashton nodded.

"I understand." He said.

"Good now let's go before we lose the transmission." Bart said.

~0~

Lita and Jordana were led to a different room, however before they could go any further Lita and Jordana were soon placed under inhibiter collars. Jordana made a horrified face.

"What are these?" She whispered. Lita scowled.

"Inhibiter collars. They're used in Belle Reve to block off the meta-gene from people keep them from using their powers." She explained, Jordana smirked.

"They don't know I don't have powers though." She said.

"That's not the only thing they're used for—AH!" Lita screamed as she felt an electric current through her body.

"Keep quiet Witch-girl!" Mariko shouted Jordana stared as Mariko laughed, "Electricity's fun isn't it? Zzzt!"

Jordana glared as she helped Lita get to her feet.

"Ltia are you ok?" She asked, Lita gave Jordana a look, "Right stupid question. Don't worry Lita, I've got a plan."

"Jordana please don't. I don't want to risk getting you killed." Lita whispered, "Just stay calm and close until I can find out where m familiars are."

"But for all you know they could be…"

"They're not. If Hatter was killed I wouldn't be here either." Lita said, Jordana stared in slight fear of what Lita was saying. She then nodded.

"A-alright then." She said, "But Lita…"

"Whatever information you wish to relay keep it quiet. If she hears you you're done for." Lita said, Jordana nodded.

"Man this is boring!" Mariko growled, "Why's Savage making me do grunt work? This is for someone stupid, not a genius like me!"

"If you're such a genius I bet you'd know where my cats are." Lita said simply, Mariko turned to the two.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'll have you know Witch-girl I'm the smartest person alive!" She growled, "There ain't nothing around here I don't know about."

"Then enlighten me." Lita said. Mariko scowled.

"What are you doing?" she asked getting up in Lita's face, "What are you planning?"

"I am buying time so that the transmitter in my pocket can contact my allies and break my friend and myself out of this place." Lita said plainly, Jordana gave her an open mouthed shocked look. What was she saying? What was she doing telling this crazy woman what they were planning? Of course she was telling her slightly falls info but still.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid?" Mariko growled.

"Incredibly so, yes." Lita said calmly, Jordana stared. Mariko suddenly burst into laughter. Confusing some and seriously traumatizing others.

"You're a clever little Witch aren't cha?" She asked, "But I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't search you after that kind of talk. Lackies, search her."

Soon Lita found herself being searched by the guards that were surrounding her.

"Hey don't you know how to treat a lady?" Jordana growled taking a swing at one of the guards only to feel a zap through her body. Mariko smirked.

"But that's no lady, Lita Bleak is a creature meant to be studied." She said, grabbing Jordana by the hair, "As for you, well now, you'll just be another human meat sack for the Reach to screw around with. I hope you're excited."

"You're sick." Jordana hissed.

"I've been called worse." Mariko said, "Find anything?"

"No, ma'am." One of the guards said, Mariko smirked.

"I knew she was lying." She said, then sent a zap of electricity through Lita's body again, Lita let out a hiss of pain, "Serves you right for lying…_WITCH_!"

"Lita, are you ok?" Jordana shouted, Lita nodded.

"All is well," She groaned, "However now I know the location of my cats."

Mariko stared, "You liar! You can't possibly know! You're just a witch! You can't know that."

Lita smirked evilly as her eyes suddenly began to glow red, "Look at you, barking like some kind of mouthy little dog. You can't possibly know the power I'm capable of."

Suddenly the guards around the three of them were thrown into the walls with such force a collective snapping of bone could be heard. Jordana cringed at the loud crunch. Mariko stared wide eyed at Lita who grinned evilly.

"Y-you can't possibly be able to do that…" Mariko shouted, "The inhibiter collars should have blocked all your powers."

"You cannot imagine the power I possess; no mortal could possibly destroy my power." Lita said her voice booming with power and evil. "Now, Mariko Miko, I wonder what you're worst nightmares are…"

~0~

"We've found the place, so far they haven't found Jordana's transmitter." Impulse said Batgirl had also finally joined the thrall, suddenly Ghost began to growl. "What's eatin him?"

"He senses something dark," Ashton said, "I feel it too, I think it is Milady Lita."

"Lita?" Impulse shouted, "Alright enough time has been wasted, let's find Jordi and Lita, now. Can your dog sniff 'em out?"

"Ghost is not a dog he is a wolf, and he does not use the same senses a human canine use." Ashton said Impulse and Batgirl gave him a look, "Right, but he can find Lady Bleak."

Ghost barked and ran toward the entrance, Ashton and Impulse and Batgirl soon followed the strange dog into the threshold of the building.

"Are we sure this mutt can find Lita Bleak?" Batgirl asked, Ashton narrowed his eyes.

"Ghost is no mere dog, he is a witch's familiar." He said, "If he cannot find Lady Bleak I do not believe anyone can."

"Ok then," Batgirl said, "Works for me I guess."

~0~

"L-lita…what did you do?" Jordana asked staring at their captors in disbelief. Lita's eyes still burned red as she glared at Jordana.

"I showed them the power of the Goddess," She growled. Then just as sudden as the power entered Lita's being, it left, and she collapsed into Jordana's arms. She groaned.

"What…happened?" She moaned, Jordana stared, "You don't remember?"

Lita shook her head. The last thing she remembered was trying to bait Mariko into telling her where Hatter and Cherie were. The next thing she knew she was in Jordana's arms. Jordana gave a nervous smile.

"Don't worry then…" She said, and helped Lita stand, Lita looked around, there were bodies, and…parts, covering the floor with blood. In the center of all the carnage Mariko Miko stared in fear of some invisible nightmare that only she could see.

"Did…did I…do this?" Lita asked with a weak voice, Jordana shook her head.

"O-of course not, Lita…you're no killer." She said, Lita could tell Jordana was lying however her heart rate was racing and she was trembling. Lita bit her lip, she must have lost control again, this was not good. The sound of footsteps broke the eerie silence, Jordana flinched and the duo looked to see Impulse and the others. They stared.

"Guys! You're here, the transmitter worked!" Jordana shouted running to Impulse and the others, "Never in my life have I been so happy Garfield put those in my pockets!"

The group didn't say a word, they simply stared at Lita who stood in the center of all the carnage. Ashton stared in horrified fear, Lita stared back. Her emotion completely unreadable. Impulse stared as well. The last time Lita was surrounded with blood it was the day she murdered Jason Blood.

"Lita…what have you done?" he mumbled, Lita looked away, balling her hands into fists. Jordana shook her head.

"Impulse, she doesn't remember anything…" She said, Impulse slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly Lita broke down and began to cry onto Impulse's shoulder.

"I…I don't know!"

~0~

The group arrived back to the house, after finding Hatter and Cherie, Lita was still a wreck and was leaning against Bart, her cheeks were stained black with her tears from crying hours earlier. Once inside Jordana ran to Garfield and grabbed him into a big hug and many kisses of relief.

"Oh Garfield, I was so scared!" She said, Garfield hugged her back as Barbra entered the room.

"Lita, I think we may have a problem." She said, Lita dried her eyes and followed with the others into the living room where the news—G. Gordon—was playing footage.

'Now I warn you some of the images you see here are not for young children, but they expose the truth behind Lita Bleak's so called, 'Peace' mission.' Gordon said, the next scene was of Lita and Jordana inside the Light's building Lita stared as the video showed her killing the guards that had captured them.

'Like Father, like daughter I suppose.' Gordon said, 'Now we see the truth behind Lita's mission here on the human plain.'

**So Lita's suffering from memory loss, this is actually very common. In high stress circumstances one can do something without even remembering what happened. It happens in Nana, when Nana Oosaki breaks the Strawberry glasses and doesn't remember how she got to her boyfriend's house. But I'm babbling. How did G. Gordon get that footage? Will Lita be able to fix this mess? We'll find out in the next Chapter see you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW!**

**Oh! before i forget! I've decided to a little side story called, 'Lita in Wonderland.' it's gonna be cute! so look for it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky

Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!

If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers!

**Witch-hunt by Megurine Luka, but redubbed by JubyP on youtube. If you go to my youtube page you'll find her. n_n. Anyway a horrible twist of events have left Lita at a loss for words. Once again framed—maybe—by the Light to kill a group of people. I left out all the graphic parts for those with weak hearts (and stomachs) anyhow how will Lita fix this mess? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Milady!" Molly shouted bursting into the room, the group glared, "I just saw on the news how did this happen?"

"Like you don't know Snobgrass!" Jordana shouted, "You set Lita up to be tricked!"

"No I did not!" Molly shouted, "You have no idea what's going on! Close minded loser!"

"Enough." Lita said, "Molly, you played you're part well, thank you. and do not worry I do not blame you for these past events."

"Wait huh?!" Was the collective response. Even Ashton was thrown, Lita sighed and looked to the group.

"Sorry for my secrecy, Molly had informed me several days ago, that the Light had stolen her familiar in order to turn her against me." She explained, "I told her to do as they asked in order to see what the Light was planning, when they asked her to kidnap me we staged the act. I truly am sorry for not telling anyone, but I could not risk anyone else getting hurt. However neither of us knew they would be planning this. I should have known they sacrifice their own for their personal gain."

"So Molly was under cover?" Bart asked, Lita nodded, "So then that footage."

"It was not planned, I do not believe even the Light foresaw that." She said, "However it seems to have worked to their advantage. The plan to connect the two worlds have failed…"

"Wait, there has to be some way to fix this…" Batgirl said, "Some way you can explain—"

"No matter what plain you are in, you cannot explain the reasoning behind killing a room full of humans, and traumatizing one."

"But it was in self-defense!" Jordana shouted.

"It does not matter, public opinion alone won't allow my being her to continue," Lita said as the weight of her own words began to sink in. "There is no hope…I am going to die either here or in Limbo Town."

"What are you going to do?" Barbra asked. Lita shook her head.

"The only thing I can do, go in with dignity, and hope it will be quick." She said, more dark tears forming in her eyes. "This is the end."

"But…it…it can't be. Lita you worked so hard!" Jordana shouted, "There has to be some way we can spin this!"

"There is not…" Lita said standing, she swallowed hard. "I…must return to Witch-World at once…"

"Lita you can't." Bart said grabbing hold of Lita by the arms, "I won't let you."

Lita smiled kindly at the super speeder and shook her head.

"It is not a choice for you to make." She said, suddenly Lita's body began to fade the group stared wide eyed.

"What's going on?" Jordana shouted, "What's happening."

"It's a spell the council put on Milady, to prevent her from escaping if her plans did not work." Ashton said, "It's a teleportation spell taking her back to Limbo-Town."

"I'm sorry." Lita said as her body finally faded away, leaving Bart staring at the area she once occupied. Bart balled his hands into fists as he glared back at the other two witches.

"How do I get to Limbo-Town?" He shouted.

"Bart what do you plan on doing when you get there?" Molly asked, "You can't save her. Lita Bleak's fate is sealed. We're all screwed now."

Without hearing another word Molly disappeared leaving Ashton and the others. Ashton bit his lip. Lita was going to die now, and it was because he was too late to find her. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you take me to Limbo-Town?" Bart asked, Ashton nodded.

"I…I can teleport you there, but I do not see what you can do…" He said.

"let me worry about that." Bart said.

"Hold it." Barbra said, "You can't go there on your own."

"I'm not alone, I've got this kid," Bart said pointing to Ashton and his familiar, "They'll be my backup, if we all go it could cause an outrage with the people of witch-world, thinking we might be attacking."

"Alright fine, but keep in touch, if our communications are lost you're on your own." Barbra said. Garfield looked to Bart.

"Are you sure you want to do this on your own?" He asked, Bart nodded.

"Don't really have much choice." He said, "I'm going to save Lita and bring her back, and with any small amount of luck, clear her name. Let's go Ashton."

Ashton nodded and opened a portal allowing Bart to go before him, Bart swallowed hard. This was his last chance. If he messed up now, he would lose Lita forever. No room for error, no turning back. This was the final showdown—well not nearly as dramatic as that but still the pressure was neck breaking.

Once the duo left Barbra went to her computers. Batgirl, Jordana, and Garfield looked to her with confusion. She wasn't looking for communications.

"O, what are you doing?" Batgirl asked, Barbra looked up.

"I'm sending the only backup that can help Bart who won't cause an uproar." She explained, "It's a long shot in trying to find this person, but she may be our last hope if Bart can't save her."

"Who?"

~0~

"Lolita Elizabethie Bleak." The head councilman said, Lita was in Limbo-Town facing the Witch's council. She s bound by her wrists in rope, she looked up at the councilmen with defiance in her eyes.

"You're mission to join the Blue Rafters and limbo-Town has failed." The head Councilman said a hint of joy behind his voice. Lita frowned, "And given you're failure you realize what this means."

"I am aware of what my failures mean!" Lita growled, "You may try to end me, but there are more who will rise against you!"

"A very noble speech indeed," Said the councilwoman next to the head. "Shall we carve it into your tomb stone?"

Lita let out a growl of anger as the arrogance radiated off the town's councilmen. They didn't care of her efforts, nor did they care if she had other followers. They were only happy to be rid of the half breed Witch-girl.

"Speaking of followers, where is that boy who followed you? He is in as much trouble for these crimes as you." the woman said. Lita glared.

"Ashton Bleak has nothing to do with what transpired, if you are to execute anyone, I and I alone shall be that martyr." She said.

"How touching." The head councilman said then slammed his gavel on his podium. "Take her to the pyre. Tonight we shall burn an anarchist."

"I am no Anarchist." Lita said as the guards dragged her away to be prepped for her death.

~0~

Ashton and Bart arrived in the Town Square, once arrived Bart groaned. He still wasn't used to teleporting.

"Sorry." Ashton said, Bart waved his hand.

"No biggy. Not important right now anyhow." He said, Ashton nodded, "Let's find Lita and get out of here."

"finding Lolita won't be a hard task, it will be rescuing her from the council and escaping the townspeople, that will be problematic." Ashton said, Ghost barked and began running towards a hooded figure. Ghost then grunted and began sniffing the figure's feet.

"Ghost, what are you doing, now is not a time for…" Ashton said, Ghost barked cutting the Witch-boy off. Bart scowled and looked to the figure, this person was vaguely familiar. even if their face was covered by a hood, he had seen this person somewhere. The question was where?

"Please, forgive my familiar, I do not think he's aware of what he was doing." Ashton said, grabbing the wolf by the scruff of his neck. Ghost growled as the figure shook their head silently and walked off. Ashton looked to Bart who was a bit dumbfounded.

"What is the matter Bart Allen?" he asked, Ashton shook his head.

"Nothing, come on let's go, before we get side tracked again." He said. Ashton nodded.

"We should head for Town hall, the council will be setting up a public trial for Lolita there." He said, "Though it is only for publicity."

"Alright let's go."

~0~

Just as Ashton said, Lita stood tied to a stake with her familiars in front of Town hall. Beneath her hay and wood lied. Lita glared at the crowd of towns people who all came to witness her demise. Among the people stood Molly staring up at Lita with fearful eyes, beside her Lita's aunt Beulah who smiled triumphantly.

"Where is the girl who was following you? Molly Snobgrass?" The head councilman said holding a burning torch.

"I would not know, your highness plucked me from the Blue Rafters before I could see anyone." Lita hissed.

"Here she is!" shouted one of the towns people. Lita went wide eyed with fear for Molly as she was dragged up to the council. She looked to Lita with fear, only for her face to twist into an evil smile.

"Hey Lolita, how's it hangin?" She asked, the head of the witch's council stood next to her. Lita stared in shock.

"Molly, what are you…"

"Confused?" Molly asked, taking the torch away from the head, "I can understand that. I played you all pretty well."

"Turns out I can rule my own part of the Blue Rafters if I help these guys out," She continued then smirked, "Yaknow, the Reach and the Light really aren't such bad partners to have."

"You fool!" Lita shouted now struggling to get loose, "You allied yourself with the Light! Have you any idea the doom you have unleashed!?"

"You're too small minded Lita," Molly said, "Besides if it means I can finally be rid of you? who cares about everyone else?"

~0~

Bart and Ashton finally reached the Town hall where they saw the people gathered in the center of the crowd Lita glared.

"Is that Molly?" Bart asked noticing the girl standing in front of the pyre with the torch that would burn Lita out of existence.

"She was a traitor after all!" Ashton growled, "We need to get there before it is too late."

"Want speed? I'm your man." Bart shouted, "You wait here I'll be back in a flash!"

~0~

"Once you're gone, it won't be long until the Blue Rafters and the Light are under our rule." Molly said tossing the torch onto the pyre, as it began to burn, "After all the humans have ruled above us long enough."

"You are a blind fool and a traitor Molly," Lita growled as the fire began to burn, "If it is the last thing I do I _will_ stop you!"

"Whatever, in a little while you won't be around to do much of anything." Molly said turning her back, "Bye Lolita Bleak."

"Grr! I told you nothing good would come of trusting that woman!" Cherie shouted gnawing at the rope that bound the trio to the stake.

"Cherie do you really think now is a good time to scold the girl?" Hatter growled "Though I do see your point."

"This won't be the end, I won't die this way!" Lita hissed struggling to break free, "I must stop them…from destroying the Blue Rafters!"

"Stop struggling, you'll only make your death that much more painful." The head councilman said, "You will pay for your sins against Witch-world, and your family."

"You mindless worm!" Lita shouted, "Do you not see? You have been fed lies! Molly has tricked you all!"

"The half witch lies to you oh great one," Molly said, "Ignore her and allow the flams to judge her."

Lita began to cough as the smoke billowed toward her and the flames burn hotter. The flames burned slowly began to burn away to edges of her skirt. Lita let out a howl of pain as it then began to burn her skin as well.

"Lita!" Shouted a voice. Lita choked on the smoke as she looked at the crowd. Bart was running as fast as he could toward the trio.

"He really doesn't know when to quit does he?" Molly growled, throwing a spell at the speedster. "Dnib eth retsdeeps in thrae!"

Suddenly Bart's feet were entangled in roots coming from the ground. Molly then flew above him.

"Why do you still try?" Molly asked, "You know that you only fell in love with Lita because she cast a spell on you."

"That is not true Molly and you know it!" Bart growled, Molly snorted.

"Isnt it? Even after she killed that demon guy, you didn't hate her did you?" She asked, "And after that when she cast a spell on you and the others sending you into a Nightmare world, you still came after her. That's not real! She's rejected you, hurt you, even attacked the very people you've held dear and yet here you are still trying to save her. Don't cha find that even a little bit strange?"

"I don't have time for your talking!" Bart said as his body began to vibrate and he fazed through the large roots. Molly let out a growl of anger.

"You're an idiot you know that!" She shouted throwing another spell at him. "You don't really love her it's all a spell!"

She then threw a magical bubble around Bart and lifted him into the air, Bart glared as molly then flew close to him.

"Guess the only way to show you that your so called love was just a lie," Molly said, "Is to have you watch as the woman who bewitched you burns."

~0~

"I hate to put more pressure on you Lita Lovely," Cherie said still trying to snap the rope around them, "But if we cannot get out of this you won't be able to save anyone from anything."

"I know that Cherie." Lita coughed, "But all this smoke…I cannot…do anything in this."

"Azorath metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Suddenly large black wings appeared behind Lita and her cats. The towns people all gasped as the flames suddenly went out and the wings expanded until it reached a span of ten feet. Lita and the others looked up.

"Is that..?" Cherie coughed.

"But it can't be, she's never been to this world before, how could she have possibly known?" Hatter growled, suddenly the large wings enveloped Lita, Cherie and Hatter in darkness. Ashton stared as he and Ghost were also covered in darkness.

Molly glared as Lita had disappeared from the fire. The towns people stared, fire had been extinguished and Lita Bleak was now gone. It was a phenomena not even the council could explain.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Molly said, "The council can't even kill that brat."

"You won't get away with this Molly." Bart growled, Molly huffed.

"Ah what do you know?" She growled, "But since I still have you, why don't we take a trip back to the Blue Rafters?"

~0~

When Lita came to she was met with someone's weight on her. she opened her eyes to see Ashton hugging her tight.

"Lady Bleak! You are alive!" he shouted, Lita coughed up more smoke and patted the boy on the head.

"What happened?" She asked as Ashton released her.

"I do not know. One moment I thought you were lost, the next we were here." He explained. Lita sat up.

"I should probably mention that I've been in Limbo-town for a while." A familiar voice said behind them. Lita stared wide eyed as she turned to see her former mentor. Rachel Roth standing above her in her Raven costume.

"Miss Rachel?" Lita asked aloud. Rachel nodded.

**And now Rachel Roth is back in the game! Sorry this was sort of choppy, I had to get to this part of the story. Oh! And I've still been working on the 'Lita in wonderland,' its gonna be fun!  
OH AND I THINK THEY MIGHT BE BRINGING YJ BACK TO SATURDAYS! WHEEEE! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Last chapter Lita was nearly burned at the stake! However with a great stroke of luck she was rescued by the one and only Rachel 'Raven' Roth, Oh yeah and it turns out Molly was a traitor—like any of you didn't see THAT coming. Now all they have to do is stop Molly from taking over the human world, and fix everything the Light has done. Oh and let's not forget that they have to save Bart now that he's been taken by Molly. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Miss Rachel, what are you doing here? Not that I am not grateful that you are…" Lita said standing up. Rachel Roth smirked.

"You're friends called me and told me you were in danger." She explained, "So after I did some catching up on Gotham news I decided to pay a visit to limbo-Town, that's where I ran into your friends Bart and Ashton."

"You were the hooded figure Ghost was barking at." Ashton said, Rachel nodded.

"You're familiar nearly gave me away," she said, "Had I not diverted your attention the people would have known I was here."

"Miss Rachel is no longer allowed in the town because of her bloodline." Lita explained, Ashton nodded, "Wait, you said you saw Ashton and Bart, but where is he?"

"He was with me when we were searching for you." Ashton said, "When he saw you up there he ran, I have not seen him since then."

"Oh no, I've got to find him." Lita said, "If anyone in Limbo-Town finds him, he'll be in danger."

"How will you find him?" Rachel asked, Lita bit her lip when Cherie and Hatter jumped onto her shoulders and meowed.

"Finding him won't be the problem." She said, "I can sense his aura, he's heading back to The Blue Rafters."

"But with who?" Ashton asked, Lita narrowed her eyes.

"Molly, as it turns out she really is a traitor." She said, "How I managed to not see that coming is beyond me."

"We can talk about your miscalculations later," Rachel said, "Let's head back to our world and stop this Molly from doing whatever she plans to do."

_'Lita? Lita are you there? Come in Lita?'_ Barbra's voice shouted, Lita searched her person until she found a mini communicator on her person.

"Barbra?" Lita asked.

_'Oh thank God, I take it Raven got there just in time then.'_ Barbra said, '_I was worried when I couldn't get ahold of you.'_

"Sorry only certain technologies work down here, and they have a shotty connection at best." Lita said, "Wait when did you—"

'_When you got here with Jordana I placed it on you. I'm sorry but I knew when you saw that feed you'd go back to await trial.'_ Barbra said, '_I'm sorry Lita.'_

"Not important," Lita said, "We have much bigger problems."

'_Like maybe a hostile superficial Witch-girl terrorizing Gotham with an army of other Limbo-Town Witches?!'_ Jordana's voice shouted. '_I thought Molly was on our side!'_

"As did I, what's going on?" Lita asked.

'_Exactly what she said, Molly's brought an army of Witch-people.'_ Barbra said, '_You need to get here with Impulse and fast.'_

"About that, we may have a slight problem with Impulse," Lita said, "But regardless we'll find him and we'll stop Molly, but I am going to need help."

_'Already done.'_ Barbra said, '_I've sent Batgirl and Beastboy, and I've already contacted some of the others they're on their way to Gotham now.'_

"Good, we're on our way." Lita said, "Let's go."

~0~

"Molly, you know I could just vibrate my molecules and leave anytime." Bart said glaring at Molly who was floating above him, Molly smirked. The duo was in the center of Gotham as the people of limbo-Town terrorized the humans below.

"Just try it, my magic bubble not only keeps you here, but neutralizes your powers so that you can't escape." She said, "Not even Lita Bleak could burst my bubble."

"Molly, this is crazy! Let me go and I'll talk Lita and the others into letting you off easy." He said.

"Please with all the effort I've put into getting rid of that half breed witch, you think I'm going to stop my take over just because you ask me to?" Molly asked, "You're cute but not a whole lot goin' on in the brain. I blame that Love spell Lita put on you."

"Lita didn't put any kind of love spell on me." Bart growled. Molly huffed.

"Well not at first, sure you loved her during your high school years. But face it do you really think you'd actually love her, especially after she killed all those people." She said, "Any normal human being would hate her, especially someone in your field of work."

"What? Are you talking about?" Bart asked, Molly smirked.

"Think about it! She killed someone for revenge, she killed people for—probably—the fun of it. The girl's a murderer." She said, "And from what she told me about you and her way back when, you rejected that."

Bart scowled was she talking about the day she killed Etrigan? How'd she know about that.

"If I remember correctly, you were the reason she quit your little club." Molly continued, "That kind of rejection must have sent Lita over the edge. She knew you'd hate her after that, so she cast a little spell on you. which is why you don't care about that anymore. Right?"

Bart scowled, that would make sense. If the person who was telling him this wasn't a total nut case! Molly came down to his level and smiled.

"I can fix it you know. I can take the evil woman's spell off of you." She said, Bart glared; she was up to something. "Da amorem suum me."

**Yay short chapters—suck! Anyhow what is Molly planning with Bart? She's acting pretty creepy around him hasn't she? Who knows what's coming? If you do no spoilers for those who don't ok? Haha! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! REVIEW! OH YEAH AND I'M ALSO STARTING ANOTHER RAVEN AND Klarion FIC. Check it out in 'What if?' see ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Last chapter Molly brought an army of Witches to the Blue Rafters, kidnapped Bart and soo much more. Now Lita and the gang has to beat Molly, and save the human world! All with the help of the justice league, can they do it? You're about to find out ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD.**

Zatanna's voice echoed with power as she shouted an incantation to help put up a barrier around a group of civilians to shield them from the wreckage of a building. The people of Witch-world had arrived and were now terrorizing Gotham, and the people inhabiting it. She sighed, three years later and she still had some fight in her after all. (don't do the math on this, I'm just throwing random numbers in.)

"Nice save Zatanna!" Tigress said Zatanna nodded as Tigress threw a net at a pair of witches.

"Nice save yourself…uhm, Tigress." Zatanna said.

"Man, where's Batgirl and Impulse?" Rocket asked, using her kinetic bubbles to protect a group of people as a Witch came at them, "They need to get here fast I don't know how long I can keep this up!"

Suddenly a Witch-woman came out of nowhere and attacked Rocket, knocking her to the ground and bursting her bubble. The woman smirked.

"Thou should pay more attention to thy defense." She said, then held up her hand to cast a spell, "Nrub ot a—"

"Ecrof yawa Tekcor!" Zatanna shouted, interrupting the woman and blasting her away, "Yrub rednu htrae!"

The woman was then plunged deep into the ground, Tigress and Rocket stared. They had never seen Zatanna use that kind of magic before. Zatanna sighed.

"I won't show mercy to the very people who drove Lita into this war!" She shouted Tigress and Rocket nodded silently as another wave of Witches came down on them. Just as they were all about to cast a spell they all three froze in the air. They all looked at Dr. Fate floated toward them.

"Good thing he's on our side." Rocket said. The other two nodded.

~0~

Not far from all the chaos Lita, her familiars, Ashton, and Rachel Roth appeared in Gotham. The all looked at the chaos that ensued.

"This is madness." Raven said staring at their surroundings, the Witches of Limbo-Town had left Gotham in ruins.

"Kind of reminds me of father." Lita joked. Raven narrowed her eyes, "Forgive me, it was a bad joke."

"Indeed." Rachel said, "Now let's find the Justice League and the others."

"That won't be a problem." Ashton said pointing to the fight going on beyond them. It was between a blue faced witch and Batgirl. She was doing well in fighting the witch until she was hit by a spell that froze her.

"Ashton, help her." Lita ordered. Ashton nodded and flew over to aid the blond batgirl. As he broke the spell binding her and sent his familiar after the witch.

"Nice save little boy blue." Batgirl said, Ashton turned.

"Little boy…oh I get it because of my blue complexion." He said, Batgirl nodded, "You truly are a humorous woman."

"Right," Batgirl said, "So you guys finally got here? Where's Lita and the others?"

"Impulse is missing," Lita said flying towards the two, "however I have a feeling I know where to find him."

"Where?" Batgirl said.

"With Molly," Lita explained, "Once we find her we'll find Impulse."

Hatter and Cherie growled, causing the group turn to see another wave of Limbo-Towns people. Raven glared.

"Go, find Molly," Raven said, "Ashton, I may be in need of you and Batgirl both."

"OF course." Ashton mumbled.

"Sure."

"Go Lita, find molly and find Impulse, we will take care of them." Rachel said. Lita nodded and flew off with her familiars.

"Lita Lovely, you must calm down. If you do not you may in danger the innocent people in this world." Cherie meowed as Lita flew off past others, inadvertently casting spells as she flew. She let out a hiss.

"Molly has crossed me for the last time," She growled, "This time I will show her no mercy. I warned her what would happen if she agitated me further."

"Now you're talking my language." Hatter growled, "But how are we going to find the little witch?"

"I am not worried about that." Lita growled flying fast until she ran into a fight between a group of Witch people and other leaguers. One of which she recognized as Zatanna and another, Dr. Fate. They weren't doing well, even for a Lord of Order he couldn't take on the amount of witch-people that clashed against them.

"Lita we should help them." Cherie meowed, "Even if Nabu is your enemy, Zatanna is not."

"I am aware." Lita growled, "But I am only saving my aunt."

"Good enough." Hatter said, then jumped off of Lita's shoulders to the group below, transforming into a large black panther, Cherie followed suit and they both attacked the group of witches that had the heroes cornered. Lita landed with them, just as Nabu opened a portal to the otherworld.

"Lita! Thank goodness, you're alright!" Zatanna shouted wrapping Lita into a big hug. Lita was paused.

"I am," She said when Zatanna broke away she smiled sweetly at her, then the two felt a shadow over them.

"The people of limbo-Town have come to the City of man," Nabu said, Lita said nothing, "It is no small task to discover who was behind this."

Zatanna turned and glared at Nabu.

"Lita had nothing to do with this! She was set up by the light!" She shouted.

"Actually, he is right." Lita said, Zatanna stared.

"No, Lita, you had nothing to do with this, don't let Fate make you think you did." She said, Lita shook her head.

"But I did, though it was not intended, I brought this war to this world." She explained, "However, Nabu, I was set up on the counts of murder. Molly Snobgrass is behind this, not myself. Therefor I will fix it. By finding the girl and making sure she never does this again."

Dr. Fate gave Lita a look of distrust, just then Hatter transformed into a humanoid form and glared back at the Lord of Order.

"Your arrogance will be your embarrassment, Nabu." she hissed, "And once we end this ridiculous war, I will see to it personally that you are groveling at my master's feet!"

Before Nabu was able to argue the familiar another group of Witches attacked, Zatanna looked to Lita.

"Go, find the one behind all this, we'll take care of it." She said, Lita nodded and grabbed Hatter by the arm and opened a portal to leave. Once they were gone Nabu looked to Zatanna.

"You will regret that decision, Zatanna." he said. Zatanna shook her head.

~0~

"Haha! This is wonderful!" Molly shouted, "The justice League is losing! Lita is nowhere to be found! And I Molly Snobgrass will be ruling this world and Limbo-Town! Oh! Father would be so proud!"

Molly sat on a sofa in a luxurious Penthouse on the top floor of an expensive hotel. From there she could see her victory over the Blue Rafters. The plan was simple; Destroy Gotham then let it serve as an example to the rest of the world. Soon the world would be in the palm of her hands, and not even Lita Bleak would be able to stop her. Molly turned to her familiar Precious, a twin headed snake that lied coiled around itself. It looked to her and hissed.

"Oh my dear Precious, what should I do next? With Lita out of my way the sky's the limit!" she said happily. Suddenly the door to the room burst open.

"How about begging for your life?" Lita growled her eyes glowing with power as her familiars jumped off her shoulders and transformed next to her. Molly turned and gasped.

"Lita! How did you find me here?" She hissed backing away a bit. Lita glared.

"I know you Molly, I figured you would like to watch as your plans unfolded." She said stepping closer to her, "And what better place than in the center of Gotham in the most expensive hotel on the top floor?"

Lita then wove her hand toward Molly and pinned her to a nearby wall. Precious hissed only to be pinned under Hatter's massive paw. Lita glared at Molly her hands burning with blue and purple fire.

"You're such a shallow child." She hissed, Molly stared at Lita with fear, "I warned you what would happen if you crossed me, now you will suffer!"

"Lita please let's talk about this." Molly pleaded, squirming under Lita's spell. Lita glared.

"There is no talking, I have held back my emotions for long enough!" She shouted, as her anger grew the objects around them flew in every direction causing a tornado of chaos. Suddenly Lita was knocked to the ground by some unseen force, causing her hold on molly to weaken. Molly landed on the ground and grinned as Lita looked up to see Impulse standing over her.

"Bart…" She mumbled, Bart glared down at her but said nothing. She stared in confusion as Molly walked up next to him.

"Yaknow Lita, I really can't stand you." She said, stepping on Lita's hand with her high priced high healed shoe. Lita let out a small howl of pain, "So much so that I wanted you dead, but it doesn't seem like anybody can manage to kill you!"

Molly then case a spell sending Lita flying through the window behind them. Hatter and Cherie growled only to be over powered Molly's familiar turning into a two headed hydra and trapping them. Molly then flew out the window to see Lita catch herself. She let out a growl as she came down. Lita glared up at her.

"What have I ever done to scorn you?" Lita asked throwing a ball of fire at Molly who extinguished it in return.

"What have you done?" he repeated, "Ever since you came to Gotham high you managed to outdo me, me! A full blooded witch! You're a half breed! You should be burned at the stake, or at my feet!"

"Is that your problem with me?" Lita asked, as Molly threw a ball of electricity at her. she put up a barrier to deflect the attack however it hit her instead. She let out a scream of pain. Molly let out a laugh, as she flew above her.

"Of course it is, being a half breed you should have been a blemish on the faces of either side of your ancestors!" she said, "But that didn't happen, so when I saw you I knew I could do my people proud by getting rid of you."

"So that's why you turned the students of Gotham against me." Lita growled struggling to stand, Molly nodded then hit her with another spell.

"Of course it is! But you embarrassed me by defeating me in that match!" Molly shouted, referring to the day she called Lita out in highschool, Lita was a senior that yea as Molly was a sophomore. She had challenged Lita do a magical duel and lost. "After that I decided to find a different way to get rid of you."

"So when the Reach abducted me in the attempts to study my powers I turned them to a different subject." She continued, Lita looked up at Molly as she let out a laugh, "That right, it was me! I told them where you would be, I told them all about you! I'm the reason you were kidnapped by the Reach!"

Lita glared, Molly was the reason she was like this, the reason she couldn't control her powers. The reason she had to leave.

"I told them in the hopes that they'd end up killing you." Molly said, "But they made you stronger! Too strong from what I heard later, so strong that Dr. Fate had to try and get rid of your magic when you attacked innocent people. Did my heart well to know you were suffering."

Lita glared but remained silent, she had to think of a plan. What better time then while molly was revealing all her plans. She definitely was a stereotypical villain.

"I was looking forward to you being a useless human. But you ended up leaving instead." She continued, "After you left the Blue Rafters the League started looking for other Witches, they sent a lot of us back to Limbo-Town thanks to you! so when I found out that you were in town I decided to find a way to get back at you _and_ the justice league!"

"So you joined by cause," Lita growled, Molly nodded.

"oh she's so smart everybody!" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I told the council to give you a chance and if you failed you could burn. Then I sabotaged your little mission, but it seems not even they could kill you."

"You're insane." Lita glared.

"Sticks and stones Lita sticks and stones." Molly said, "Besides I've already won! I've taken your life, you mission, and…"

She paused as she summoned Bart to be next to her, Lita stared in confusion. When suddenly Bart wrapped his arm around Molly's waste and kissed her on the lips. When they broke away Molly looked to Lita and grinned evilly.

"I have your boyfriend."

**BUM BUM BUUUM! 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW!**


	23. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

Chapter 23

**Yup we all hate Molly, it's a face. The fact that her name is snobgrass doesn't really help her personality either does it? Well anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Lita stared her jaw slackened, Bart….was kissing…he kissed _MOLLY_?! Of all the low things Molly Snobgrass could have done, she chose to play on the person she loved. Gone were the feeling of control, as Lita stood. She could feel the rage burning through her blood, it was like she was on fire, upon a more close look, she sort of was. The ground around her had ignited in a brilliant blue and purple flame. Molly smirked.

"What's wrong Lolita? Have I finally pushed you over the edge?" She taunted. Above them, Hatter and Cherie struggled against Molly's familiar Precious. When suddenly they felt the surge of energy. The trio paused, and Cherie looked to Hatter.

"I told you no good would come of this…" He said, Hatter growled.

"This is bad…Lita's lost control…" She said.

~0~

Across Gotham Nabu, Raven, Zatanna a—everyone all felt the same surge and for a moment the war subsided, the witch-people in the area all stopped and looked toward the great power they all felt. Some of them panicked and teleported their way out of the area, some stayed behind. Beast Boy looked to where Jordana stood—she had been helping civilians into safe areas—and grabbed her hand.

"W-what is this?" Jordana asked staring toward Gotham's center. Raven landed on the ground next to the duo and stared in the same direction.

"It's Lita…" she said, "She's angry, whatever Molly has said to her or whatever Molly has done to her, has made her lose control."

"That's Lita?" Jordana asked, Raven nodded.

"What's going on?" Beast-Boy asked, "How is that Lita?"

"Her powers are intertwined with her emotions, she had managed to keep her anger subsided for a while but…something has happened to make her lose that control she had worked so hard on." Raven said looking in the direction Lita was to be fighting Molly. Jordana looked to Raven and then toward Lita's direction. Something inside her panicked, not for her life but for Lita's. Suddenly Jordana let go of Beast-boy's hand and she took off running toward Lita.

"Jordana! Where are you going!?" Beast-boy shouted, Jordana didn't stop, she had no idea what was possessing her to take off like she did, but she did know that no matter what she wouldn't stop until she reached Lita.

~0~

Lita let out a scream of anger and flew toward Molly who smirked, "You….(insert later)"

"Oh Lita, I think you mean Witch." Molly said as she grinned, she had finally pushed Lita off the deep end. She then flew up into the air and readied herself for a spell which she threw at Lita. It sent her crashing back to ground. Lita groaned but stood up, her fangs and claws elongated and her eyes glowed with power. She raised her hands into the air and levitated a bus that had been knocked over. She then threw it at Molly, who teleported away from it and let the large vehicle crash to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked, throwing a ball of fire at Lita. Lita put up a barrier reflecting Molly's attack back at her. Lita let out a feral growl and summoned a large cat-shaped flame(much like her father in denial), and sent it toward Molly until it swallowed her in fire. Molly groaned as she sat up only to find Lita standing over her.

"You worthless, pathetic excuse for a witch-girl!" Lita shouted, her voice mixed with other voices, she raised her hands above her head sparks flew from her fingertips as a ball of energy grew between them. Just as she was about to finish Molly off, Lita was hit and thrown across the street. Lita hissed as she looked up and saw Bart glaring at her.

"Ah! Nice shot Bart." Molly said standing and latching onto him. Bart looked to Molly and smiled.

"I couldn't very well let that vile woman hurt my sweet little—"

"Bart…What are you doing?" Jordana's voice screamed, she had finally made it to where they were she stared breathless and in shock. Molly narrowed her eyes.

"Bart what are you doing, you love Lita! Why are you helping Molly?" Jordana shouted, then glared to Molly, "What did you do to Lita's boyfriend!"

"Nothing," Molly said placing her hand on her hip, "I just showed Bart who was a real woman."

"You cast a spell on him!" Jordana shouted, suddenly Lita let out a feral cat-like growl and tackled Molly to the ground. Molly stared this wasn't like Lita at all. She was primal, what was this? (if you haven't read Dark beloved, do that now before finishing this)

After a bit Molly managed to blast Lita off of her, Lita flipped in the air but landed on her hands and feet. She growled and ran after her again. Molly flew into the air, just in time to dodge Lita's attack.

"Lita!" Jordana shouted, getting Lita's attention, "Lita you need to calm down!"

Lita looked and began to calm down a bit groaning a bit slipping out of her angered daze. Molly grinned noticing Lita's distraction. She let out a slight laugh as she raised her hand over her head and a beam of energy shot out toward Lita. Jordana stared then took off running for Lita, taking her hit. Lita's eyes went wide as the beam impaled Jordana through the chest.

"JORDANA!" Lita screamed snapping out of her daze in time to catch Jordana before she hit the ground, "Jordana! Jordana are you ok? Please say something!"

"Lita….a-are you…ok?" Jordana asked. Lita nodded.

"I'm fine…Jordana…why?" she sobbed.

"I…owed you…one….f-for Gar…" Jordana said with a smirk, "Lita…please…tell him…I-I love…"

Suddenly Jordana's body went limp. Lita stared, this couldn't be happening. Jordana couldn't be dead, she just couldn't.

"Oh how sad," Molly hissed as she floated high in the air, "Well I got rid of one thorn in my side. Now it's your turn."

Just as Molly brought her hand up for a new attack something coiled around her wrist bringing her backward. Molly glared.

"Who dares!?" She growled, Lita and Molly both looked back to see who was at the other end of the whip, Lita gasped in disbelief. On the other end stood the Gotham City Sirens; Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy.

"No one attacks one of the Gotham City Sirens without our permission." Catwoman growled, pulling tight onto her whip. Ivy and Harley then ran to Lita.

"Hiya kiddo!" Harley said, then enveloped her in a hug, "Oh we never shoulda let you go out on your own."

"Harley…Ivy…" Lita mumbled, then looked to Jordana, Harley gasped, while Ivy bent down to take a look.

"Is she…?" Lita trailed too afraid to actually ask. Ivy shook her head.

"She's not dead, but she's just barely hanging on." She explained, Lita let out a slight sigh, "We need to get her to a hospital."

"You take care of witchy up there, we'll watch over the kid." Harley said, Lita nodded then stood and glared toward Molly who glared back.

"That's right you joined the Gotham City Harpies…" Molly hissed.

"That's Sirens, Gotham City Sirens, you half brained Harry Potter reject!" Harley shouted. Molly narrowed her eyes at the female jester. Catwoman then yanked on her whip trying to pull her down, when suddenly she was knocked to the side, she looked up to see Bart.

"how dare you hurt my girl…" He growled, Catwoman smirked and stood her gloves then shot out the many claws she had hidden in them.

"Kid, you have no idea how long I've wanted to carve up that cute little face of yours." She hissed.

"Catwoman wait!" Lita shouted, Catwoman looked over, "Don't hurt Bart, it's not his fault, it's Molly!"

"Don't worry I won't hurt him," She said back, "I'll just keep him off your back until you get the ring leader."

Lita nodded then looked up at Molly who stared down at her in anger.

"It doesn't seem like anyone can kill you! Not the Reach, not the Light…"She hissed, "So I guess I'll just have to kill you myself!"

Molly then threw another spell at Lita. Lita wove her hand in front of her, blocking the spell with ease. She then glared at Molly.

"The Light's killed me, my father has killed me, the Reach, Witch-world, my aunt, and Lobo," She growled taking steps closer toward Molly, who panicked and threw spell after spell at Lita, who in return deflected them all, "They've all managed to take away at least one life, do you really think you have enough power to finish me off?!"

Molly stared in fear, nothing was working, "Precious! Your assistance please!"

There was a loud hiss as Molly's familiar came to her side. Lita scowled, and called for her own familiars. Hatter and Cherie growled as each familiar was still in their monster form.

"I still have you outmatched Molly." Lita said, Molly glared.

"Is that so?" She growled, then cast a spell that shot out toward Lita.

"This again? Do you not learn?" Lita shouted moving to dodge it, however it curved and shot around her it came back and impaled Lita straight in the stomach. Everyone froze, Molly then gave a slight smirk of disbelief.

"I…I did it…" She said then let out an insane twisted laugh, "I killed Lolita Bleak!"

Suddenly she felt a tug at the beam of energy she had shot, Molly looked to Lita whose claws had latched on to Molly's magic. Lita glared.

"Not…yet…" She growled then shattered the spell, Lita then lifted her hands toward Molly, "Azorath…Metrion…ZINTHOS—"

"I think we've had about enough of this." A disembodied voice said suddenly everything froze. Molly gulped as a blue skinned man with black hair appeared in front of her.

"D-daddy?" She mumbled, the man nodded, then looked back to Lita.

"Ah, this is definitely an interesting sight." He said, "But I think it's time you've died Lolita Bleak."

The man then sent a wave of energy toward Lita and the others, Lita went to put up a barrier but her powers had suddenly vanished. She gasped as the spell came crashing on them. At the last moment a something blocked the attack. The man glared.

"I should have known you had a hand in this Uriah," Klarion said, Lita stared up at her father, never in her life had she been so thankful to see her father. The man—Uriah—gave a slight smile.

"Klarion, it's been too long, what ten years?" He cooed. Klarion narrowed his eyes, "Boy, you've gotten old."

"Cut the crap Uriah." Klarion growled, from his shoulders Teekl hissed, "What are you doing in Gotham."

"Hello Teekl, I see you remember our last encounter," Uriah said, then shrugged, "Same thing you are, protecting my daughter from getting herself killed, and trying to get rid of yours in the process."

"I should have known you'd target Lita, after all you went after Raven at one point too.*" Klarion said through gritted teeth. Uriah smirked.

"Ah but that was for a total different reason, targeting your little princess was more insult to injury." He said then turned to Molly who swallowed hard, "However it seems I've lost this little game, so I'll be taking my daughter home."

"But wait! I'm not—" Molly cut herself off when she saw her father's face.

"It's time to go home Ma'li.*" Uriah said, Molly bit her lip and opened a portal, Uriah looked back to Klarion and Lita.

"We're leaving now, but let me tell you this," he said as the portal began to swallow him up, "It's not over."

After Molly and her father Uriah left every spell Molly had cast shattered like glass, including the one she cast on Bart. He groaned as he snapped out of his trance and looked around.

"Oh…what the heck happened?" he asked, Lita smiled with relief.

"Molly put you under a love spell, but you're free now." She explained, Bart's eye twitched.

"I didn't…do anything did I?" He asked, Lita shook her head.

"We can discuss this later, right now we need to get Miss Jordana to a hospital." She said.

"Jordana!" Beast-boy's voice shouted, he along with the other members of both the League and the team. He ran to Jordana's side, Ivy stepped back and was quiet for a long time.

"Is she…did I?" Bart asked, hoping to god he wasn't the one responsible for the death of a friend.

"No, Molly attacked." Klarion said, "She stepped in the way."

Garfield held Jordana's body in his arms and began to cry. Hatter and Cherie then jumped onto Lita's shoulders.

'_Lita…what are you thinking?'_ hatter asked, reading Lita's thoughts, Lita shook her head and placed both cats on the ground and stepping forward.

"I think I may know a way to bring her back." She said, the group looked to her, "I owe Miss Jordana so much, however this kind of spell requires space."

Everyone nodded and stepped back as Lita knelt down beside Jordana. Klarion watched carefully as his daughter's body began to glow, her familiar, Hatter stood next her. she glowed as well, suddenly Cherie growled as he transformed into his humanoid form.

"Stop them!" he shouted, Klarion looked back as Cherie stepped forward.

"What's going on?" Raven asked. Cherie swallowed hard.

"She's going to give her last life to Jordana!" he shouted, "She's going to kill herself!"

However by the time Cherie had finished speaking Lita's spell had worked. Soon Jordana awoke, she opened her eyes and the first thing she did was grab Garfield into a big hug.

"Garfield!" she shouted, then broke away, "Lita! Is she…"

Jordana trailed off as she saw Lita lying on the ground. Hatter let out a breath as she too returned to her humanoid form. However her form was different. Her clothes—for example—weren't her usual attire they were more Egyptian, and her scar was gone. Cherie and the others gawked.

"Why did you let her do it?" Cherie shouted. Hatter sighed.

"It was a request given to me by Lita," She explained, "There was nothing I could do."

"You could have stopped her!" Bart shouted moving to Lita's body which lied limp on the ground next to Jordana who tried to keep from crying. Hatter turned.

"Be quiet! I know what I've done! As much as I hate to admit it." She hissed, suddenly there was a gust of wind that blew everyone away—figuratively of course—the wind was strong and managed to move several large objects.

"What the heck is this?" Zatanna shouted shielding her face from flying debris. Hatter groaned.

"It's my mother." She moaned.

"Isis?" Jordana asked(Dark Beloved), suddenly a bright burst of blue light lit up the sky and aura in the shape of the Egyptian goddess Isis.

"Hello…mother…" Hatter mumbled Isis looked down to the group of heroes—and not so heroes.

"Marise Semira," She said her voice booming with power, "You have lost your companion."

"I have, she died protecting your people, and saved this human." Hatter said gesturing toward Jordana, Isis was silent, "Please, I beg of you, give the girl another chance at life."

(_these next few lines are going to get a little cheesy, fair warning)_

Isis remained silent for a long time before she raised her hand over the crowd, "Her death was a noble one,"

Suddenly Lita's body began to glow(there's a lot of glowing in this chapter sorry). Bart looked down as Lita began move. She opened her eyes and looked around she looked over and saw Isis standing among them.

"I have given you a second chance at life Lolita, however it comes with a price," Isis explained, "Your ties to the magical plan have been severed, you will still have the abilities you were born with but anything beyond that is no longer in your possession."

Lita tensed, so in the end she lost her magic anyhow. Isis then looked to Hatter.

"Marise Semira, I believe it is time you returned home." She said. Hatter shook her head.

"I will not, I will watch over my companion, that is my choice mother, I hope you will respect this." She said, Isis nodded.

"If that is what you wish." She said then looked to Lita, "This is your final life, live it wisely."

With that Isis disappeared but not before she cast a spell restoring Gotham to its former glory. After that she disappeared.

~0~

About a week or so later after the witch/human war that had happened Jordana and Lita were released from the hospital. They had been admitted to Gotham clinic right after Isis had left. It was there that Lita realized she still had her connection to Hatter and was still able to communicate with cats. However other than that she had no other powers and in not having her powers she could not withhold the spell that kept her natural blue complexion hidden. Though the strange thing about it? She didn't seem to care, everyone was alive and happy.

"It's good to see ya ok and chipper kiddo!" Harley shouted outside the hospital with the other Sirens, Bart, Garfield, and Jordana. Lita nodded, Jordana walked up to her and smiled.

"I owe you my life Lita," She said, Lita smiled.

"Let us…call it even?" She said. Jordana nodded.

"So Lita what are you going to do now?" Garfield asked, "With the people of Gotham knowing that Limbo-Town attacked how are you going to unite the two worlds."

"Not all Witches fought on the same side." Lita explained, "Ashton for example—hold on a moment, where is Ashton?"

"He and the Batgirl went out some time ago," Ivy said, "My guess is that Beast-boy and Jordana aren't the only ones with a closer bond."

"Ashton…and…Batgirl?" Lita asked, astonished to hear that her little follower had created that kind of bond with anyone, she smiled, "I am happy for him."

Suddenly Garfield and Bart's communicators went off. Everyone was quiet.

"It's Batman," Garfield said, "He wants us at the Watch Tower, now…_all_ of us."

"All?" Lita repeated. Bart nodded.

"Everyone who was involved in protecting Gotham." He said. From her shoulders, Hatter and Cherie meowed.

"Alright then, let be quick then." Lita said calming the two cats.

~0~

"Alright I get that Molly Snobgrass turned out to be a traitor and all that," Arsenal said then pointed to Lita, Ashton, Klarion, and Rachel Roth, "But why are we letting four outsiders into the Witch Tower."

He then pointed to the Sirens, "And these threes are convicted felons!"

"Watch it kid," Ivy said, "Or you'll lose your other arm."

"Rachel, Klarion, the sirens, Ashton, and Lita were all part of why Gotham wasn't taken over." Superman said, "They deserve to be here as much as everyone else."

"Would ya look at that, boy if Mistah J. knew I was here, he'd plots!" Harley said, Batman loomed over her.

"Don't get any idea's Quinn." He warned, Harley nodded.

"Yessir." She mumbled.

"With all due respect Batman," Lita said, "Why are we all here? I thought the threat to Gotham was neutralized when Molly and her father left the Blue Rafters and returned to Limbo-Town."

"It was however there are still few from their world wreaking havoc here." Nabu's voice boomed, Klarion narrowed his eyes at the Lord of Chaos.

"What does any of this have to do with the Bleak family?" He asked.

"Considering it was your daughter who caused all of these problems in the first place." Nabu said, Lita sighed rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"As I said before it was not my intention to bring about a war." She groaned, "And even if I did I am in no position to aid you in returning these people to Witch-world, for I am without magic."

"No, but I do." Ashton said, "And it would be an honor to fight side by side with the same team that my mother and mentor fought with so many years ago."

"You make me out to seem old…" Lita said, Klarion's brows rose.

"Mother?! Did he say mother?!" He shouted, Lita groaned.

"He means that surrogately father, you worry all too much." She said, though behind her Bart let out a sigh.

"Ok so you're a good guy all of a sudden?" Arsenal asked, "I have a hard time buying that after you killed all those people."

"I did no such thing," Lita hissed, "I was framed."

"How it was clearly you who was on Nightwings video." Arsenal said.

"I too wonder the same thing about these claims." Nabu said, Lita groaned. Once again she was being prosecuted.

"I may have an explanation for that." Rachel said raising her hand, she then snapped her fingers as a large book appeared and floated in front of her, "After Lita had told me about not remembering the incident two years ago, I had been doing research on any kind of spell that could cause this to happen."

"So? What are you saying that someone created a duplicate of her or something?" Arsenal asked. Rachel shook her head.

"I said nothing of the sort Arsenal, it was Lita's body that was there when the crime was committed," she explained. Lita's heart shrank, "However I believe that Lita's mind was not in control when it occurred."

"For those who aren't familiar with magic, what does that mean?" Batman asked.

"Lita's body was being possessed." Rachel said bluntly. Arsenal shook his head.

"This is insane, so are you saying that Molly took over Lita's body and forced her to kill Jason Blood?" he asked, Rachel glowered at him.

"Once again, Arsenal, you are misinterpreting my words. If you would allow me to finish I can explain." She hissed, Arsenal grew quiet.

"There was no way Molly Snobgrass could have been in control of Lita's body, that would require her being near Lita when it happened." She explained, "No, this kind of possession has happened twice to Lita, and both the same way, and Molly was nowhere near Lita during both times."

"So then…who could have possessed my body?" Lita asked.

"Considering the amount of damage your body had cause during both account, it had to be done by someone with a personal grudge against both Jason, and the Light." Rachel explained.

"That doesn't really narrow it down." Nightwing said, Klarion scowled.

"Yes, it does. Significantly actually." He said, "I only know of one person who could do so much damage. I'm an idiot for not figuring it out sooner."

"Father, who are you talking about?" Lita asked.

"You're mother."

**OH MY GODDESS THIS TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE! All day at a computer I was typin away at this story that ended up being over 3,000 words long! This is not the final chapter to the story! However it is the conclusion to the Invasion part. I hope you all liked it, and I hope you all don't flame me. And if there are some plot whole please tell me!  
(*)First of all Uriah is another witchboy from Limbo town he fought against Robin and Klarion in an issue of ROBIN, he fought Zatanna is one of her comics and that's pretty much all the appreances of him know. I figured it'd b nice to get him in the story if only for a brief moment. That line is a bit of a spoiler reference to 'What if?' involving Raven Blu and Klarion. Go read it. It's good if I do say so myself.  
(*) also Ma'Li it's the actual pronunciation for Molly's name it's kind of like M'gaan's name, I thought it was cute. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha! REVIEW! Man I am sooo tired! IT's 2:00! AH!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**So the war between the blue rafters and Limbo-Town is over. Yaknow originally I was gonna end the story with just that and leave you on a bit of a cliff hanger with Lita's mother and all—but I figured no one would have like that. So I'm continuing. But I'ma time skippin. The case of Raven Blu's appearance will be brought up again so don't worry about that, however it's going to be in the future. n_n so now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Etativel mih evoba eth gnidliub." Ashton whispered as he lifted Batgirl and the others atop a building. he had joined the Young Justice Team right after the Witch attack on the Blue Rafters two months ago. It had been led by Molly Snobgrass, a former believer in Witch and human coexistence and a follower of Lita Bleak who led the peace treaty. Ever since the attack things between humans and people who were more familiar with magic were rocky. Lita Bleak was still doing damage control with the Blue Rafters' leaders. Meanwhile The Team was infiltrating Lex Luthor's labs to find out what else he was doing with the Reach.

"Nice work Ashton." Robin said, Ashton nodded.

"Thank you, friend Robin." He said, "Shall I create an entrance?"

"No need." Batgirl said walking to the vent and pulling the vent guard off, "Already made one, now let's go."

The boys nodded and followed Batgirl into the building.

~0~

"So you expect the entire world to believe that you had nothing to do with bringing the whole Witch population here in the attempts to take over?" G. Gordon asked, Lita scowled, two months had past and she was still being grilled by Gordon—though considering he was the only one allowing her to come onto his show she couldn't really complain.

"I am telling you I do not expect the world to believe anything I am stating truth, I had nothing to do with what happened. I was protecting your world from the attack." She said, looking Gordon straight in the eye.

"But you still admit that the one behind the attack was under _your_ leadership! That still leaves _you_ responsible for single handedly bringing the war to us." Gordon growled.

"While I do admit that Molly Snobgrass was working under me, yet I had no idea that she was capable of such destruction." Lita said, "However am I to believe that I am the first among you to find out that one of the people I trust was actually a spy?"

Gordon was silent on that one. Lita smirked, knowing she had won that argument she then stood and looked to Gordon.

"There are still those who wish to live in peace with your world, however I believe that after what Molly has done to your world, any chance of that happening has been shattered." She said.

"If you admit that why are you still here?" Gordon asked, Lita paused.

"After trying to save your world from the invasion I lost all connections to that world, my allies and I have been exiled to this world." She said, "And even if we weren't, I possess no magic to return to Limbo-town."

~0~

"She realizes she's taking a big risk in admitting she has no powers on television right?" Oracle asked looking to Nightwing as they watched the program.

"I think she knows that." He said back.

"She still wants peace you can tell that." Oracle said, "However I don't think the public is going to like the idea of having her around. Poor Li."

'Recognized, Batgirl(number I don't know!) Robin(number I don't know!) Ashton* (No number yet)the computer said as the trio returned Oracle looked to the trio as they walked up to them. Ashton looked to the screen.

"Is that Miss Lita?" He asked, it had been a while since he had seen his surrogate mother. Ever since joining the Team he had moved into the cave with some of the other members of the Team. This was requested by Nabu, he still didn't trust the duo—Lita for being Klarion's daughter—and Ashton for technically being Lita's son.*

"Yep, she's working the media like a pro too." Oracle said, "But I wouldn't expect the world to too excepting of you guys for a while."

"That's why I'm not officially part of this team right?" Ashton asked. Nightwing nodded.

"But that aside what did you three find in Lex's labs?" He asked.

"A whole lot of nuthin." Batgirl growled, "Luthor's labs had nothing regarding the reach. Ever since the War World it looks like luthor's dropped all ties."

"Is that not a good thing?" Ashton asked looking to the screen where Lita was seen talking with G. Gordon.

"Depends it could mean that the Reach has no more need for him, or that Luthor's up to something else." Nightwing said.

"Oh joy." Robin grumbled, "So what now?"

"Take five, you've done enough today." Oracle said, Batgirl and Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"Three weeks of missions it's exhausting! Eh Ashton?" Robin asked, Ashton looked to the duo and shrugged.

"I find it exciting. Much more than back home to be honest." He said, Batgirl smirked, and place her arm on his shoulder.

"Nothing exciting in Limbo-town?" She asked, "I find that hard to believe."

"Well unless you count being hunted down for being different." Ashton said with a slight smile. Batgirl pursed her lips, "But I am over that."

"Well that's good." Robin said, Ashton nodded.

"So let's get outta here and have some fun." Batgirl said, removing her mask, "Come on."

"But what about Lita?" Ashton asked.

"The show's almost over," Oracle said, "She and the others should be getting back as soon as it's done. I doubt Lita's going to want to stick around G. Gordon after this."

Ashton nodded halfheartedly then looked to Batgirl and Robin who grinned and convinced him to follow.

~0~

Lita sighed, the live conference with Gordon was nearing the end. However it felt like an eternity to her. At least she had Cherie and Hatter to keep her company. After this she would have to give a report to the Justice League, and then to Nabu. ever since the loss of her powers Nabu had kept an even closer eye on her. It was nerve wracking however it wasn't as though she could just get up and leave anytime she wanted. No powers meant no freedom—at least as far as Nabu was involved. Not only that but Klarion was forcing her to move back home—something else she wasn't looking forward to.

"I'm exhausted," Lita moaned as she exited the studio, trying to talk on G. Gordon Godfree's show was like trying to keep a cat from chasing birds. He was stubborn, and refused to let her get a single word in. at least this time Lita didn't have to worry about losing control of her powers. Powers she no longer possessed.

"Lita!" Bart called as he waited for Lita outside. He had been following Lita for a while now. Since she was no different than any other human—with blue skin—he had decided to stick by her, in case something ever happened. It was a noble gesture but, it made Lita feel completely powerless.

"Nice work on the show." He said. Lita rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, nothing like talking to a raging dog about politics." She said with a slight smirk. Bart gave her his usual goofy grin.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Li." He said, Lita shrugged.

"I truly despise Molly for what she has done here." She said, "Had this not happened I wouldn't have to deal with that man anymore."

"At least he lets you on his show." Bart said, Lita nodded.

"Yes, this much is true." She said half heartedly, "I am no looking forward to submitting any kind of report to the Justice League, or Nabu."

"Has to be done." Bart said. Lita sighed.

"Yes however even without my powers, I can still see that he only sees me as a problem child." She said, "which is extremely irking when we've already discussed that my mother was behind the murders."

"Do you know how Raven's doing on locating her?" Bart asked, Lita shook her head.

"She refuses to disclose any kind of information about my mother to either me or my father." She said, "Whom, might I add, is extremely irritated by this."

"Understandable." Bart said as Cherie and Hatter bounded toward Lita. They had been forced to wait outside. Lita greeted them happily as they made their way towards her shoulders.

"Still though, the fact that my mother would possess my body to do such things…" Lita mumbled, as they made it to the condemned telephone booth that they would use to zeta to the cave.

"Lita, it wasn't your fault." Bart said, "Besides, I think she was actually trying to protect you…in some really messed up way."

"I suppose…" Lita mumbled, then Cherie and Hatter meowed, "I wonder how Ashton is settling into the cave?"

**A short chapter that took me for friggin ever to do. I apologize for the late and even shorter chapter. Sigh, it will get better however.  
(*) I don't have a hero name for Ashton nor do I have a number to enter into for his Cave ID. So I'll let you decide, come up with Ashton's hero name! the best name will be used in the story, and I will give credit where its due, I promise! So give me what cha got! See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Hmm no one's come up with a name and number for Ashton. Sigh, guess he'll go without for a while. I'm really hoping someone thinks of something everything I come up with doesn't sound right. I thought of making a spinoff of Lita's hero Jinx, but I haven't thought of one yet. Nothing good comes to mind. oh well ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Etativel eth xob." Lita said closing her eyes tight, hoping that she'd have even a little magic left. She opened her eyes and…nothing. The box didn't move an inch, Lita let out a somber sigh. She knew it wouldn't work, it hadn't worked the last several million times why would it have worked today. She couldn't even fly anymore—which was probably what she missed most, flying had its lazy advantages.

"Lita? You in here?" Bart's voice called, Lita was still in the cave, she had decided to stick around to see Ashton and his familiar. it had been some time since she say the boy, between her damage control and his missions with the team, they never saw each other, and she desperately was in need of magical company.

"Yes," She sighed, soon Bart was standing next to her. he looked to the boxes, then to Lita.

"Still nothing?" He asked, Lita nodded.

"I don't see why I even bother, I know well enough that my aura has gone. Everything about me is now gone forever." She said moving her hair behind her ear, "I am nothing more than a regular human being with blue skin."

"Don't worry about it Lita," Bart said placing his hand on her shoulder. The two's relationship was still rocky. There were days Lita would allow him to act familiar with her, and there were days where she would shrug him off. Today she let him comfort her, "Even if your magic is gone, you can still be on the team."

"As what? Take a Witch's magic away and all you've got is…" She then gestured to herself, "Is this."

"Powers are optional on the team, you know that." Bart said with his usual lopsided grin. Lita sighed.

"Not to be rude Bart, but you wouldn't be saying that if your speed was taken away from you." She said shaking her head. Bart paused, she had a point, there was no way he could understand what she was going through. Lita sighed and walked off toward the front room, Bart stared after her as her former familiar, Hatter, walked up and meowed.

"Eh, don't get your hair in a tangle," she said flicking her tail as Cherie Curie walked up as well. He mewed, "Right, it's going to take time for her to get over losing her powers she'll have to face this on her own."

"Even so, there has to be _something_ I can do." Bart said, Cherie mewed to him.

"You want to help her? stay by her side like you always have." She said translating Cherie's meowing. Bart scowled, but that hadn't been working, she kept pushing him away most days, and on the days she actually let him close it wasn't for very long.

"Be patient kid, she'll come around." Hatter mewed then walked off, "Patience is what you humans value isn't it?"

Bart nodded somberly, he just needed to be patient, but for a speedster, how could he possibly be as patient as Lita was? He sighed and also left the room and into the main entrance as Stephanie, Robin, and Ashton returned.

"Lady Bleak!" Ashton shouted running up to Lita as she wrapped him into a hug.

"Hello Ashton, it's been a while." She said sweetly, "We've both been busy."

Ashton nodded, "How goes the control of Damage?"

Damage control dear," Lita corrected, "And not so well, the people of this world—though much more linient with magic with Nabu, Zatanna and Zatara one the team—still are not on the Witch side."

"That sucks." Robin said, Lita nodded.

"Though I'm sure if the Team would just allow Ashton to go public," Lita said turning her head toward the door as Nightwing walked in.

"Not happening." He said, Lita glared.

"with Ashton on the Justice League's young Justice Team my argument of Witch-kind." She hissed, "Not to mention it'd be easier to have the public know now instead of finding out and hating both our people in the end. I'm sure the others would agree to no longer being the bad-guy in the public's eyes."

Nightwing scowled, but decided to ignore her and leave it at that. Lita watched him carefully, but then decided that it wasn't worth picking at any further. Despite the group's cooperation there were still quarrels among Lita and the other members—such as Nightwing, even though he tried to act civil for Zatanna's sake—speaking of Zatanna she hadn't seen her since the end of the fight between two worlds. Lita shook her head.

"Anyhow, how are things on your end?" Lita asked the group. beside Ashton Ghost—his wolf familiar—whimpered.

"We're not much better on our end." Stephanie said, "But regardless, we'll find _something_."

"That's some confidence you have Stephanie," Lita said with a smile, "You're seeming to be more and more like Barbra by the day."

"Uhm…thanks..?" Stephanie mumbled. Just then Cherie and Hatter pounced onto Lita's shoulders and meowed. Lita groaned.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, Lita smirked.

"Nothing, but I must be going now. Lot's to do." She said walking toward the Zeta tubes "Be sure to tell the others I said hello."

'Recognized, Jinx 6.6.6' the computer said metallically as Lita left the Cave. Ashton scowled and looked to the others.

"I understand that Lady Bleak's old hero name was Jinx but why is her recognized number Jinx 666?" he asked pointing to the Zeta pods. Bart let out a slight chuckle.

"Batman's sense of humor." He said, Ashton cocked his head to the side.

"I do not understand." He said, Stephanie leaned over to him.

"Lita's hero number is the same number as the devil in our world." She explained, Ashton scowled.

"But Lita is no such monster." He said.

"No but we're pretty sure Klarion is." Bart said placing a hand on Ashton's head. Ashton narrowed his eyes.

"That…maybe true…" he mumbled, as Bart walked away towards the pods.

"Well, see ya round!" He said then left.

~0~

"Lita wait up!" Bart said running—at a fairly normal speed—to catch up with her. Lita paused and scowled with slight curiosity.

"Bart? Why have you chosen to follow me?" she asked, Bart looked to Lita for a long time.

"Because, I figured you could use some company on your walk home?" He offered. Lita's eyes narrowed.

"I have company." She said gesturing toward Hatter and Cherie, who mewed on cue. Bart shrugged.

"Yeah but what about human company?" he asked, Lita narrowed her eyes.

"You're a meta-human." She said plainly, Bart scowled but it soon faltered when he heard the ever so rare sound of Lita's slight giggle. He smiled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, Lita covered her mouth to try and hide her laughter.

"N-nothing, I was not laughing." She mumbled, Hatter and Cherie howled, "Accompany if you wish. I will not stop you."

Bart's smile grew bigger and he walked up next to her and put his arm around Lita's shoulders. Hatter and Cherie growled as they made their way off her shoulders. Cherie moved to the top of Lita's head while Hatter moved to Bart's. Bart scowled.

"Uhm…"

"There isn't enough room for them to sit on my shoulders if your arm is there." Lita translated with a slight smile which soon left Lita's face.

"Come on Lita, you know you can smile around me." He said, "It's not a crime to laugh yaknow."

"Sorry," Lita mumbled, "I am still so used to hiding my emotions that I have forgotten how to really feel them."

"I can help change that you know." Bart said, Lita shook her head.

"I do not think so." She said crossing her arms, "Keep in mind Bart Allen that you and I are still not on good terms. Despite what happened weeks ago."

Bart frowned. She was talking about the night she had come to him for comfort about the situation with her powers when they were kids. He had told her that perhaps she would be better off without them. Since then she had never forgiven him.

"Lita listen, I'm really sorry for what I said to you that day." He said, Lita shook her head.

"I do not wish to hear it Bart," She said, "You have your wish, and I am powerless."

"Lita that's not what I meant when I said that!" He shouted, Lita narrowed her eyes at the speedster.

"Regardless," She said, "I do not wish to talk about it. I simply wish to go home, and prepare for tomorrow."

"I'm not letting you walk home alone Lita." Bart said.

"Do as you wish, as I said before, I will not stop you." She said walking ahead of him, "I am powerless to."

She walked further ahead of him without looking back. Bart scowled, a brief tender moment and soon replaced by the cold Lita. Hatter—who was still on his head—meowed.

"Well that could have gone better." She said.

"You can still talk without Lita's magic?" He asked, he had meant to ask before in the Cave but he was too distracted. Hatter growled.

"Idiot, I'm not really a cat you know." She said, Bart nodded. That was true.

**Short chapters short chapter…SHORT CHAPTER ARE NO FUN! So this was mostly filler, I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Sadly they've taken my computer away so it may be a while before I can post again. Sorry guys. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! HAHA! REIVEW! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**More Hiatus stuff, I haven't been getting many reviews as of late, it's a little depressing. I'm still typing however, though it is getting harder and harder to think up the story line. As I said before I planned on ending it right at the end with the cliff hanger that Raven Blu was haunting her daughter. But I'll be getting to that later. I have other plans for that. XD ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"It's good to see you again Lita." Abra Kadabra said, as Lita entered her father's home. She sighed.

"Oh yes, there is nothing I enjoy more than being back home to my overly protective father." She said dryly. Abra Kadabra smirked and placed a hand on Lita's shoulder.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you Lita." He said, Cherie meowed.

"Cherie Curie seems to agree with you uncle, however, I do not enjoy having to be forced back to one of the very places I was trying to escape." Lita said.

"Too bad." Klarion's voice snapped, "Since you don't have any powers I want to make sure the light can't do anything to take you away from me."

Lita narrowed her eyes but said nothing simply deciding to ignore her father's possessiveness and walking past him.

"Where are you going?" Klarion asked his daughter. Lita didn't turn.

"Bed." She growled, then suddenly found herself face-to-face with her father. He had appeared before her with an angry expression.

"We have a lot to talk about Lolita Bleak." He said, "Starting with the fact that you ran away from home?"

"At the age of nineteen it is not called running away," Lita said, "It is called moving out. A normal activity among humans."

"Not my point Lolita, besides that, do you have any idea how worried I was? I had no idea where you had gone." Klarion growled. Lita scowled.

"I do not believe that. I do not believe you were clueless to where I was." She said, "I know you father, you always know where I am."

Klarion made a face, but then scowled. "Alright then, how about we talk about your familiar, Hatter. Or MariseSemira as the case may be, or the fact that you've died. Several times."

Lita stared, not exactly wanting to talk about this situation with her father just yet. Not about the nine-lives curse, not about Hatter, none of it. She wasn't ready to discuss it, maybe she never would be, but certainly not when her father was acting like a child.

"I won't discuss either of those with you," She said stepping past him, "Not while you're acting like so childish!"

"You have no right to speak to me this way Lolita." Klarion shouted grabbing Lita by the arm. On Lita's shoulders Cherie growled at him. Lita glared back at him.

"No right? I have every right! Since the day you decided you wanted me to be as powerless as uncle abra!" She shouted, then quickly mumbled a silent apology to her uncle in her mind. It wasn't Abra Kadabra's fault he was powerless. It was her father's. Klarion froze for a moment, then released his daughter from his grip. Lita huffed.

"Now, I returned to this house, because I am powerless," Lita said, "But I am an adult Father, do not treat me like that shy, sheltered child I was back then. Good night."

With that Lita turned to her door and slammed it shut in Klarion's face. Klarion sighed as Teekl meowed up at him.

"This, is going to be exhausting. Lita is without her magic, and you Klarion," Teekl said, "Are acting just as you were back then."

"Don't lecture me you stupid cat." Klarion growled turning and walking down the hall.

"I'm just saying, it might be wiser to not treat Lita like she's a disobedient child. Especially after the things that have happened in the past several months."Teekl mewed, "Such as the spirit of Raven, Uriah using his daughter to try and kill her. Then the fact that she gave her last life to save a human girl, then losing her powers."

"I'm being lectured by a cat…"Klarion grumbled, Teekl hissed, "But I see your point."

"Good." Teekl mewed. Klarion sighed.

"But the fact that I've lost her…several times apparently, that's enough to drive any father insane." He mumbled as he walked toward his room, as he entered a sudden tickle on the back of his neck made him turn and scowl.

_Klarion…you're already insane._

Klarion jumped in surprise at the voice that spoke in a hushed whisper. He looked to Teekl who shook his head. Indicating that he had no idea either. Klarion bit his lip and shook his head, it was probably just tired mind.

~0~

"So you admit that the witch-girl Molly was under your influence during the total ordeal of the Witches coming to our world!" G. Gordon shouted on his program it was during a group discussion the Reach's ambassador was there along with a few others. Lita scowled, so early in the morning and already the shouting, this man was wearing on her nerves. He wasn't listening.

"You are not listening, G. Gordon." She said, "I said, and I quote, Ma'li—though she was among my party into this world—was not influenced by me. More than likely he father was pulling the strings."

"But you let this person—"

"I did not let anyone do anything against the ideal that the two worlds could coexist." Lita interrupted, "As I told the press and your mayor and every authority figure I came in contact, there are those who didn't want the two worlds to intermingle. I did my best to stop these people—and let us not forget it was not only the people of Limbo-Town who tried to sabotage me."

"Then tell us Miss Bleak," the reach ambassador began, "Who was it that had you murder that poor young girl so many years ago?"

Lita scowled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she hissed. The Ambassador gave Lita a knowing look.

"I recall a report some years ago, a young dark haired girl was killed back in the years you were in school right here in Gotham." He said, Lita went wide eyed. He was talking about the time that the light had set her up for murder, they had managed to make it seem as though Lita was behind the murder of Gemini, and it had landed her in Belle Reve.

"I was framed, and dropped of all charges. The real murderer was found days after." She explained, "And I do not appreciate this slander. So early in the morning."

"This is what happens when you rage war onto an entire world." The Ambassador said. Atop of Lita's shoulders Cherie and Hatter growled.

"Oh really?" Lita asked, "Then might I remind the public of your lies, such as the war world and your so called only ship on this planet. I do recall G. Gordon even mentioning it on this exact program long before I came here."

The ambassador glared at Lita who gave a triumphant smirk to him, she then turned her attention to G. Gordon.

"Now I am not trying to distract from the main idea here." She said, "Simply trying to say I am not the only person to make mistakes in politics. Nor am I the first, nor will I be the last. Molly was a grave mistake, one of which I am paying greatly for. I have lost just as much in this fight as the people of the blue Rafters."

"Right the witch with no powers." Gordon said, "You've told us about that so then what does that make you then? A regular person like me or anyone else on this planet? Then shouldn't you be facing time for your treason."

"What treason? I aimed to bring the worlds together, I failed for reasons beyond my control." Lita said, "I am not claiming to be above the law but I do wish you'd be much clearer in how I've committed treason?"

The room was silent, as Lita smiled a bit, sweetly. She then stood dipping a bit to show at least some respect to a disrespectful man, and a lying snake in the grass.

"That is what I thought." She said calmly, "However, I have other matters to attend to today. Thank you once again for allowing me on your show Mr. Godfrey."

With that she left the set and out the door, once out she let out a sigh of relief as Bart Allen walked up to her.

"I'll never know how you can keep calm with that asshole." He said, Lita shrugged.

"I am used to dealing with people like him," She said, "If you had only met the members of the Witch's council you'd think vultures like G. Gordon were merely small dogs."

"I don't have to meet them to know that." Bart said, especially after they tried to kill Lita, on several occasions according to her. Lita nodded.

"Do you know anything about Rachel finding anything about my mother?" She asked following Bart outside. Bart shook his head.

"Sorry Li, she's keeping all her work on that a secret from the league too." He explained, "This must be some serious business."

"Given my mother's past it is not surprising. Not to mention what my father might do if he thought there was a way to find her again." She said.

"So how are you settling back into your old home?" Bart asked. Lita sighed pinching the bride of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Returning home, who bloody idea was that anyhow?" She groaned, "My father is back to his old habits and my Uncle…my uncle is the only person who's acting even slightly normal anymore."

"That bad huh?" Bart asked, "You could always…come stay…with me…"

"You live in the Cave, with other members." Lita said. Bart shook his head.

"Not anymore, I live in Gotham, not far from here actually. I moved out of the Cave not long after…you…left." He mumbled. Lita gave Bart a look, saying that she wouldn't be taking him up on his offer anytime soon. Bart shrugged; it was still worth a shot. The idea of having Lita living with him, was somewhat cozy—for lack of a better word.

"Anyhow, I actually do need to be living with my father again." Lita said, "I have some things to explain to him…things I am not yet ready for."

"You mean like Hatter? And that life thing?" Bart asked, Lita nodded.

"Nine lives curse, and yes. These are things I will have to explain to him, but I am not ready. He is already angry that I've kept it a secret for so long. However he has been acting so…_childish_ in the past few days, I have not been in any mood." She hissed, her mood going sour. Bart bit his lip before speaking.

"But Lita, he does have a right to know about these things. He is your dad." He said, Lita gave him a look of surprise, and he was afraid she was going to blow up on him like she had back then. Instead, however, she nodded.

"Yes this is true. However he makes it hard." She said. Then suddenly Hatter and Cherie started bickering on Lita shoulders. Lita sighed.

"Those too seem to be arguing a lot lately." Bart said with a slight laugh. Lita shrugged, swatting at the two cats.

"Oh but this is quite normal for these two. After all it isn't uncommon for a married couple to fight." She said matter-o-factly. Bart paused, and gave Lita a look as she shrugged and walked off.

** Huray for fluffy chapters! Well sorta fluffy. It was filler that's for sure. Sorry I haven't been typing in a while. The depression of no more YJ is just so sever—well not really it's mostly laziness and writtersblock. DAMN YOU WRITTERS BLOCK! Anyhow I hope you liked this chapter. And for all those HatterXCherie fans out there…happy Monday. Haha. See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Haha! REVIEW**


	27. SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!

Chapter 27

**I AM NOT DEAD! Ive been gone a while on all my fictions but I assure you I am not dead! My home computer has crashed and I've been using my ipad with all my interwebs stuff. It kills me! I want a new one sooo bad. The only reason I'm able to upload this is because my grandparents are letting me. I hate not having the money to buy my own computer! *sigh*anyhow I'm going to be making a lot of references to 'What if?' The alternate sequel to 'Klarion get's a girl.' If you don't understand the references, please, stop reading and read that one before continuing. That's all I have to say, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Meanwhile in Jump City Rachel Roth was reading every mystic scroll, tome, and book she owned. Trying desperately to find something that would explain, how and why Raven Blu's spirit had surfaced, and took over Lita's body. So far nothing had come up. She sighed. There had to be something, some sliver of evidence that could clear Lita's name of all her bloody crimes. If she could find that, Batman, Nightwing—the entire bat-family—would forgive her (hopefully. One could never redeem themselves with Batman) and this whole mess with the Team and the League could move on and be done with.

Rachel took a step back. Magic tended to amplify in the after world, if the person was actually dead (Dark Beloved Chapter 10 I think?) so it was very possible that Raven Blu was possessing her daughter's body to carry out her revenge. It would make sense, at least with Etrigen. She was pissed that he had taken her life and wanted him to pay. One could understand that. Then the Light digging up her grave and dragging her soul back from the netherworld. It would make sense then as well. However, as Batman specified before; Lita also would have had a motive for that one—several actually. From being kidnapped, framed for murder, actually murdered. The list, sadly, was endless for Lita. Rachel sighed, a good meditation would help her figure things out.

"Azorath, Metrion, Zinthos…" She mumbled, clearing her mind of all things. The frustration with the League, her utter anger at Batman, and the overall hatred of the Light. She had to let go of those emotions in order to concentrate on the task at hand; locating evidence that Raven was in control, not Lita. Suddenly the room went dark, the lights went off and the candles were blown out. Raven stopped meditating and looked about the room. What was this? Suddenly she felt a presence in the room, a presence she hadn't felt since she was a part of the Teen Titans.

'I should have known you could sense me here.' A familiar voice said all around Rachel. Just then a familiar woman appeared before Rachel. Her skin was a pale tanned complexion, made paler from death, her hair long and dark blue, as well as her eyes which matched Lita's. it was her. It was Raven. She smiled to Rachel with a hint of arrogance and warmth. She crossed her arms and shook her head slightly.

'after all you and I have had a connection, ever since that day in jump city.' She said. Rachel scowled at her.

"You're supposed to be dead." She said grimly. Raven scowled back, then placed her ghostly hands in her pockets and shrugged.

'I am dead. Sucks by the way. Though not nearly as much as being slammed back into a zombified body created from my own, rotted flesh and decomposing body. Only to be kept together by a serum created by some crazy 13-year old girl, whose past, could shake any human being to the core with fear.' She said, Rachel cocked an eyebrow, 'Long story short, Mariko Miko has issues.' (Tech-No love Chapter 11-12)

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, Raven shrugged then sat Indian style in the air, she then rested her chin in the palms of her hands.

"Protecting my baby." She said.

~0~

"Lita!" Jordana shouted when she saw the girl and Bart. She had recovered well from the encounter with Molly, and was back to her old self. Lita smiled as Jordana gave her a big hug.

"Good to see ya, it's been way too long since we saw each other last time." She said, Lita shrugged.

"Last time wasn't exactly the best of times for us all." She said somberly. Jordana let out a groan of annoyance.

"You have got to stop being so serious Lita, it's not god for you." She said, Lita sighed. She along with a lot of people were right. She needed to lighten up

"I…apologize, however, if it were not for me…no one would be in this mess…" She mumbled. As much as she hated to agree with Nabu. However, he was right. The war, though not her intent, would not have happened. Jordana may not have died, nor would she have had to revive her with the last of her lives.

"Lita, you can't be serious." Bart said.

"I am. However, these past few days have changed my views on things." Lita said, "Though I still do not trust the league, I will work with them. And I will help restore the people's trust in them, and others like myself and Ashton."

"That's great Li, but, yaknow what they say, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Jordana said, "If you stay in this kind of mood all day it's not good for your complexion."

"Uhm…" Lita mumbled looking at her hands which were blue. Jordana bit her lip.

"Whoops, my bad. But you get the idea. Right?" She asked, Lita nodded.

"So what's goin on?" Bart asked.

"Not much, today's the start of vacation. Garfield and I thought it'd be fun to hang out with you two. Yaknow, like back then." Jordana said, Lita scowled. Was this a set up to try and get Bart and her back together? Either way she was not amused, however she would go along with it for Jordana.

"Sounds…fun." She mumbled.

~0~

"So what else can you do Ash?" Robin asked, Ashton cocked an eyebrow. The trio was in the cave's den. Everyone else had gone to their homes by this point, leaving only those three behind to hang out.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Robin gave him a look while Stephanie face palmed.

"I get that you can perform magic, and all that, but what else can you do? Levitating is all we've seen you do really." Robin went on. Beside Ashton, his familiar, Ghost, growled. As though insulted by Robin's comment and question. Ashton himself merely scowled.

"I can do many things, Miss Bleak taught me all kinds of spells and incantations." He explained, "However, I will not use them unless needed."

"Boring." Robin moaned, "Come on, there's gotta be something. Like something with lasers or something? That'd be cool."

"Boring as it may be, Miss Bleak has told me nothing lethal, and I will not go against milady's orders." Ashton said. Ghost whimpered and laid his head in his masters lap.

"Right so no magic," A voice said, the trio looked back to see Arsenal walking from the hallways, "Wouldn't want you to kill anyone, namely anyone on the team, like you're master Lit has done."

"Arsenal, get off it! The League has already told you about this crap. Let it go." Stephanie growled standing up. Arsenal rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it Batgirl, you can't honestly say you trust this guy do you? He's one of 'them.' He can't be trusted. You never know, he might snap like his bitchy master!" he shouted, Ashton stood silently then glared at Arsenal his familiar Ghost growled next to him.

"I will ask you this once _boy_. Say what you will about myself, and my people," He said in a low, angry tone, the tone of his voice was enough to freak out both Robin and Stephanie, "But do not, insult Lolita Bleak in my presence. You know absolutely nothing of her, and if I hear you speak ill of her again…I will make sure that you will severely regret it."

Arsenal glared back at the blue skinned boy, "Is that a threat?"

"No, Arsenal, tis no mere threat." Ashton warned, "a threat is merely something one says to instill fear into someone for a short period of time. I have no such desire to make you fear me, nor anyone of this world. This, my fellow team mate, is a promise."

"I'll remember that." Arsenal said then walked off. Stephanie and Robin stared as Ashton glared at Arsenal's back as he left. It was shocking, Ashton had never spoken like that before. He was usually gentle, or innocently clueless when he spoke to others. However, Arsenal said something that had to have struck a nerve. After all Lita Bleak was like a mother to Ashton. To say such things like that to his face, no one could really blame him for threatening Arsenal. That guy was a serious douche.

"Ash…" Stephanie mumbled, reaching a hand out toward the magical boy. Ashton looked up and smile kindly to her, as if he hadn't just threatened a team mate.

"I apologize for being so crude a moment ago. However, Lady Bleak is by no means a threat to anyone." He said. "Really."

"Especially since she no longer has any magic." Robin said with a slight snicker. Ashton frowned.

"That is not funny Robin, Milady is very ashamed of this. Please, do not make light of such a situation." He said kindly Robin bit his lip.

"Right, sorry." He mumbled. Stephanie sighed and grabbed Ashton's hand.

"Don't mind Arsenal Ash. He's just got some major issues with trust. Think of it like Batman, only on a mega setting." She said. Ashton smiled and nodded.

"Indeed. However, I am serious. If arsenal speaks that way again, I will not hesitate in using force." He said, again with the serious tone.

"We get it. But won't that go against everything you guys are trying to achieve?" Robin asked. Ashton nodded.

"As you from the Blue Rafters say…what they don't know, won't kill them." He said. Stephanie and Robin let out a slight laugh. Ashton stared at them in confusion.

"I think Steph and I are bad influences." Robin said. Ashton cocked his head to the side, then shrugged, not entirely sure of what he meant.

**I'm embarrassed! These chapters I've been uploading are really short. Even If I don't have a computer anymore. T^T I WANT A NEW ONE! Anyhow I hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
